


The past is in the past.

by luluco69



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF John, Blood and Gore, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, British Men of Letters, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Mild Gore, Military Kink, Mutual Pining, Mycroft IS the British Government, Mycroft is the British Men of letters, Original Character(s), Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Pining Sherlock, Sassy Sherlock, Slow Burn, Stuck in the past, Superwholock undertones, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Time Travel, Top John, Top John Watson, Under age in the US not in the UK, Underage Sherlock, Virgin Sherlock, Young Sherlock, Young Sherlock / Sherlock / John, sherlocks past, superlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 46,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luluco69/pseuds/luluco69
Summary: Mycroft finds an old tape hidden in the floor boards of Sherlock's room . What he finds strikes horror and anger into the Icemans heart. He had to stop what he just witnessed on that tape from happening. Even if that means asking John Watson for help and sending the good doctor on a journey into Sherlocks secret past resulting in   an adventure  to get back home .





	1. The tape .

Chapter 1:The tape.

 

Mycroft sat in the darkness of his office chewing at his finger nail .

Snap....snap ...snap...

 

Teeth against bone, again and again as the screen in front of him flickered horrifying images from years ago....His brother, dear Sherlock was only about 18 going by the date on the hand-held video camera .

 Sherlock on the screen lets out soft pleas and cries for the men around him to stop, but the mockery continued . His brothers painful cries echoed out the speakers never-ending . Please of pain . The men around him shouted at him.  Slapped - fucked , hurt , spit, punched  , pulled his curls, and cut them from his head. Never ending...........

It made the politician sneer. Anger and pain filled his belly until it felt like he might exploded . How could he have never known about this ? His nose curled up and he had to turn away from the screen .His little brother....was gang raped. He had to stop this ..... He grabbed the remote and shut off the screen. With a painful sigh he leaned back in his leather recliner and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 When he found this video hidden in Sherlock's room under a loose floorboard he didn't think anything of it. He been  looking  for drugs but, found this instead  . Mycroft thought it might be sediment or something equally uninteresting ,but this ......a video of his younger brother being raped in a warehouse ...It was too much .Why did he not tell him...?

No....

 

How could Sherlock tell him about...this?

 

He took a deep shuddering breath . His palms were sweating his hands were shaking. He knew that warehouse.... It was the first drug den he found Sherlock in years ago. He sighed heavily again. This was never going to happen. ... He was going to put a stop to this . He needed to save his brother. It was in the past yes, but that would not stop him.

Mycroft picked up his phone and started to type out a text.

 

 

*******

 

221B Monday 2017

4:30 am.

 

John's phone chimes softly on his night stand. The doctor simply groaned and rolled away from the noise. It chimes again. Then again....Like a never-ending shrill. He let out a long sigh and rolls over reaching blindly in the dark for his mobile. Once he located the device he let out a sleepy sigh not bothering to check the number before answering. "mm hello?" he grumbles his voice sleep rough.

 

"Doctor Watson. "

 

John lets out another long sigh "Bloody hell Mycroft it's four in the morning this better be important . "

 

The man on the other line was quiet for a moment . John knew something was off....Mycroft was acting strange. It may  be because John was still half asleep but even he didn't miss the pause before the politician began speaking.

" What does my brother mean to you Doctor Watson?"

John was about to hang up right then and there but he stopped hearing the strain in the other man's voice.

" Do not hang up. I just need to know if you are willing to help him . "

 

"Of course I am Mycroft! What happened! " John sat up;  completely awake now and already getting dressed . "Where is he I'll be there shortly"

 

"Calm down. Sherlock is in no danger at this moment. In fact he is sleeping on the sofa as we speak. "

 John was about to ask how he knew that but he has learned not to question the Holmes.

"Look Mycroft , you know I want to help Sherlock. If he's not in danger then I can't help you."he hung up and stared down at his phone.Something was going on . John never heard the man sound so - emotional.

John decided he can't go back to sleep after that phone call ; so the silver blonde hair man made his way down the steps into the living room ;  just as Mycroft said Sherlock was lying there sleeping soundly on the sofa a stack of case files spilling all over the table down to the floor. His violin lying on his chest like a child's teddy. Sherlock looked terribly young like this: young, and so beautiful not that John would ever admit that. 

John smiles it's rare to see Sherlock  like this ; so peaceful and soft with sleep. The doctor moved closer to the sleeping detective just arms length away. John gently brushed a few stray curls away from the other man's forehead. This close Sherlock looked years younger....John may not know how old the man is or when his birthday is,  but going by what he does know,  he would guess around his own age of 35.

He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. The doctor moved away from Sherlock to the kitchen,  since he was up might as well make tea to keep his hands busy so he can  ignore the constant buzzing in his pocket.

. _Buzzz..._

_ buzzz... _

_ Buzzz _

_ zzzzzz..... _

_ zzzzz.... _

He just got the kettle on when he finally gave up pulling his mobile out he looked down at the multiple text saying the same thing.

 

 

_\----Doctor Watson do come outside and get in the car. If you do not I will send someone to get you out . Do not to wake my brother._ _\---MH_

 

John shut the kettle off and looked over at Sherlock.... "I will be right back ..." he mumbled to the sleeping detective .

Before he left he finished changing and grabbed his jacket. As expected a sleek black car awaited him outside the flat. When he opened the door he didn't expect to see Mycroft himself . It made his stomach twist and his heart skip a beat. What was really going on that made Mycroft come and get John himself.

 

"Good Morning Doctor Watson. I am glad you could join me. "

John shut his door and the vehicle took off down the bare London streets. " What is this about Mycroft. " he said looking the man straight in the eye . John has had enough if this he wanted answers and he wanted them now. He's tired  and ready to get back to bed. 

"Straight to business then" the politician pulled out his laptop , slipped a disk in the drive and placed the computer on John's lap. " First "he said handing John a pair of earphones ."Put ...." He paused voice tight "Put these in  I can not bear to hear it again . " His voice pitched and his face went from stone to pain in a flash.

John lifted an eyebrow but didn't ask questions he slipped the earphones in and pressed play. His heart stopped and his mouth dried. First where the voices then video started. It took a moment for John to process what was going on. He didn't get three minutes in before he stopped the video on a zoomed in image of young Sherlock's blood and tear streaked face . He ripped the earphones out and sat there in horror.....Nothing could have prepared him for what he just seen.

 

When John looks up at Mycroft the man's thumb was near his mouth and the soft sounds of the nail cracking filled the space of the car.

John tried to speak. He cleared his throat and cleared it again. Shock took over him.  There was no way anyone could have faked this. What could John possibility do to help with that. Going by the date it happened nearly 10 years ago. 

"What the hell was that Mycroft ! Why the _HELL_ did you show me !! Where the hell did you even find this !! No you know what I don't even want to kno-"anger filled his belly ,bile was forming in his throat ...Oh god he was going to vomit.  A cold sweat prickled at his skin and his heart-felt like it might implode.

 

"His room John. I found this tape in his room."

The doctor look over at him horrified and speechless. 

Mycroft continued "It was when I was looking for drugs . Sherlock had been showing signs of using again . I even seen him talking to an old ,very well-known dealer just last week.....So when you and my brother went out on your date. "John was about to protest but Mycroft put his hand up to stop him " I found this instead of the drugs tucked away in a floor board.

 

John bit his lip trying to calm himself. His whole body was shaking. His stomach was in this throat and his leg was starting to throb. Unconsciously he rubbed his upper thigh. Finally he took a breath and said "How the _hell_ can I help him with something like this  Mycroft? It happened years ago....."

 

Mycroft looked at him dead in the eye and with all seriousness of the British government he stated "I want you to go back and stop it Doctor Watson . You are the only one I trust to stop this from happening to my brother. You are the only one who cares enough for him to do this. "

 

John just looked at him his heart stopped again . Was this arse kidding ?

"The FUCK ?? Are you kidding me ??!! " John tossed his arms in the air . His out burst made the driver look back . " Go back!?"He repeated " like go back in time !?You are out of your mind . You are not one for jokes Mycroft so I would not make them if I were you." his voice darkened and laced with malice the authoritative captain showing though"Because this is not something you should joke about. "

 

Mycroft felt a tinge of fear at the sudden change in the small man's persona. He kept his face cold like stone . "It is not a joke Doctor Watson. I am going to send you there five minutes before the time the camera started rolling. "

 

John was about to punch the man when the car stopped and Mycroft got out . When John looked out the window he realised they were standing outside of an old warehouse.He scrambled out the car ready to pummel the cock .

 

Mycroft had that mask of indifference on his face -John seen the seriousness behind that mask . " John..... " Mycroft  said voice breaking as he reaches back behind himself and pulled out a gun and handed it to him ."I want you to shoot every last one of the men who hurt my brother. Nothing here will change. Only Sherlock's pain will be erased....It will be enough.  Any other problems I will take care of myself. Understand?" 

John took the gun blindly.  Surprised , that was the first time Mycroft ever used his Christian name in twice in one day. He stood there dumbfounded as the man continued "When you get there I want you to use this .."He said pulling out a necklace and placed it in John's free hand .The necklace was a small sliver chin with a bronze medallion with engraving John could not read.

 

"-to get back "he continued . "Find me and show this to me.  If I cannot help you get back home, ask for Bobby Singer's number. Don't worry . I will help you to the best of my abilities . ..Just be sure to show this to me . Don't lose it understand me . Do NOT loose it."

 

John had so many questions . He wanted to yell at the man. None of this made sense. What the hell was he talking about , but before he could understand or do anything but nod in blind confusion. Mycroft grabbed his hand with the necklace and began chanting .

 A bright yellow light blinded him. 

\------

 

John felt like white noise fill the space around him, like his body was ripped from the ground he stood on. Everything went white . The feeling of Mycroft's cold hand on his disappeared...... So did everything else. Everything besides the weight of the necklace in one hand and the gun in the other.

It happened so fast. He felt like he was tossed back from the white noise back to his feet. He stumbled back rocks crunching under his feet . He bent over ready to vomit. His body was vibrating. It felt like it was humming and his stomach twisted . - A sound broke him from the overwhelming feelings violating his senses.

It was a shout .

 "Mycroft?" he said wiping his mouth even if nothing came up . He looked around. ...What the hell? Where did he go ? This was not funny.

He heard the shout again...This time it sounded like more than one voice . It came from inside the abandoned building . No one was there a few moments ago . It must be Mycroft. John's nose curled in anger. He straightened his back Captain Watson's posture taking over. He's had enough of this he is tired and ready to go home to Sherlock , take a shower and have a hot cuppa. But not before he gives  that pompous politician a piece of his mind. He walked into the building with purpose his shoulders set, back straight. He was military personified. The voices got louder as he got closer words made their way through the dank walls of the old building.

 

"The fuck you little freak!  Don't have the money,  then your punk arse says I'm cheating on my girl with my fuckn brother? I am no poof -like you-!" One man said . Another voice echoed into John's ears....

" I gave you the amount we discussed. It is not my problem if you suddenly need the money to please your brother. "

 That voice...It sounded like Sherlock....but this voice was a pitch higher. Not by much.... Almost as if Sherlock was a teen .

 

The sound of rustling and fighting, grunts and fist meeting skin made John move quickly. What if Sherlock was in danger?  He lifted the gun and made his way quietly around the corner.

 

"Fuck you punk ! We gonna take the rest of the payment out of ya body! A poof like ya will enjoy it! .Boys strip em. !"

 

The sound of another punch and the ripping of clothing made John spring into action. As he rounded the corner he felt his heart stop. "DON'T FUCKING MOVE !"he shouted making the group freeze .

The scene infront of John was like out of a bad move. A group of young men crowding around a single body curled up half-naked on the floor . Graffiti on every surface of the walls and floor. The smell of weed , whiskey and blood burned his nose .He looked around. Good no Sherlock. His heart fluttered in relief, but this was still out if hand.

 The young men put their hands up and dropped bats and crowbars to the floor. The moment they seen John's gun all the fight left  them.

A tall man with a bald head and tattoos from neck to fingertips steps forward hands still in the air . "Ah, come on old man don't  be like that. How bout we make a deal? yeah?"

 

John didn't put his gun down "How about you stay where you are. " He doesn't do much else. He wanted to assess the situation before he puts an end to this and calls Lestrade. He just let the man speak .

 

" You are no copper yeah ?"he nods back to the boy on the floor . One of the others had his foot on his head so John couldn't see  the boys face and the boy  couldn't move. "This lil freak here. Says I'm fuckn my bother and owes me money. We are simply learning him a lesson. If you want we can hook ya up old man.  What ya want ? You name it we gots it. All you gots to do is walk away and pretend you didn't see nothin. Understand.?"

 

John snarled "I don't want any of your drugs . "he cocked his gun. His eyes darting to the boy on the ground. His skin was so pale his body was so lean,  if John didn't know any better he would almost thought it was a girl.

 

"Ah "said the bald man "You want a piece of his arse ? He's a pretty lil thing so it won't be gay. We was gonna take his arse, but you can have the first go. Hay DJ lift dat freak up. Old man here wants a piece of his arse. Show em dat pretty face."

 

When the blond man standing on the boy lifted him up by the hair . All the air left Johns lungs suddenly everything fell into place .

 

"Sherlock.." He whispered. John's finger slipped and his gun fired hitting the bald man  right between his eyes. His brain matter flew all over the floor and wall behind him ,some even got on his blond buddy holding Sherlock by the hair. 

 

 

 


	2. Whats going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When John finds sherlock well hes a bit not good.

Chapter 2

The man holding Sherlock went to run but John shot at his feet yelling  . "Don't move! " They all stop moving fear visible in their eyes.

John moved slowly waving his gun at the other men. "Get away from him.  Move over there where I can see you !"   One of the men tried  to make a move and John shoots out his leg.

"I said don't _FUCKING_ move unless you want to end up like your buddy over there -"John keeps his gun and a trained eye on the men. He knows he seen them somewhere before. . He don't want to admit it to himself, but he knows where - that video  Mycroft showed him. He moved protectively closer to Sherlock and took a look at him .

Sherlock is slumped to the floor his neck shoulders bruised . They avoided his face but at some point they gagged him with a little red ball clipped around his head. . His shirt was lying beneath him shredded. His pants were not in any better shape. They were riding low on his thin  waist , buttons and zipper cut out, the legs of his pants are ripped  up to his thighs. John felt sick with anger. Who the hell has the right to touch _HIS_ Sherlock like this !! Searing red-hot range flashes in front of John's eyes. Shots  fired, blood painted the walls , more shots followed  by more blood.  The sound of screams echo in his ears, but all he sees is the faces Sherlock made in the video. The sound of his painful cries begging them to stop. All he hears is the sound of those monsters flesh shoving into Sherlock's perfect cupid bow lips , into his tight little body . That John will never admit ,but longs to touch.

When the gun clicked dryly and the bodies piled the floor. John felt air fill his lungs and the world came back into focus. 

He turned to Sherlock and moves slowly to him. "Sherlock are you ok..."he moved to his side and went to remove the gag.

To John's surprised Sherlock jumped away from him, fear visible in his beautiful ice blue-gray eyes.

 

"Sh..shh Sherlock it's ok.  Come here let me get that off .." he cooed and approached him like he would a frightened child. Slowly he unclasped the gag and let it fall to the ground beside him. John raised an eyebrow at Sherlock's red swollen lips , tousled hair , and bare skin he looks so...young . John  took off his jacket and pleased it around Sherlock's small shoulders.

 

"Do you work for my brother? " the dark-haired boy said coughing a bit around his dry throat. 

John eyed him "No. I don't work for your brother Sherlock you should know that. "

 

Sherlock looked him up and down his frightened yet calculating eyes took him in like the first time they met. "If not how the hell did you find me ? Not that I'm not grateful it's just ."he looks down at his feet and curled  up, pulling his knees up to his chest. His small frame shaking.

Johns face filled with worry as he stood up holding out his hand to help Sherlock up. He hoped the poor thing could stand. "Well he was the one who brought me here . " Suddenly the forgotten necklace he was holding fell to the ground. ....His eyes widened. No way. No freaken way ! He stared down at the necklace and it all came back to him...

Sherlock grabbed his hand and pulled himself up. His legs wobbled under him. He adjusted his pants and pulled John's jacket closer to his bare body. "Wonderful where is the fatty -"he said pulling the jacket even closer self-consciously. Sherlock doesn't want his bother to see him like this. Bad enough he knows about this mess..

John bent down grabbed the necklace when he stood up, he looked down at Sherlock.

 

He. Looked. Down. At. Sherlock. Holmes.

 

"How...old are you Sherlock....?"John asked heart stopping . All the air left his lungs. There is no way this is happening. ....

Sherlock looked up at him with his messy hair, swollen lips and bright curious eyes. "Sixteen"He replied and put his hand on the necklace touching the talisman at the end.

" Thank you for that...."he said nodding to the bodies lying on the ground. " But I would really like to go now . If all possible...Can you take me home ? "

John was in shock how the hell could this be happening...... He just....What The hell ?! "Wait wait !?? Sixteen? BLOODY sixteen... " he turns around sucking in a breath. He scrubs his face and tires to control his breathing . What did Mycroft do ? Did he really send him back in time .No that is impossible. ..But he's here now looking at a much younger much shorter version of Sherlock. It is really happening. ...He takes a few more steadying breaths and looks back over at the boy . 

"y..yeah ... let's go home...."Maybe if he goes back he will wake up and all of this will be a dream... If it is not a dream someone most likely heard the gunfire , it would be best not be here when the yard shows up....

 Sherlock fell to his knees when he tried to take a step. John was next to him his doctor instincts kicking in and fear of what he seen on the video rushed over him.  
"Oh god Sherlock they didn't. ..They didn't _do_ anything to you did they ?" He asked slowly. A sudden  possessiveness boiled up from his sternum ...He had to push it away and try implying the only thing that might make the poor boy's body give like that. "They didn't. ... _touch_ you did they?"

 

Sherlock gently moved himself back so he was setting against the wall . " T..they didn't touch me ....just "he pulled up his ripped trouser leg showing bruised ankles . " They made sure I would not be able to run. " he bit his plump bottom lip . " Sick winkers. ... Got up set because I told his buddies the truth about him and his brothers sex affair.After they lied about the price -"he closed his mouth quickly and placed a hand over his left arm ...Track marks bruised the inside of his elbows. He frowned.

John examined Sherlock's bruised ankles checking for brakes. He found none. He felt relief wash over him .John was still wound up and confused , angry , and his hands were still shaking . The smell of blood and gun powered filled his nose....

This was a nightmare ...A child like Sherlock covered in track marks and bruises....  
He shook his head all he had to do was get Sherlock home . Then he would wake up from this nightmare. ...That's how it worked right? Or maybe jumping off a building?No way.....images of Sherlock's cold body was enough to break him out of his thought's.

"Don't worry about them Sherlock they were pigs...." He spat. "Come on let's get you up. It's only a minor sprain. "he said lifting the small boy to his feet. Sherlock's legs buckle under him again. John pulls the boy up and into his arms bridal style.

" Bloody hell old man what are you doing !!" The younger man protested and kicked but when Sherlock felt like he might fall he latched both arms around John's wide shoulders then around his neck holding on to the man who just saved him. "you....better not tell my brother about this! "he said feeling his face heat up*

John adjusted Sherlock's weight then smiled playfully " I would never " he said walking out of the warehouse holding a half-naked sixteen year old Sherlock Holmes in his arms. Expecting Mycroft's black car still parked and  waiting -

No one was there....

This must really be a nightmare

"Ok old man - "Sherlock spat when they got outside

It was dark now ... When did that happen?

"Where is my brother? You said he brought you here"

John lifted an eyebrow and looked around it was four in the morning ...how was it still this dark ?

"Hello earth to old man . My brother?"

John looked down " I have a name you know" John grumbled to his dream Sherlock . "To be honest I don't know... " He scanned the darkening parking lot . No car .He walked out further.

There was no way Mycroft would run off........

For a moment horror filled John's belly . This can't be real -. "He must have left ... I'll get us a cab Sherlock. "

The young man glared up at him. Then started squirming in his arms "YOU DON'T WORK FOR MY BROTHER!! LET ME GO !!" he kicked and thrashed ,screamed and yelled in John's arms.

The doctor looked down at the boy in his arms.Sherlock looked genuinely frightened of him.So John slowly put him down. "Sherlock you know I don't work for him. I told you that . He asked me to come get you....Because he found that tape in your room"

"What the hell are you talking about ? What tape?"The thin boy pulled the jacket John gave him closer to him as the night chill started to settle in . Fear was visible on the poor boys face...."Who are you?

John's heart stopped . _THIS_ was all starting to feel way too real. "What do you mean who am I ? It's me Sherlock , John Watson. "

 

"John?"


	3. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John??
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: 
> 
> Sorry it's been a wile guys lord knows I been wanting to get back into it , but personal life have interfered with alot of my free time.  
> Also good news! I will have a beta for the up coming chapters !  
> __________________________________

Chapter 3

 

John felt his heart plummet as everything , from the moment Mycroft showed him that horrid video to when he handed him the necklace to now, everything seemed to click and hit him with the force of a bus.

 

It knocked the wind out of him .This means he really shot those bastards ....He went back in time...and....

                     ..... He and Sherlock haven't met.

 

John hand tightly gripped the necklace. It is a heavy a remainder this was actually happening. He keep wanting to write it all off as a dream..........

A really bad dream ....but this was real. This was happening,and he just saved this child from being raped...

John swallowed heavily placed the necklace in his pocket. If he was going to get this young version of Sherlock to trust him , maybe not listen to him because he's Sherlock  and Sherlock never listens .   
John  was going to have to play the game. He needs to find Mycroft and get back home to his Sherlock. 

 

He stood up straight and held out his hand "I am John Watson of Northumberland Fusiliers. Three years in Afghanistan, a veteran of Kandahar, Helmand, and Bart’s bloody Hospital. Sherlock Holmes you will come home with me . Enough of this ' I'm scared of you' crap . Your brother sent me here to get you out of this mess and I did . So let's get you home, clean you up because I know you will be to bloody stubborn to go to a proper hospital. " The commanding voice should sway the boy. He hoped it didn't frighten him more than he already has becuase getting Sherlock home was his best chance of finding Mycroft and putting an end to this nightmare.

 

Sherlock felt his whole body tingle as he watched the older man's demeanor changed from worried doctor into a beautiful perfect military Soldier. His blood boiled and he felt it rush to his face .

... _.Oh god.....he is so hot_....Sherlock thought to himself.

Sherlock ducked his head hiding the blush creeping up to his face . "y...yes sir. " he mumbled and held out his hand he needed help back up. It not that he wanted to be held in those strong arms again . No.  
His ankles hurt. Really. But being held in the arms of a strong handsome soldier was not all bad either.

John licked his lips. That was easier than he thought it would be.  Maybe he should try it with his Sherlock when he gets home. He bent down  pulling the  boy back into his arms.The road wasn't to far so getting a cab shouldn't a problem . They sure will cause a seen leaving like this . A grown man holding a half-naked boy... What a pitcher. " Come on let's get you out of here .Where do you live?"

"The dorms sir. A few miles south of here."Sherlock mumbled in a small voice. John felt the small boy tremble in his arms.

 Something about the way 'Sir ' sounded coming out of Sherlock's mouth sent bolts of something sweet though John's veins.

 

"Alrighty let's get you home . " It seemed late enough for them to get through the streets unnoticed.

" You can't carry me all the way home your shoulder won't hold out that long old man. It will hurt too much . You might drop me."he pouted.

John laughed and adjusted Sherlock's small body in his arms so most of his weight was on his good arm " You would be surprised at what I can do for being a 'old man'"John teased with a wink . For once John seemed to have rendered Sherlock speechless.

 

\------------------

John walked them out to the main road and like he predicted this part of town was dead . He couldn't get a cab if he wanted to .

The walk was silent the only time they spoke was when Sherlock told him to turn this way and that . With no surprise he cut out half of the journey  by taking back roads and going through people's yards. Within ten minutes they came up to the dorms from the back and John snuck quietly up to Sherlock flat.

" The key is under the second board under the mat . "Sherlock explained as John put him down. The doctor was breathing heavily. But he wasn't in as bad shape as his Sherlock seem to think he was. John may have gained seven pounds but what the madman didn't know was, John's been going to the gym with a few mates from his rugby days ...he gained muscle weight unlike Mr. bones over there. He smiled to himself as he dug for the key. He wished he could show his Sherlock he could pick him carry him across town. Surely he didn't weigh much more than this Sherlock did. Yeah, he was about a foot taller but he could still show him....Pick him up ,carry him into the flat...maybe bend him over even-

John's  face heated up . Oh god this was not the time ! 

Sherlock didn't live at home meaning he wasn't going to see Mycroft tonight.

Oh well . He will be here soon enough.

He stood up once he found the key and unlocked the door.

Sherlock watched the doctor. He must have someone at home...someone he cared about .It was clear he was thinking about them. The way his face lit up and his eyes soften his pupils dilated.

"How long have you two been together? "Sherlock found himself asking .

John walked over to him and helped the small boy to his feet " What ? " he asked genuinely confused.

"The person you were thinking about just now. How long have you been together. It's obvious that you care about this person. Perhaps a romantic partner. Someone you love?"

John and young Sherlock where inside his dark ,messy,cluttered, flat . For once John was thankful for the darkness and clutter ...it helped covered his blush .

He let out a chuckle-snort and played it off "Sorry but you got the wrong idea. I was thinking of someone but he's a pain in the arse and you -" he placed Sherlock on the sofa "Remind me of him . Enough about that let me see your wounds. "  John stood up and flicked the light switch on then kneeled down and ripped what was left of the pant legs off so he could get a better look at Sherlock's ankles. They were starting to bruise and swell badly " Do you have an ice pack or something we can use we need to get his swelling down... "

 

The boy pointed to a small kitchen .

John rummaged through the icebox surprised he didn't find any lingering body parts;  just frozen food and a few things of meat . He took out two bags of peas and wrapped them in flannels  he found on the sink.

"How about you lay back yeah?"John said pushing the boy back to lay on the sofa. Once he was sure Sherlock was somewhat comfortable he placed the frozen peas on his ankles and used the shredded pant legs to hold them there .

 

Sherlock looked down at John as he worked and smiled.  Where did this guy come from ? He  was like a man out of Sherlock's wildest dreams . A sweet gentle solder who looked at him like he was the best thing in the world. ...Sherlock must really reminded this man of that someone....his son perhaps .... maybe even an ex lover...it was so hard to deduce this man-  
            John Watson.

_______________________

John found a few ankle bandages in Sherlock's small bathroom and wrapped him up. "There all better. "He patted Sherlock's leg softly trying to avoid the bruises showing up. "You should get something clean on, maybe take a shower ."

Sherlock huffs and moves into a more comfortable sitting position. How can this man be so comfortable . "Fine whatever just be gone when I get out . "  Sherlock mumbled 

John laughed "Yes of course I'm going to leave you alone after finding you in a bloody drug den. No way I'm leaving you alone Sherlock . Not until I know you are safe and not hurt. So go get in the shower I will get you some fresh clothing and toss out the rags . "

Sherlock looked affronted , but he was  tired to fight . "What ever old man . " He got up slowly and headed to the small bathroom . Something about the blond man's voice makes Sherlock's skin tingle. He can't help but to listen to what he says when he uses that tone.

Sherlock felt a sharp stab of pain from his sprained ankles but it wasn't enough to drop him just made his legs shake . He had to pause and hold himself up on the wall next to the bathroom door. John was at Sherlock's side in a moment and had his arm around the smaller boys hip. John lugged him  the rest of the way into the loo and helped him sit down on the toilet.

Sherlock mumbled . "I can handle it from here. I'm sore ,not cripple  . "he flicked his hand in a dismissive manner.

John smiles and walks out shutting the door behind him . After  Sherlock's bath John made him eat half a sandwich and sent him to bed after carefully rewrapping his ankles and looking over the bruising.

"Alright bed time . "

"You are not my father . I may not look it but I am in University. "

John lets out a soft affectionate chuckle."That don't make you a man . Or any less need of rest . Off to bed with you. "

"And where are you going to be sleeping ? At Home preferably ?" Sherlock didn't want to admit he wanted John to stay..... It wasn't that he was scared that the  men will come back for him.How could  they ? Their bodies were stacked up in the warehouse ,but  something about having John near helps settle his nerves.

John made a show of laying on the sofa with an over exaggerated sigh of comfort. "Mmmm this seems like a good place to rest for the night.

Sherlock rolls his eyes but don't argue with the doctor. He is secretly pleased he won't be alone tonight.

___

 

Sherlock lay in bed eyes glued to the darkness....... He could see them....

The men around him with their hungry eyes. He knew he wouldn't get his cocaine the moment the men dragged him down to the dirty ground demanding money. Then....the hands on his body ....filthy, greedy, sweaty, clammy hands that rubbed groped touched and caressed his most private areas through the fabric...Then ripping it....their hands creeped under the tatted remains of his clothing to his skin.... Then they beat him, hit him pulled his hair kicked him and  hurt him. He could still fill them all over.

He was sore and cold , shivering he pulled the blanket closer to his body. He told himself it was the withdraws making him tremble so badly . Not the memories of the filth that held him down ran their clammy hands all over his body. Sherlock curled up knees to his chest . Every muscle and bruise pulled and protested against the movement but he didn't care.... he felt safe like this . He was safe ..... in his dorm dressed in his soft blue dressing gown and pajamas. ..... the bodies piled up in the warehouse.

 

But the darkness was settling in....He felt like all the monsters in his mind could bleed through his eyelids and creep into reality and gobble him up and  leave nothing left.

 

__________________________________

John was snoozing on the sofa when he was jarred   awake from mock slumber to the sound of a fearful cry.

 

His military instincts kicked in. He didn't recognize his surroundings ,so the captain grabbed his gun every hair on his body stood at attention. Ready ....waiting....

Waiting. ...

....

 

...... Nothing...  
               
                  then...

                         another soft freighted cry ...

His senses came to him . The adrenaline tapered off ....and it all came back to him. Quickly he ran into the young Sherlock's room.

The doctor found him trembling tangled in his bed . Crying pleading...

 

"Please stop...I gave you the money-NO DON'T TOUCH ME !" the young man's voice cracked as he curled up tighter into his blankets .

John approached the boy carefully knowing all too well it's dangerous to wake someone from a nightmare. He sat on the bed . "Sherlock'"he murmured softly. No response just the fighting back and struggle against the sheets that held him down.

 

........

 

Sherlock felt them again more than one man. One at his wrist, one at his feet holding him down so he can't fight back. Anther was cutting his trousers as yet another man pushes his shirt up ran his cold wet filthy greedy hands over his slender chest up his stomach over his small pectorals. Fingers pinched and prodded at his nipples ...Then he felt a mouth clasp over the sensitive virgin flesh .."STOP!" Sherlock cried but they didn't stop . He couldn't fight . They were going to take him ......Tears filled his eyes ....

 

...

 

Then a voice. It was small far away ..... someone was calling his name .....

...He turned his head it was too dark. No one was going to save him now . He got himself into this mess ...His curse to read people and the inability to know when to stop talking has always landed him in bad situations but this....

The mouth on his chest bit painfully down on his nipple. A hand lower was groping at his arse.

He screamed in pain and fear....he felt his trousers being ripped off he screamed again....

Something warm touches him........ What ? ...oh ?A voice ? ...It's the same voice calling his name...Somewhere far away but ....it was coming closer...

-rlock"

....

 

..

.....

ock..............

 

herlock!"

 

SHERLOCK!!!!"

_________________________


	4. Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case a you guys are wondering I slipped a few chapters together so they wouldn't be so short . 
> 
> I am hoping to have more soon just bare with me guys . Life is busy right now with working on my masters and My job , and with the eclipse just around the corner it seems like there are 7 to 10 car accidents a day yay blood work ~ So.... Just say my free time out side surgery is about a abundant as Mycroft's since of humor . 
> 
> _________________________________________

Chapter 4

Sherlock sat up breathing heavily. His lungs felt as if they where about to implode. Slowly he drew in a breath. His body was covered in a cold sweat his shirt and blanket clung to his body. He looked around and froze when he seen John by his side ,face contorted in worry. Sherlock brushed his curls out his face and pulled his legs up to his chest . He was so embarrassed. How could he let something like that get to him? They didn't even do anything. They only touched. He shivered again and closed his eyes . If Mycroft found out about his little episode he would never hear the end of it...

John spoke his name again . His voice soothing away the dark shame and fear that coiled in Sherlock's gut.  
Then he felt the older man's strong hand on his shoulder. "Sherlock. Look at me . You're okay now. You're safe. "

Sherlock found himself leaning into the warm gentle touch of this stranger.  He didn't trust his voice so he just leaned over and pressed him self against the doctors side....He was safe now....

John's fingers found their way into Sherlock's soft damp curls. Slowly with each stroke of warm fingers on his scalp the young boy drafted off into the land of slumber.  
____________________

 

Day 1 ..

Sherlock woke up to the smell of sausage and eggs floating in from the kitchen . He rolled over with a soft grunt his stomach rumbled, and everything hurt ; from his head to his toes.  
Sherlock tried to sit up, his body protested. After a moment he managed to get up and push the tangled blankets off his legs and carefully got off the bed.

His ankles felt better. He could stand without feeling small daggers cutting into his feet. Carefully he took a step.

Once he was out in the main room he flopped down on his sofa with a sigh. He watched the blond man move about in the dorms small kitchen like this was his own flat. The doctor: John came at just the right time last night  if he never showed up. Sherlock knew he would be waking up on that filthy floor with more than a few bruises and a sprain ankle. He had his very own solder . A protector who pulled him out of the flames of hell . He didn't have to worry. He was safe. He felt his heart clinch and a smile crossed his face .

"Morning Sherlock "The sliver blond greeted cheerfully . A broad smile crossed his face. John's heart swam as he took in the sight of  a soft sleep rumbled younger version Sherlock flop dramatically on the sofa. Some things never change ."How you feeling ?" he set a cup of tea on the table in front of Sherlock ."I made breakfast .  You can eat after you wake up a bit. Do you need help to the loo?" John asked, an edge of worry invading his tone.

Sherlock felt a blush creep up his neck"No I can get to the loo my self "He grumbled trying to stiffer the heat building in his face.

John's demeanor transformed into his professional medical persona, critically examining Sherlock from where he laid . He lifted Sherlock's legs and sat down placing the slim roots on his lap. He then lifted up Sherlock' pajama legs slowly checking his ankles. The swelling has gone down but the bruises where a lot more prominent now. Nothing to worry about if he wraps it and stays off it for a few days ; he will be fine.

Sherlock's blush got darker as the older man lifted his legs.  The position they where in were almost like lovers relaxing in a flat watching crap telly. Sherlock has  never sat like this with any one before... He couldn't breath. He felt the older mans hands on his skin. They where soft and gentle .... He wasn't use to this amount of intimacy.  His family was not intimate at all .  He's never had a girlfriend to hold ...Well he don't like girls anyway so that was out of the question. His gray eyes drifted to the doctors soft strong slightly gun calloused hands....He was a surgeon. His hands where steady ,sold, and clean. His nails where at the perfect length just touching the edge of the nail bed.A Doctor , a fighter , caring lover,  types frequently with his index fingers.

Many things things could be deduced from just his hands. Sherlock licked his lips his eyes traveling up the mans arms . He had the same wooly beige jumper he had on the night before. The fabric was loose and hid the power of the muscle underneath. He may dress like a daddy but Sherlock knew there was power behind the cozy jumper clad man.  
He took a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

It wasn't that John was a doctor . He has been to many over caring professionals in his short sixteen years. It was the look in this mans eyes that made his breath hitch  . He looked at Sherlock like he had known him for years, like he was the most important person in the world. Like this was normal for them...Like-  they did this every day. To him they where not stranger's.

There was a hand on his shoulder taking him out of his thought's. "Sherlock you feeling okay ?"John's voice is filled with sweet worry.

Sherlock just nodded . He looked at John's blood covered jumper. "You are filthy. Don't you have anything clean to put on?"he asked with a sneer as he brushed the doctors hands off his legs.

John looked down at himself realizing he is covered in blood.

 

" Oh ...well I guess I should have bought something to change into."

Who the hell was he kidding? He got kidnapped and sent back in time . How could he have possibly known he was gonna get covered in blood and need a change of clothes?

John didn't even sleep last night.

It was only four in the morning his time when he got here. How could he possibly sleep after being tossed back in time , shooting a bunch of men, protecting Sherlock - a sixteen year old child Sherlock from being raped....!?

Now it was nearly 9:00 Am. this time. He was so confused.

John scrubbed his face and went back into the kitchen  and sat down at the small table.

Sherlock watched him cursorily obviously trying to deduce what was going on inside John's head.

" _Good luck "_ thought John. After he gets Sherlock to eat he's going to go try to find Mycroft as soon as possible and have him fix this mess. The man may be the British government but time travel is a bit much even for him.  All this should be impossible !

_ -Should be. _

If John wasn't living this himself he wouldn't believe it. He dug around in his pocket feeling for the cool metal of the necklace he clenched his fingers tightly around it. This thing was his only way back home....It's crazy how something so simple can change your perspective on everything you ever known....

Does his Sherlock know about time travel?

Will he remember John when he go's back to his own time?....

Would he still be the same Sherlock John knew now ?

He bit his lip . He had so many questions ,but all he wanted to know now is how the hell does he get back home !?? John must have been lost in thought for a while because Sherlock was setting in front of him with an empty plate and an equally empty cup of tea.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind" Sherlock said in a board tone. "Care to elaborate about what it is . Not that I care . All I want to know is why you are still in my flat ?"he would never admit it but he enjoys John's  company.

John looks up and smiles " Well my mobile seems to be missing. -and  I didn't want you to be alone last night. Not  after that. "He looked down at his hands. " I also need to speak to your brother. May I barrow your mobile? "

Sherlock slips his mobile across the table to John "If he sees my number he will come running " He huffed sourly but handed his mobile over .

John raised an eyebrow but didn't hesitate or question what he meant. He took the phone and unlocked the screen . No password.

He scrolled to the contact's there was only four , three of which were unlabeled. The fourth was Mycroft . He hit the name then the call button after the first ring he was greeted with-

"Did you make a list brother? I will be there in six minuets." The call ended.

"Ah wait"

B...beeeep .... beep... nothing but the dill tone.  Well that went better than expected .

Sherlock smiled " Might want to change out of that shirt. My brother may be a pompous lard but he is very protective. "

John groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose realizing he didn't even know this Mycroft.......God he remembered how dramatic the politician was when he simply moved in with Sherlock. ..Now he was siting in his sixteen year old brothers flat covered in blood.  And the bloody  British government just got a mysterious phone call from his brother.... Lovely.

...This can only end _well_.

 

\-----------------

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Mycroft. If he's a bit ooc don't for get he's 10 years younger 
> 
> _________________________________

John looked down at himself his mind racing. His eyes traced over the blood stains from the night before.  
Mycroft is going to be here any moment ..

All he wanted to do was go home. Not not deal with a  , cranky ,much younger Mycroft who thinks his brother is strung out in his flat. Making that phone call might have been a mistake ,but he needed to see him as soon as possible. He groaned sat back down at the table with Sherlock....

 

"So shorty, you wouldn't have anything for me to put on would ya?"John asked sarcastically loving the fact that he could call Sherlock Holmes short.

Sherlock rolled his eyes "Don't be daff of course I don't. Why would I have something that would fit you...." Sherlock felt his lip tug as a thought crossed his mind, before the young boy could stop himself he states. "You could just take it off..."

John looked at Sherlock for a moment dumbfounded. He had to be joking. Wait . It could work.The big hand on the clock swept past the twelve, the sound of car doors shutting echoed outside the dorm. .

The feet hitting pavement came next. Mycroft was on his way up.  
He looked at the clock .  He still had three minutes!! Panic filled his gut. Sherlock got up quickly rounded the table and over to the doctor .  
Sherlock's heart was storming in his chest, he could feel his face flaming as he reaches out and pulls at the bottom of the older man's jumper up . 

John jumped "What do you think you are doing ?-!"The older man hissed .  
Sherlock's cold fingers pressed under the fabric of John's jumper ,then pushed the soft cotton up and over his belly .

John protested "Wait !Sherlock do you realise what it will look like for a man my age to be half-naked in your flat !??" He tried to pull at Sherlock's wrist . The boy got on his tiptoes and lifted his jumper over his head tingling his arms at the shoulder and trapping his head in the cotton mess .

 

" I know you don't like men -old man ,so its fine. Take it off!" Sherlock's eyes darted down over the bare skin of the doctors tan body and licked his lips slowly drawing his bottom lip in to nibble on it . God...this man was to perfect.... broad pectoral a flat stomach defined by years of military and physical exercise. He wasn't ripped by all means no..This man was broad compact and nothing but strength. ... And with those arms-God. He could pick Sherlock up with ease.  Now is not the time to think about that. He tugged harder at the jumper making John back away.

 

"Sherlock cut it out ! " John scrambled blindly his jumper blocking his view he felt his leg snag on something-

He couldn't stop himself . He was tripping over the chair taking Sherlock along with him. He tried to catch them but his arms and head were still trapped in his jumper . His hand slipped off the table causing them to topple to the floor in an undignified pile of limbs. Sherlock now on top of him . He struggled to pull what was left of his jumper over his head. The doctor looked up to glare at the boy on top of him .

-John's heart stopped . -

Sherlock looked down at him . His kaleidoscope eyes ran over John's body , half lidded, pupils blown wide . His face was an unmistakable shade of magenta . His mouth was parted into the perfect heart shape 'o'

God...those lips... they were so close if John just leaned up a friction of an inch he could taste them .

Sherlock draws in a breath and wets his lips with the tip of his tongue.  
Leaving those full lips wet shiny....inviting.

 

Johns mouth went dry their eyes met and everything seemed to stop. Time, the sound of foot steps down the hall ...His heart.  His thoughts. Everything but the feel of Sherlock's weightless warm body on top of his, the cool puff of the younger man's breath that smelled of sweet tea and mint.

Sherlock hips were aligned with his and the young man shifted lifting himself just a fraction of an inch . Their bodies slotting together perfectly...Sherlock was just the right hight to mold to his body. .

 

One look into John's deep ocean blue eyes. Sherlock couldn't breath.  He could see the kindness and devotion. The strength and something beautiful he never seen in anyone's eyes...Something he could not deduce.  
John glanced down from the ice blue eyes back down to the full heart-shaped lips so close to his "Sherlock..."He said breathlessly licking his own lips momentarily forgetting he was not in his own world . This was not his Sherlock sculpted to his body like fine piece of art...This was someone who needed his help ....someone he saved. 

\----

When Mycroft got his phone call it was nearly nine in the morning. Why would his brother be calling? He should he in class . His first thought was to get to him as quickly as possible.  
He didn't give time for Sherlock to speak when he answered. All he heard before he hung up as a short "Ah-"

Ignoring that, he hacked into his brother's phone and followed the GPS to his dorms.  
He should have known better than to let Sherlock live alone . The last time he did ...he got a similar call ,and that night he found young Sherlock stung out at a party. He nearly overdosed...  
But, he had done so well the past year. Sherlock has gone to classes, listening to his teachers, he even seemed to have made a friend. ....  
This phone call chilled the politician to the bone. Panic started to rise . "Faster."He commanded coldly to the driver .

Mycroft was out the car before the tires stopped rolling . He may not be as fit as others but he could run quickly when he had to. He ran the short few steps to his brother's dorm . Outside he heard a crash .

 

\- with that he slammed the door open not knowing what to expect from his dear brother.......

 

He may have not known what to expect . Drugs maybe? Alcohol?  A few of college student's beating him up for the drugs. Any thing but this ..This was....

Sherlock was looking down at a half-naked man . Their faces were so close.  
\- Oh god you didn't have to be a Holmes to deduce what was going on or about to happen. What did Mycroft just walked in on .

He sighed closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Brother if you plan on having intercourse with someone please don't butt dial me." he drawled evenly.

The man under his brother shot up pushing Sherlock over with ease . Sherlock let out a yelped .   His ice blue eyes darting up to his brother .

Mycroft's narrowed his "Brother mine . I would expect you to have better taste in men "he looked down at John taking in the military back ground.  The scar on his broad shoulder. "He is more than twice your age. "

"Oh bugger off Mycroft "Sherlock snapped back as he got back to his feet.

John felt a blush creep up his neck "It's not what you think Mycroft .  I'm not gay. Sherlock and I were not shagging !  
Another thing- Sherlock didn't butt dial you. I made that call ."

Mycroft slithered over to John .The way he moved left a sticky feeling all over John's body. He wanted to shrink back away from that feeling . But he held his ground back straight .

Mycroft was only inches away in what John figured he thought was intimidating . John didn't budge or bat an eye he knew how dramatic Mycroft could be .

The posh politician was impressed most people were not so brave . They normally scurried back when he approached them with his cold eyes and armed men lingering behind him . He looked down his large nose at John. " You are really brave but bravery is just another name for -"

"Stupidity I know .” John finished rolling his eyes. "Look Mycroft you can't scare with the posh suite , the umbrella ,and goons." He hears Sherlock snort back laughter. He ignored it.  
John pinned him with a look , one he had perfected during his years in the army. He poked his finger into the politicians ever-expanding chest knowing physical contact was something the Holmes both were unfamiliar with. “ I know you better than you think I do  and I need your help." He poked the very shocked older Holmes again " and you are going to give it to me. "

 

The taller man's eyes narrowed "And what makes you think I will help you after you assaulted my  brother ?"

John dug into his pocket and pulled out the necklace and held it up right in Mycroft's chubby face.

"I have a feeling you know what this is ."

John watched as Mycroft's stone mask brakes and flashes with something John couldn't name . "Out !"he said sharply to the goons standing by the door . Without a word the men were out and closed the door behind them

"Brother mine could I get a moment alone with you boyfriend? "

Sherlock felt his face heat up at Mycroft's words, But no way he was missing this he never seen his brother so off-balance. John just seems to get better and better "No way if you two have something to discusses then I should hear it as well. "

"I agree Mycroft. Sherlock has every right to know what's going on "

Mycroft still had the look on his face . His lizard eyes stuck on the gleaming bronze necklace dangling in front of his face "Fine. Let's start with where did you get this ?"

"You."John replied simply .

Mycroft tired to school his features. He has never seen anything like this before. The only time he had been when he read his father's books.

"..When did I give this to you?"

"2017" John tucked the necklace back into his pocket "Do I have your attention now.? "

Sherlock walks up behind John and places his hand on the taller man's shoulder and pressed in close "What are you two talking about . 2017 is ten years away."

John looks at Sherlock and lets out a soft laugh "I'm from the future Sherlock. Man I finally know how old you are... 26."he smiles "....all be damned. . "he mused for a moment.  Then turned away from a confused Sherlock to and equally confused Mycroft. " So you are going to help me get back home or not ?"

Mycroft finally schools his features and nods "I don't know how much I can do for you but I know someone who can . "

"Bobby Singer.?" John repeated the name from memory. "You said I need to ask for his number if you can't get me home . "

Mycroft nods . " Right ..Before I do anything . Who are you and why did I send you back ?"

"My name is Doctor John Watson and the reason I came is well ... " he eyes drift over to Sherlock."We can't tell to much about the future now can we ?"  
Whoever this man was, if  Mycroft himself trusted Doctor John Watson enough to watch after Sherlock : that was all the answer Mycroft needed.

"Come with me ." 


	6. Bobby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft drags John and Sherlock to a post office it is more then it seems . 
> 
> _______________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added an OC to this chapter.

John followed the chubby man out of Sherlock's flat with a  very confused Sherlock still attached to his side  
  
  
" Mycroft I want you to tell me what's going on! " the boy said over John's still bare shoulder. He asked  again ...Then again wanting the  answers now.   
They walked down to the black Sudan waiting in front of the dorms. "This is insanity you expect me to believe this man is from the future? " Sherlock grumbled at his brother.  
Mycroft didn't say anything  until they got into the car.   
  
" Keep your voice down Sherlock! " he growled to his brother before slamming the door shut .  
The car zoomed off after a quick command from Mycroft.   
"There is a lot more going on then you understand, but it's about time you learn brother mine"

He looked over to John, ignoring Sherlock sulking from melting into the leather seats.

" Just to be clear Doctor Watson who gave you this necklace?  .."  
  
"You. " John said rolling his eyes. The Mycroft from his time hated people repeating themselves so why was he asking twice . "Are you going to help me get home or not ?"   
  
Mycroft pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's not that sample. Time travel is an extremely complex  science. ... And that necklace you are holding is out of Legend . Few have read about it,  and even fewer have actually seen it. And fewer believing even does what you are claiming  .." He looked John over.  He was still half-naked .Sighing Mycroft  continued not caring for the doctors state of undress. "We are going to need help sending you home But first I need to know.  Did you finish what you were asked to do?  "he said glancing at his younger brother.   
  
John nodded . He stopped the rape and even killed a few men.  Sherlock was safe now. "It's done." He was getting impatient. He  was half-naked ,stuck in the past on his way to god knows where. He is just ready to go home.

Young Mycroft is doing his best to wrap his head around this. Time travel seemed  to be a lot to take in even for a Holmes

" So  call this Bobby Singer guy and  tell him to get his arse over here and help. "  
  
"That is a problem ..... We can call him but,  Doctor Watson.  Mr. Singer lives in the United States ."  
  
John digs the necklace out of his pocket a sinking feeling  pulling him under   . " Well we have to call him  see what he knows. If he can't help us over the phone then I'm going to the states to find him "  
  
"If he's going I am  going to !"Sherlock said butting in.  
"Mycroft this is just too much! I will not believe any of this .  Time travel is not science its fantasy.. You can't believe this . You should have him prove it or at least have him tell us why he came back in the first place. "   
  
John looked at Sherlock. The young boy  can't know why he came back . God knows what he would do if he knew why John had been at that warehouse - at just the right time to save him " Want me to prove it ? " He challenged.   
  
Mycroft rolled his eyes the necklace was proof enough for him " Humor him Doctor Watson "he had to admit he was curious as well to see if he truly could prove it .   
  
John tosses the necklaces up and down in his hand and pins  Sherlock with a stare . " Your full name is William Sherlock Scott Holmes . You are the world's only consulting detective, a profession you  created for yourself.  
You have a keen interest in unusual or bizarre crimes, without which you  rapidly becomes bored, relying on nicotine to keep your brain active, although in the past , well present in this case you dabbled in illegal drugs such as heroin for entertainment.  
Sherlock you are thinker and an observer; you have an incredible ability to notice and draw deductions from seemingly trivial details you use this tool for solving crimes . You also often utilizes your mind palace for remembering the smallest of details and organizing your memories in  visual ways. However, your unusual and somewhat anti-social personality has led to many in the official police force to disliking you."  
  
Sherlock and Mycroft were both stunned into silence.   
  
"Incredible. "Sherlock murmured . "I haven't had  anyone deduce me like that, aside from my brother. "  
  
"I didn't deduce you Sherlock I know you. You are my best friend ."He grins at the look on Sherlock's face it was the same one his Sherlock  gave when he asked him to be his best man. He looked over at Mycroft.   
  
  
" And you  Mycroft you are a lot thinner in my time as well. So keep up the diet. It works wonders for you in the long run .  You even  find a little goldfish, a  Handsome gold-fish .” He said winking at the equally stunned  politician.   
"Is that enough for you two to believe me ?"  
  
Sherlock sat blinking blankly at him while Mycroft  simply nodded.    
  
John smiled to himself it's not everyday you can render two Holmes speechless . Man if only he had his camera.     
  
  
_This is way too much fun._  
  
  
___________  
  
They travel through the busy streets of London for a good half hour weaving through the  never-ending traffic. The ride was silent.   Not one of the men spoke thought's heavy on their minds.   
  
  
Sherlock's eyes never left John's profile. Was he really from the future? He's read about time travel...but it normally involved a doctor and a blue police  box. John has the doctor part but Sherlock has a feeling it's not the right type of  doctor. He sighs and looks out his window.  He was obviously making John uncomfortable, going my the tension in his shoulders and the tightness of his face .   
  
The car finally came to a stop outside an old rustic brick Victorian style  building that dated to at least the 1800s. There was an old sign hand painted that stated :   
  
**_POST OFFICE_ ** .  
  
The car pulled up the curb . "Let go Doctor Watson . We need to make a pit stop before your phone call. " Mycroft said getting out.   
  
  
Young Sherlock scuffled out after John.  
  
John followed  the  politician inside the busy building.  They walked past the busy front desk, back to a door with a strange symbol on it . John traced the mark with his eyes .  It was like something out of an occult book he read in high school. ..  
A six pointed oblong star circled by two thick lines.  
  
Mycroft pulled out card from his breast pocket swiped it across the symbol.  There was a click and a metal  board came out.  He placed his finger on it .  There was a slight  buzz  - Mycroft leaned forward as something came out the wall and scanned his eyes .  
Another click and the door opened.  
  
"Welcome back Mr. Holmes." said young a woman in a nice black pants suite. She stood about John's height, in hills . Her dark hair was pulled back away from her bird like face in a bun.  She held the same ice-cold expression as Mycroft.   
  
She bowed slightly before walking over to hand John and Sherlock two plastic passes with the  Holmes name printed in bold black letters ." Please where  these at all time in our facility or you will be escorted out ."   
  
Mycroft waved her away before John or Sherlock could say one thing to her. John clipped the badge to his belt loop and crossed his arms .It was rather chilly in the building . When he looked around the room they were in. It was small white plain room  with a table filled with food of all kinds ,soft lighting and tea.   
  
"This way Doctor Watson, Sherlock. "Mycroft lead them past the small table to the far wall...Again the same six pointed star . He swiped his badge this time the symbol lit up and the wall shifted back like a secret bookshelf then slid to the side like  the curtains during a play.   
  
John's mouth dropped at the sight  before him.  
  
He is standing on a balcony surrounding a large circular room containing a ham radio, telegraph, and switchboard. There is also a chess board. Leading of this room is a large library, full of books, weapons, and an extensive card file. At the far end is a large telescope and glowing marking painted on the walls. Man, woman ,and young adults scattered about in black suits .  
  
  
John suddenly realized how naked he was and pulled his arms closer to himself .  
  
They were all writing , reading , taking notes .working on the switch boards.  It was like a busy office with crazy glowing markings  painted all over the walls.  
  
When the door opened the people inside looked up stopped what they were doing and stood up straight like a commander walking in on his troops.   
  
"Welcome back Mr. Holmes " they said in unison .  
  
Mycroft put his hand up and they went back to work.   
"This way "  
  
  
He led them across the balcony to an open room. The walls were lined with artifacts  of all kinds.  Locked in cases with the same strange marking that seem to be painted all over.   
The room was more like a museum than anything else.  
Inside there was a single man .   

He was a strange man... bent over piles of books that covered his desk and the floor .

Papers and notes  litter the floors. When he looked up ,he smiled his teeth sharp like a shark.  Each tooth pointed and jagged. His hair was red on one half black on the other. The red side was cropped short while the black side was longer about to his collarbone. His pale skin was about as white as his lab coat. "Mycroft! !" came a deep  thick Russian accented voice said  " I was wondering when you were going to come visit me again !" He shot up from his nest of books and tried to make his way over.  The Russian man tripped a few times , fell down his face three-time, before he finally made it over to them.  
  
  
"What do you have  for me today? "he glanced back at Sherlock and John like a starving  man looking a juicy steak .   
  
  
Mycroft put his hand out in front on the two men" Not them . It's something the Doctor Watson  has ....Show him.  "   
  
  
John put his hand in his pocket and clung to the necklace unsure about letting such a strange man get his hands on it .  
  
"It's alright Doctor Watson.  If you want to get home let this man see it.  He might be able to help. "  
  
John nodded and pulled the necklace  out and dangled it so the strange red and black hair man could look at it . It happened it a flash   
"Hey!" John tried to protest.   
  
The man swiped it out of his hand and let out a scream. He twirled around jumped up and down, tripped on a few books and fell over . "Ahh!" he screamed again his ice blue eyes glued to the necklace "Do you know what this isss??" he said getting up and was in John's face. "Oh!! I'm sure you do!! It a fragment of a Tardis!!"He whipped around and placed it back in John's hand and closed his fingers around it .   
  
"A what ?"John asked confused.  " All I know it sent me to this wayward crazy train . I don't care what is .  Can you use it to send me back home  ?"  
  
"Oh nu nu nu ! "the shark toothed man murmured "I can not do so, no But I can tell you a man who can !"   
  
"Bobby Singer?"  
  
The crazy man snapped his fingers and waved his hand "Yes Yes him ! He is the man to call he knows as much as I do . If not more about objects like this ! The Americans can be dense but this man is a prize in the corn flake box ! Let me call him for you ! oh Bobby's going to love this !!! an actual piece of myth and legend fell right into my lap !! He's going to be green with envy!!"He whipped around tripped again before he got to his desk and started ringing the number.   
  
Sherlock stood there with John wide eyed at the whirlwind of a man they just met.   
  
John glanced  at Mycroft with a look that says it all . _Who the hell is the psycho and what the hell is he talking about ._  
  
Mycroft shrugged "Doctor Watson.  This man is Khoung Subbus our very own ....how can I say this 'Archaeologists ' he may be  nuttier than a fruitcake but the man's IQ is higher than that of mine ."   
  
Johns face dropped his eyebrows met his hairline and he looked over at the man on the phone ....Smarter than Mycroft?   
  
Khoung set the phone on speaker as he climbed over his desk walking over the book as the phone rang .   
  
  
One ring...two...three ...click "Hello?" Came a rough male voice..  
  
"Ello where is Bobby young man ?I wish to speak to hi-"   
  
"Bobby's dead "The rough voice on the other end replied then hung up.  The dial tone echoed in the mess of a room . Khoung stood still on his desk and the world fell silent.   
  
John heart sank .  
  
His only way home was ....dead ?


	7. Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hummm John don't like the news about Bobby being dead. And Sherlock is a bit OOc but he is only 16 after all.

Mycroft's eyes widened " Dead? How could that have happened! Doctor Watson let me see your necklace  "he held out his chubby hand expectantly.  
  
John bit his trembling lip.  
  
  
  
Dead?   
  
How can he be- dead... ?  
  
How is John going to get home?  
  
Is he ever going to get home?  
  
Sherlock. ...Is he ever going to see his Sherlock again???  
  
Panic, fear , confusion fell over him...What? What was he going to do-?!....The sound of his heart was hammering in his ears the flush of adrenaline took over  his senses. He couldn't hear the voices speaking.  
All he seen was scorching red-hot  panic.  
  
Someone tried to open his hand to get to the necklace. With  military precision  the person is  flipped to the floor with a loud bone crushing thud.  
  
"Don't you dare touch this thing!  It is now the _ONLY_  way to get me home! " He looked down at a very shocked Mycroft; his chubby  face was crumpled in pain .  
John liked that look on his face it suited him. It was his fault he is stuck here in the first place!  
  
The doctor whipped around to the odd red and black hair man with the shark teeth and grabbed the collar of his rumpled lab coat . Pulled him off the table and snarled "Listen to me you lunatic ! I don't care what you have going on right now, but you are going to take a look at this thing, study it , find out how it works, and send me home. Understand? If I have to help you sorry gits. I will do whatever is necessary "He tosses the pale man down "But you two will get me home -." He places the necklace in  the red and black hair mans hand "DONT fucking lose it . I can and will find you. Understand me?" he growled. "Now get to work."  
  
Sherlock watched in awe as the doctor flipped his brother's weight over his short frame like Mycroft weighed  nothing. He was wide eyed like a deer in headlights watching the show in front of him. Heat rushed up to his high cheekbones .  John's authoritative  voice made the bunker become quite, and it sent an odd shiver down the young Sherlock's spine. John just took control of the whole bunker  like it was second nature   
Sherlock licked his lips and sucked the bottom one between his teeth..... In a way he hoped John don't find his way home. At least for a little while....Especially, if he was going to keep this up.  
Sherlock waved a hand in front of his face.  Did someone turn the heat up?  
  
The red and black hair man looked at  Mycroft , ‘ the boss man' on the floor trying to compose himself . Khoung's  face tightened into a  snarl. He took a step forward and _hissed_ sharp teeth bared - like a cat or one of those vampires from the bad horror films. His hands were up long fingers curled like claws ready to rip out flesh.  
  
John just glared back at him waiting for him to do something,  hissing like a maniac or not John was not about to scurry away.  
  
Mycroft yelled when Khoung lunged toward John ,who readied himself for the attack.  "Don't you  even Khoung ! Stand down both of you!"He stood up using his ever-present umbrella to ease his pained body.  
" Doctor Watson I understand you are upset, but we need you to stay calm . Give us a few days-  
  
" _A FEW DAYS MYCROFT _ ?"He screamed making Sherlock jump.  No one yells at his brother like that....No wonder his future self is this man's best friend.  
  
"I don't have a few days! What am I supposed to do for a few days" he  barked . Eyes still locked with the hissing lunatic  in front of him.  
  
Mycroft jumped as well at the sudden shout . This small man was a short fuse to a ball of rage. He had to be careful with this one.  
"I understand you are up set but , as I said before.  We need you to say calm. We will find you a way home but for the  time being stay with my brother .  Since he's the reason you are here in the first place."  
  
Sherlock's heart skipped a beat . Wait....John was here for him...?  
Better yet , he was going to be staying with him???  He had to brush his hand over his lips to stop the smile he felt threatening to surface.  
  
"That's fine with me "Sherlock said with a shrug and a board expression.  "My flat may be small, but there is enough room for two. "He smiled up at John his pretty  bright gray-blue eyes sparkling.  
  
John felt all the tension leave his shoulders when he looked down into those familiar eyes...All the overwhelming fear, anger , adrenaline and fight  drained out of him .  His shoulders relaxed ."Alright."  
  
It seems as if the tension in the room subsumed with Johns.  
The moment he relaxed Mycroft moved away from him and over to the red and black hair man. "Let's get you out of here and have a drink yeah?"  
  
Khoung  simply nodded eyes glued to John's throat .  
  
  
"Doctor Watson. We will start looking at the necklace.  When  you take my brother home. I do not want this type of behavior in my bunker again. " Mycroft scolded." Sherlock  has class' in a few hours don't make him late. The car will be waiting " He touched Khoung's back and paused before he spoke again.  "also, do get some clothing . I don't need people getting the wrong idea about my family. " he slipped his free hand in his pocket and handed a debit card to John "I assume you don't have money with you, so made do with this. "  
  
John took the card blindly as he watched Mycroft handle the strange man out the room...

 

Once they were out of earshot and he and Sherlock were headed back across the balcony .  
  
  
"He hissed at me like  a cat who does that? " John chuckled looking over at Sherlock .  
  
Sherlock waved his finger in circles by his temple "Crazy people !"  
  
They both erupted into a fit of giggles.

 

________

 

The drive home felt like a drive home from a case in his time. He and Sherlock giggling inappropriately about his brother and the amount of uncharacteristic touching  and caring he showed the psychopath  who hissed at John.  
  
  
"Did you see his face when you tossed him to the floor ! And  how fast he got up when you and Khoung almost had it out ?  "Sherlock said fighting back tears of laugher.” I never seen that look on my brother's face !! I wish I had recorded it so I could send it to mummy!"

 

John had never seen anything so beautiful.Never heard anything more enchanting than the sound of Sherlock's genuine laugh.  
Not that his Sherlock didn't laugh genuinely, it was just this Sherlock was so pure and light-hearted. His  smile met and his sparkling kaleidoscope eyes that seem so clear . That fog that seemed to haunt  his Sherlock's eyes no matter what John did to make him laugh was gone...Had he done that by stopping those men?  
He took a deep breath he's not going to think about that right now .John  was  enjoying the giddy feeling of laughter after an adrenaline rush with his favorite much younger detective. He watched as Sherlock spoke and acts out the scene with Mycroft and Khoung . He puckered his lips ,made kissy noises. He  even turned away from John , hugs his arms around his small back and  rubbed his hands up and down his spine like he was making love with someone . All the  while making obnoxious sounds that sounded like  “Oh Crazy Khoung “

“Oh fat lard “

“Muuhhaa muhaaaa kiss me “

  


John laughed at Sherlock's jokes …..

 

_ Who would have thought he could possibly be this silly- _

 

Something no one back home  would ever believe …..

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
... _Maybe_   _staying here for a few day, and seeing that smile a bit more couldn't hurt- _


	8. Café Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock go clothes shoping
> 
> ________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short my midterms are crepping up fast when they are over I am going to go on Holiday and celebrating with a nice long chapter!! 
> 
> ________________________________________________________

 

Sherlock made the driver stop outside a clothing store just a few blocks from the dorms ." We can walk from here . “He told Mycroft's driver.  
  
John sighed softly . It seems he can't even put his bloody jumper on before they go shopping.  
Sherlock tugged John across the street towards the stores automatic doors .  
  
  
"Come on this place has some nice clothing John . Maybe we can find you something better than that goofy jumper."  
  
"Wait" John protested, this Sherlock was just like the one in his time. "My jumpers are not goofy they're  comfortable.  "He pauses outside the door. He didn't  pull his arm from the younger man's grip . He just stopped him from walking inside .  "Maybe I should wait out here until you get me a shirt.  Just grab anything and I'll finish my shopping.  "

  
Sherlock looks up and down John's bare chest and smiles " I don't thank they will have a problem with you walking in like that.  "  
  
John watched the young man's eyes linger down his torso a little longer than necessary.  
When Sherlock's eyes finally made their way back up to John's face.  
 He raised and eyebrow and smirked "Just because you enjoy the show don't mean the stores management will. " He teased expecting  Sherlock to roll his eyes make a snide comment, or even scof . What he didn't expect however was for the boys pale cheeks to paint red or his blue gray eyes widen, and mouth fall open in surprise.   
  
For a moment Sherlock  stood there blushing genuinely stunned.  
  
It took Sherlock a matter of fifteen seconds to compose himself ,forse down his blush and replace it with a mask of boredom. "Oh don't flatter yourself old man "He flicked his hand and walked inside with Mycroft’s card in the other. " ...Maybe I should do all your shopping for you~" He said with a playful wink before swaggering inside.  
  
John groaned . No way was he going to let a teenager choose his clothing. He followed the young man inside and went straight to the shirts, found the first one that fit,  pulled the tag off slipped it on than scuffled over to Sherlock.

Sherlock was looking at a few army clad khaki cargo pants .When John came up behind him . The boy just smiled and pushes a pair of cargos right into his arms "These will look great with that . "He said pointing to the tight green T Shirt John randomly slipped on.  
  
John sighs softly and nodded. He had a point.  "Alright I'll get them,  but I get to pick the rest of my clothing. I don't want to walk around all posh like you and your brother. " John could hear Sherlock's eyes rolling.  
  
"Alright if you want to dress like someone's daddy I won't stop you"He said with a put on sigh.  He went back to digging though the racks of fake military style gear.  
  
  
John chuckled softly and made his way  around the store .He was surprised at how well-normal it was.He pictured a younger version of Sherlock dragging him to some posh clothing store where a shirt would cost more than his paycheck. This place was reasonably priced and had styles of all kinds. He found a few new jumpers and three nice pairs of jean trousers.   Since he was going to be here a few days he also picked up a few pajamas .  
  
"Sherlock "John said with fake exasperation. When they got up to the checkout line.  The boy tossed three more pairs of cargo army print pants in , gray ,blue ,and brown with shirts that matched. He  even grabbed a pair of fake dog tags.  
  
"I will get the clothing just because I know how you are Sherlock, but I'm _not_ getting the dog tags ."He put them back on the shelf so the lady at the desk can put them back where ever Sherlock found them . " I have my own. "  
  
Sherlock's face lit up his cupid bow lips met his eyes in a blinding smile. ...John handed the lady the card,  paid for the items..  
  
Letting Sherlock pick a few things is worth seeing that smile again....Not like he would have to wear the ridiculous fake army fatigues.  He was only staying for a few days after all......  
  
Man that smile is contagious.  
  
  
He couldn't stop grinning himself.  
  
______________  
  
  
  
After they left the store. Sherlock dragged him in and out of stores of all kinds . Somehow he ended up with more clothing than he had back home.  
  
  
"Hungry" Sherlock murmured as they left another shopping center .  
  
"Starving" He replied  
  
"I know this grate café with great sweet tea and biscuits."He took John's arm again shuffling the bags around so he could hold the older man's elbow.  
  
  
John smiled down at him "Lead  the way "

 

This Sherlock was so different ....He was softer...more relaxed, pushy , sassy, ... touchy. ...  
John felt Sherlock's small warm hands on his bare arm . The feeling  sent small shivers down his spin...He and his Sherlock touch all the time ..but not this much...never in public.  
It was always simple touches . Like a hand on the small of his Sherlock's back or their feet tingling when they sat across from each other in the comfort of their flat, a brush of fingers when John hands Sherlock his tea. Pressing their shoulders against each other in the cab with their bodies buzzing  adrenaline after a good chase through the streets of London.

But one thing that never seemed to change with Sherlock was that look in his eyes. That  madding intelligence and the way he could see right through you. Even at this age John felt like Sherlock could see right through him.  
  
\--  
  
They sat  down at a lovely diner outdoor . John put his bags down and pulled Sherlock's chair out for him. John then  settled in across from the younger man and picked up his menu.  
A young waitress about Sherlock's age came up ,notepad in hand.  
"Hello what can I get you to drink sweety ?" She  licked her red lips and smiled at John tossing her long dark curls over her shoulder.  
  
"Sweet tea "Sherlock huffed from his side of the table.  
  
  
John smiled politely at her "Just a cup of Earl Gray please . "  
  
She wrote down the order completely ignoring Sherlock.  She smiled at John again  before wandering away swaying her hips more than strictly necessary.  
  
Sherlock rolled his eyes and lead forward on his elbows "Could she be anymore obvious? I mean come on. " he side rolling his eyes .  
  
John sucked in his bottom lip to stop the laugh from boiling up . What was that he just heard? Jealously?

 _Sherlock Holmes was jealous._  
  
A smile broke from his lips and he started to laugh. Sherlock looked down at his hands then smiled , lips pulling up to his eyes then started laughing to .  
  
"She was pretty obvious.  "  John said in between giggles.  
  
Once they stopped laughing the young dark hair waitress came back with their tea. She placed Sherlock's down first, then brushed her shoulder against John while placing his hot cup in front of him . She gave the older man  a wink and dropped a piece of paper next to his hand .  
  
After she swaggered away John and Sherlock's eyes meet and they laughed again. It's been years since a young girl like that hit on him. Sherlock's face made it even better -

  
Sherlock's laugher echoed around him it was such a lovely sound . He wish he could hear it every day...Soon their laughter died off and they sat there grinning at each other. John wanted to reach out and smooth his thumb over Sherlock's laugher redden cheeks.  
Finally breaking eye contact to look down at their short menus. A compatible silence fell over them nothing  but sounds of the lively streets of London and the chatter of the other customers . It sounded like home and with Sherlock across from him it felt like home.  
  
  
  
For a moment John forgot his dilemma of being stuck in the past -with this jealous young man who couldn't keep his eyes off of him .


	9. Home Again Home again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _______________*_____*_____*___________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well one more Mid term and I am done ! It's not the monster chapter I wanted to write sorry ,but I wanted to post it to congratulate my self on my perfect marks in Diagnostic Microbiology Midterm! 
> 
> This I thank is the longest chapter I have written so far . Well beside the chaptes I smashed together in a few of my earlier chapter's I hope you enjoy. I had with Mycroft being a bit occ but what can I say I love the man .
> 
>  
> 
> ______________________________________________

 

John tossed his bags down on Sherlock's sofa. " Sherlock I think you went a little overboard. I won't be here long enough to wear all of this."

 Sherlock rolled his eyes . " Then take them with you I'm sure my future self will appreciate the change in style"  
  
  
John just smiled "I don't think you would even notice .  "  
  
Sherlock raised an eyebrow and looked the taller man up and down . "How could I not notice John. Look at who  you are talking to . I'm sure my deduction  skills are a lot more advanced in the future then they are now . So I am  certain  my future self  would not miss a man like you living with him . "He bit his lip hopeing John would miss that last bit. He was just being honest . John was a very noticeable man....Tall (compared to him )  ,well built, handsome ,with beautiful sliver blond hair that seemed to only make him that much more attractive.  He was also a Doctor, but that wasn't the best part . He was a soldier. ...A caption..and if his taste hadn't changed , that little detail would have not been missed .  That detail  would be and still is extremely appealing. The magazine under his bed is proof of that. Even with John's tendency to hide under fluffy jumpers and dress like his dad's hot best friend; he was still very noticeable even to those who didn't have his deductive ability .  
  
John held back a smile. If he stayed too long he might end up doing something he might regret. This Sherlock was so open . John would put money on it that the boy dont even realise what he just said "Alright you have a point."  
  
Sherlock hoisted his backpack onto his shoulder and cleared his throat "I have to get to class-" he awkwardly shifted his bag on his shoulder and started to the door.  
  
" I can walk you there if you like.?  
  
Sherlock froze at the door hand touching the doorknob . "Wh-"  
  
"Just to be safe " John clarified. "Your ankles still must be tender and we don't know if those men were found yet. So it's better to be safe than sorry. "

Of course that's why he wanted to walk him to class.  John was sent back here to take care of him- Why Sherlock did not know, but knowing Mycroft it was to keep him off the drugs. There was no other reason this stranger would want to walk him  to school... Right?... It was just his job nothing else.  John says that he is Sherlock's best friend , but he was best friends with a different person in that time . Someone  from the future, because  here Sherlock didn't have friends... This man was just so easy to get on with.  It felt  like they have  known each other for years...When in reality it has been  no more then twenty four hours . Sherlock nodded " well let's go then. It's a three minute and thirty five second walk to my first class from here. "  
  
John smiled and grabbed his new jacket slipped it on and followed Sherlock out the door.  
  
  
  
__  
  
They walked silently for the few minutes until they came into the busy part of the school . Students walked about ,chatting , laughing , some of them even  looked dreadful.  
John smiles, it reminds him of his days in Uni...Man it feels like so long ago.... After the war and living with Sherlock ,jumping back in time ,meeting Sherlock all over again-  it was almost like his life before all of that never  happen....John was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't release they came up to Sherlock's building.   
  
"I will be home in a few hours . I only have two classes today...There is food on the ice box  and you have Mycroft's card if you want take out. "Sherlock mumbled as he scurried up the steps quickly and vanished into the building. John didn't have time to say anything ,not even a “ have a nice day “. He just shook his head and looked around,  took a deep breath of cool London air. This  was a nice part of campus .  Each building had its own style. One made out of wood like an old-fashioned cabin, another was a large silver concrete building that was at least three stories tall, with wide clear windows that reflected the gray London sky .Sherlock's building was a large brick building adorned with a few large bushes and a couple beds of flowers of all different kinds ,red, blue ,pink ,  daisies ,lilacs, lilies some John couldn't identify.  He's never seen this building during his time spent here. He looked up at the sign. 

 

 **" 102 Fine arts Music and Dance . "**  
  
  
John smiled of course he would be taking music classes. Though , he would have thought Sherlock's parents would have got him a private tutor or something . When he turned around he came face to face with a black sedan ... He straightened his back and got into the car . This better be good news.

 

_________

 

“Hello Doctor Watson "Mycroft said when John  got inside and  closed the car door. "I see you are living up to the job I sent you back to do. "  
  
"Of course I am . I won't let Sherlock get hurt like that  again .  Let's just cut to the chase. What did ol crazy hair say about the necklace ?"  
  
"Straight to business then ,I can see why I would have sent you  Doctor Watson. Khoung said he will some  need time to decipher the markings on the necklace. Do not worry it should not take too long .Khoung is fluent in enochian.”  
  
"Enochian ? " John questions.  
  
"Yes John. It is the langue carved  into the your necklace. It also it happens to be  the written language  of the angles.”  
Johns eyes widened "Angels  ?Like men sitting naked in the clouds , with wings and halos? I am having a hard enough time just processing this time travel thing. "John sighed.  
  
The chubby man nodded  " Precisely. Angles though, I have never met one . We are more than aware they do indeed exist.  The incantation on the necklace is the one to send you home .”  
  
  
  
Johns eyes widened , his  heart hammered inside his chest . Home? He was going to be able to go home ? So soon ? He could finally forget about this nightmare .? Well maybe not forget about young Sherlock.  The rest can be forgotten. A smile breaks across his face . He felt like he could hug Mycroft, though that would be petrifying.  He huffed out a soft laugh "s..so you're telling me when senior psychopath translates that necklace.  I'm going home ?”  
  
"Yes doctor Watson.  We will return to the place where you first arrived in our time , Khoung will chant the spell and send you home . I wanted to thank you personally for protecting my brother. I worry about him constantly.  "  
  
John smiles " I know Mycroft.  I will always protect your brother . He is my best friend.” John watched as something in Mycroft's face shift at his words.  He was deducing John reading him like words on the pages of a book.  
His eyes widened a soft pull of Mycroft's lips broke his stone cold mask .  
  
"And do continue to take care of him. I am so happy he found a partner.  You two are perfect for each other. I always knew he had a thing for army men. "  
  
  
Johns eyes widened . He felt his face heat up. Unable to hide the blush that he knew was there . Of course that's how Mycroft sees them.  That's how everyone sees them . But he and Sherlock well...Sherlock don't feel things that way - in his time anyway.... John bit his lip...maybe that awful night made him that way..Unfeeling ,and uninterested in sex and relationships .The only thing that mattered to the detective was the work . They were friends and family that's all John needed . Even if his feelings for the crazy detective are more then that.  He would never push the man or make him uncomfortable with his _sediment_ . John loves Sherlock, has for a long time but they could never work out...Sherlock's to closed off and John well he's straight...  
He don't say any of that . He just smiles at Mycroft and holds out his hand to shake the other man's " Well he does seem to have a good taste in men ."He joked softly as Mycroft took his hand in his.  
  
"Oh yes you should see the magazines I have found while looking for drugs Doctor Watson. They would make a sailor blush. " They both laugh. It was a surreal experience. Mycroft's laugh was soft like a quiet hum of hummingbird wings. It was nothing like John imagined his laugh would be like. He didn't even know this man could laugh.   If Mycroft  did John would have  assumed it would be a shrill nasally sound that left a slimy cold feeling  on his skin.  
He was ready to go home but before he left he wanted to at least say goodbye to Young Sherlock.  
  
__  
~~~~  
**102 Fine arts music  and dance .**   
  
They stopped outside of Sherlock's school building  "I will let you know when Khoung has finished with your necklace. I am aware you would like to say goodbye to my brother before you go."It wasn't a qustion.   
  
John smiled over at the politician.   
"Can't slip anything by you Holmes now can I ?  "he took Mycroft's hand again started to get out.  
  
"Of course you can not . Oh ,John when you go inside do be quiet  he is not to fond of strangers watching him dance. "  
  
"Dance? " John questioned .  
  
"You will see just stay quiet and wait until he sees you."  
  
  
John nodded and patted the hood of the car "Thank you Mycroft . "  
  
"No thank you Doctor Watson . We will phone you when Khoung is finished "  
  
John nodded and shut the door .  
  
  
Dance ? He smiled to himself. It was probably some kind of ball room or walts type thing. At least that cleared up why he was here. Music was something that John always figured Sherlock learned as a young boy anyway not in Uni. He walked up the steps to Sherlock's building . Now that he thought of it he didn't know what room the boy was in....Oh well won't hurt to ask.  
  
He walked inside the large building . A short , older woman with short ear-length silver hair greeted him with a friendly smile. "Hello Sr. Are you here to watch the class. ?"  
  
John smiled “I was looking for a certain student. Sherlock Holmes? "

The woman looked down a her clipboard and rummaged through the pages "He's not on stage today but if you still want to see him he's down the hall in dance room 801. "She gave John a slip and wandered off back to her spot by the door. John glanced over the paper she gave him as he walked down the hall."  Apparently they are having a show tonight " He mumbled to himself. He folded the paper and tossed it in a nearby ben. He looked  around the halls and stopped mid stride as he came up to a large window . His eyes caught a figure inside the room ,far to the right, In a corner away from the other students . His short dark curls  were pushed away from his forehead.The boy  bent back on his hands and flipped over in a slow back flip, then repeated the action in the opposite direction. He continued to move . Every movement elegant and  graceful.. It was hypnotising to watch. John's mouth felt dry as he watched the young man lift his leg over his head  turn to the wall keeping one foot on the floor the other leg  laid perfectly against the mirrored wall _. Holly mother of -he was so flexible_! .Soon he was dipping, dancing ,  arms moving like the wings of a swan , toes pointing.  ….he was.. _so beautiful ._ John thought.  His heart might stop. -

Ballet ...Sherlock does  ballet . The Doctor shakes himself out of his hypnosis and finds a seat next to the few other individuals watching the students. 

  
"Your boy in there to ?" a  woman next to him asked as he sat. John didn't take his eyes off of Sherlock's movements . "Ah...yeah he's in there. "  
He could hear the smile in her voice  "He must be new. I never seen you here before. "  
  
John took his eyes off of Sherlock for a moment to regard the woman.  She was a pleasant blond woman with soft gray eyes . She had a nice face a few to many moles but it somehow worked for her. She was a bit overweight but that seem to work for her as well. He smiled "Well he's not new. I am this is my first time seeing him dance. " his eyes drifted back to Sherlock he couldn't look away.  " I wanted to see him before I went home. "He spoke softly.  
  
"Oh army father uha? Must be hard on him ...Who is your boy?"She asked sweetly .She followed his gaze   over to Sherlock and she let out a soft gasp " So you're the father Of him- oh he's...something...His dances are breathtaking to watch.He's very talented .”

John just nodded ...He didn't care about small talk.He just wanted to watch Sherlock for as long as he could...If it turns out he's not aloud to remember anything from his trip into the past . He would beg to anyone who was listing to let him just have this .

Just  this moment.

  
Let him remember Sherlock's dance .

 


	10. Good bye ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good bye ??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a grate friend of mine gave me a gift for this chapter. Since she reads over my shoulder during class and well the result is at the end of this chapter...Prepare your self it is not what I expected either XD.  
> \--  
> And there is mentions of suicide at the end of the chapter just to give you a heads up since its not in the tags -  
> ________________________

  
Sherlock took a deep breath arms in the air...slowly  he excelled  ,bringing his arms down,  hands out with that ending his practice for the day . The class ended  bit earlier  than normal.  Sherlock didn't mind that means he can head over to the lab early and check the incubator and see if he has pseudomonas or klebsiella growing in Mycroft's pillow. His brother deserves a good case a pneumonia.  He wipes his towel across his face to hide the smile dancing at his lips.  He walks   over to the other side of the dance studio to grab his bag . He needed to change before he left . He couldn't just walk into the lab with a deep blue leotard.  
He was  half way bent down reaching for his bag when something caught his eye. He glanced up and his inside froze over .  
  
  
"John." He hissed .  Quickly he fumbled for his shirt . Anything to cover himself with but it was too late the other man had made his way inside the classroom and over to Sherlock.  He was so lost in his mind plaice that he didn't even see the older man walk in. How long has he been here. ...  
  
  
Wait why was he here ? Sherlock  felt an unexplainable falling sensation.  
  
"Now ,now you didn't have to get all dressed up for me ."John teased from behind him. His eyes followed the back of  Sherlock's long legs up the smooth tight fabric of the ballet outfit to the cute small little, ferm , plum shaped arse that the tight fabric did nothing to hide.  
  
Sherlock grabbed his shirt from his bag and held it close to his chest . He could feel the blood fluid  to his cheeks. "What are you doing here John ?I told you I would be home in a few hours."  
  
"Well I got some good  news. I'm going home."    
  
There was that unexplainable falling feeling again ...

 

He was going home?

 

The words echoed in his head. Johns soft voice echoing around the halls of his mind palace. He was leaving?  But they barely know each other. John was the first interesting person he has ever met. He stood there blinking . The words continued down the halls of his mind like a song on repeat . He didn't notice he had been quiet for too long until John put a large wide hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Sherlock you ok? "  
  
"Of course I am old man ."He squeezed his shirt tighter "Well be on your way then " Sherlock turned around and slid the shirt over his head .  
  
"I wanted to say good bye first Sherlock.  "  
  
"Good bye then . "He said keeping his back to the other man.  He kneeled down to his bag pretending to look for something . His heart wasn't in his throat, and it did not feel like all of his organs just froze over in a thick layer of ice. No Not at all... "How long have you been here ?" He asked dumbly.  
  
"Since the start. Your dance was beautiful. "

Sherlock could hear the smile in his voice."I don't know how this time travel thing works . If I get to keep any memory I want your dance to be one of them. " John shifted foot to foot and rubbed the back of his head.  God did he really say that out loud. " I mean, I want to remember you and the dance.  It was beautiful. "He felt his face flush why was he flushing ?  
  
Sherlock looked back at him his face unreadable.  " thanks..."The word came out like a soft breath.  "I hope we meet again soon.. I won't mind having a doctor around it could be helpful. "He holds out his hand "It was nice meeting you Doctor John Watson.  
  
John took the other man's small hand in his " We will just do me a favor yeah. Try to stay away from shady people...." Sherlock looked down at his feet .  
  
"Yeah...I will ."It wasn't a lie he. Was going to find a more reliable dealer.  
  
  
"Better be off then "The doctor pointed his thumb vaguely to the door "see ya around?  "  
  
  
Sherlock smiled "Let me walk you to the door.  
  
They walk through the building out to the front door where Mycroft's car way awaiting John's arrival.  
  
  
Sherlock looked up at the other man and smiled "Thank you again for what you did for me . "  
  
  
John would miss looking down at Sherlock. He like how short he is . He placed a hand on Sherlock's curls and ruffled them softly "anytime mate. "He turned around got inside the car.  
  
Sherlock watched as the car drove off until it disappeared.  There went the most interesting man he ever will meet.. He hopes they can meet again soon.  
  
__________________________  
  
John shut the door and looked between the two men across from him .  
  
khoung sat there in large  red and black heart shaped sunglasses that matched his hair.  He had visible sunscreen on that looked yellow against the pale skin on his nose . He wore a large black trench coat the cover him from neck to feet , and black gloves that squeaked when he reached out to hand  John his necklace  "Here."He said deep Russian accent rumbling in the quiet space of the car. "I translate the marking all we have to do is get you back to where you first arrived ."  
  
John snagged the necklace from the strange man . He couldn't look away from the tiny frilly top hat clipped on the red side of his head ...It to matched his hair and sunglass...this guy was a ...

a......    
  
    a.....  
      .....weirdo who dresses like that?  
  
"Right yeah...uhm.  It's the old warehouse just a few minutes away from here. "John said his eyes still glued on the strange man .  
  
Why didn't Mycroft  say anything about this man  in his time? And why the hell was he wearing sunscreen. !? It's bloody London.  
  
Mycroft snapped his fingers and the car started to move.  
  
  
The drive was short ,quiet ,and extremely awkward. John would have been excited that he was going home but  this guy ..weirded him out . Every time  that creeps eyes meet his .John felt something cold wet and slimy slither across his skin. He just keep his head down and picked at the string of his new coat...  
  
  
The drive seemed to have taken forever but the moment the car stopped John got out quickly . "Right here!" John called to the men slowly following him.  John glanced over at the building ...No police tape . Not even a single speck of dust changed since he been here....Good no one found the bodies yet..Maybe he should tell Mycroft .

No...He didn't want to explain to him about how he stopped his brothers gangrape.  
  
When he turned around Khoung was standing there with a black  umbrella over his head it had ...John hated to say it. Cute little red skulls hanging off the ends of it like something out of Wednesday Adams wardrobe. Sherlock would of had a field day with this loon.  
  
"Let me see the necklace "He said taking John's hand in his like the Mycroft in his time did. John shivered at the touch but didn't pull away.  How could one man's hands be so cold?  
  
"Clear your mind and think of home. I'm not sure where you will end up since I don't have a visual of where you want to go.  So you have to do it . Think of the date and place ."Khoung looked down at John waiting "Close your eyes and get a visual ."  
  
John did just that.  The picture of his home..The wall paper filled with bullet holes , The ugly yellow smiley face , the warm fire place ,the skull...Sherlock....he smiled . His Sherlock sleeping on the sofa cradling his villon like a child would his teddy. That's where he wanted to go right back to that moment . He did promise Sherlock he would be back. "Alright I'm ready "He spoke softly.  
  
The chant begin...it sounded darker coming from the low rumble of a Russian accent then Mycroft's polished posh voice but the word sounded the same...  
  
...Time  
  
  
  
  
     ....... seconds  
  
  
              
  
            ....chanting  
  
                 ..........a minute  
  
                              Two........

  
                         .... John felt nothing ....No stomach churning white noise filled his ears. No yellow light blinding him .....He still felt the touch of Khoung's inhuman cold hands on his.  
He still could hear the rumble of his voice...  
  
  
.. "Whats going on? Why isn't it working Khoung " Came Mycroft’s voice.  
  
John's eyes snapped open...Something resembling panic rose up from somewhere deep inside John.   A panic he hadn't felt since he was shot.

 

“ I'm not sure , I recited the incantation exactly maybe ...It has to be read by a human ...or an Angle Sr. “ Khoung  pulled his hand away from John as if it burnt him “I'm sorry , I am no help .I will try to find another way.  Maybe if you  recite them after me and hold the man's hand. “ He nodded to John “He said your future self was the one who sent him.  Maybe you can do the same boss." Mycroft came up the John .” Alright give me your hand Doctor Watson. “

 

Unable think through the fog of panic John just held up his hand holding the necklace, and  just prayed  to whoever is listening that this works.

John closed his eyes again.  The prayer in his mind like a mantra.

_Let this work_

_Let this work_

_Let this work so I can go home_

_Let this work so I can see Sherlock'_

_Sherlock_

_Sherlock_

_SHERLOCK!_

 

Mycroft repeated the words Khoung had chanted perfectly…...He held John's hand the same way the other Mycroft and Khoung had.

 

…….Nothing

             ……......He was going to be stuck here forever. ..John felt a tear fall down his face .He was never going to see his Sherlock again.What was the detective going to do without John?  He was going to be so worried ...Would Mycroft tell him what happened. ?  That John wasn't coming back…

What if by some law Mycroft forgot about John and he was stuck here for the rest of his life . In a past  that was not his own. .. A past where his other self would eventually meet this Sherlock and start a life? Would he meet himself ten years down the road . Broken from war .Would he even see himself?  Would his younger self even  meet Sherlock at all?….Sherlock saved his life…. If he never met Sherlock, a bullet  would have meet his skull.

Would that happen if he never meets this Sherlock? Would he die if his past self kills himself. ?....It was to much...to much.......

 

To much....  He fell to his knees racked with numb panic and fear. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_____________________❤_____________________________

(( So a buddy of mine asked to draw a visual for this chapter I was like sure I would be honored!!!! I would love that !!!

 

 

. I was expecing some Sherlock in tights or someing as equally sexy ...Instead she gave me this.... 

 

Khoung in his heart shaped glasses. I laughed so hard I cried and had to share it. Of course . 

#bff drawing my Oc Khoung :

 

 


	11. My fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John makes up his mind and makes another call.
> 
> ______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Everyone Thank you for the all the support and the love . This is the longest thing I have ever written and its still going strong because of all of you.
> 
> Also to all of those who commented on my friends drawing, She wanted to say thank you!! The smile on her face when I showed her your guy's commits was amazing I can't thank you guys enough! all of you are so amazing !!
> 
>  
> 
> ________________________________________

_**No**_....

He is not going to give up on this so easy. He's not that type of man . John shot up to his feet straightened his back. His blue eyes growing dark. He strides over to Mycroft and grabs his posh suit collar .

"Look here you son of a bitch . You will get that damn thing to work even if it takes you another week! You. Will. Get. It. To. Work.  "He emphasized each word with a threatening hiss. "And if you can't get this thing to work . I'm calling that dead guy back and who ever  was on the  phone when Khoung called  is going to explain what happend.No you know what.  I'm calling  them now. "  He was pleased at the flash of fear he seen pass over the ice man's face.

Mycroft tried to shrink back but the shorter man held him in place. Slowly the Mycroft  reached down to grab his mobile and handed it to John.

"I don't know if they can help you Doctor Watson.  The Winchester's may be talented but they have a tendency to cause more problems than it's worth.

"So you know them then?"

Mycroft shook his head. "I don't know them personally . I simply know of them and the lives they lead."

John opened the phone and scrolled  through Mycroft's numbers. He sure did give his important phone  up easily. He must trust John or really feared what he might do.  John found the  number and hit the call button.

One ring...two...

"Hello?" Came the same rough voice as before.  It sounded slurred with sleep and a night of getting pissed .

"This is John Watson I need to ask about Bobby singer. "

"We told you he's dead. "

"Don't hanging up "John rushed when he heard the sound of rustling "I need his help or someone who knows as much as he did ."

There was a long silence from the other line until a softer voice echoed though the phone . This voice was farther away and muffled by the distance.

"Dean we should listen to what he has to say .It could be a case. " the soft voice murmurs.

"Fine ." He said to the other voice "You a friend of Bobby or what?   What's your problem? "

John sighed, relief flooding over his tense muscles ,he didn't relax but the tension in his shoulders lighted up.  
"I'm not his friend.  I just heared he could help we with a necklace...."God he hoped whoever these people were believed him. " you see this necklace sent me  back in time and now I'm...well  stuck. The man who sent me back told me to find Mr. Singer if I need help getting back home. ..and ...well..."John's voice broke at the thought.  His emotional state shattered  "I can't go home. " another silence before that deep sleep rough voice -Dean answered  


"Where you at ?"

"London. "

"  _LONDON_?!!"the man yelled onto the mobile.  "Like in England?  "

"Yes of course . I can be in America in a few days,  If you think you can help me. I can bring the necklace. " Why were they surprised? Oh well he didn't have time for that. Mycroft did say that Bobby guy was American ,so a call from some time traveling British man might be a bit much for them.

" Our place is a bit hard to find so we will meet you at the Hastings Municipal Airport . Look it up. You will find it. When you get here give us a call . We can have a look at the item then go from there. "

Something in John's heart lifted

"Alright see you then think you mate."

"We can't guarantee we can get you home . But this sounds like our kind of gig. See ya then " the dial tone echoed in John's ears.

Could these people really help?Oh well he was not going to give up yet . There was to much at stake . If he could get this necklace to work he could travel right back to his time no matter how long he is stuck here....Right?

He handed the mobile back to Mycroft then shoved the necklace back  into Khoung’s pale hands "Find out what makes it ticks. and Mycroft set up a jet for two. I want to be in the United Stated within three days no later. Understand? And Khoung if you figure that out before then we won't need the jet. " He strolled back over to the car got in slammed the door leaving both men standing in shock and a bit frightened at the fireball of a short man .

"We?"Mycroft arched an eyebrow ah...he means Sherlock. He smiled . This John  was frightened,  stunned on  the border of a panic attack . Then John  did a complete 360 and changed into a wrecking ball of a man whom stunned a  vampire and sent a shiver of fear though the British government like they were nothing...Though Mycroft doubted John  figured out what his companion was.....

He walked back to the car umbrella twisting  in his  chubby fingers. No wonder why he chose this  John Watson to protect his brother.   He would bet this man  keeps his future brother in line..... Oh, how he likes this Doctor Watson . If he can't get him  home Mycroft might just hire him to look after his brother for good.

Not like the Doctor would say no.   
____________________  


Sherlock just got done with reading out his results from his TSI slants  
( triple sugar iron agar) they were was positive for Klebsiella Pneumoniae. Though he knew what is  when it grew out on his MacConkey agar plate ,the distinctive large, pink, mucoid colonies that grew out was all he needed, but he did the additional testing just for the fun of it.  Hopefully Mycroft would get pneumonia .He deserves it...  
After sending a man like John into his life then taking him out just as quickly. Why did he send him anyway just to take him away so soon. If the Doctor  was here to help Sherlock with his drug abuse should he stay longer ? Or was he sent back  just for that time in the warehouse ? Could John been sent back just to stop what ever was going to happen? Sherlock knew if John didn't show up it would have gotten bad ....really bad.

You didn't need his deductive ability to see what was going though those men's minds. Hunger, anger , and a frightening amount of lust. Sherlock bit  his lips, got up from the table and started cleaning up. He tossed  the TSI tubes into the biohazard waste and placed  organisms  in a red Biohazard  bag to keep the smell out of the lab, then tossed them out as well.  He bleached his table and hung up his lab coat. He was about to grab his bag when a familiar head sporting a black mohawk rounded  the corner.  
Sherlock inwardly groaned he didn't want to deal with this after all  he been through in the past few hours... Quickly the small boy grabbed his bag and made a beeline around the other side of desks and out the opposite  door . It was a longer  walk home but he didn't want to deal with him.

It was too late the dark headed man spotted him "Hey freak !I need to talk to you !!."His deep voice  rumbled through the door after him. Sherlock picked up speed . He really didn't not want to deal with this.... Just a few more meters  and and can hide in the closet down the hall. No one but him seemed to know it was unlocked. It was his safe spot . He could see the hallway leading to the closet  door but it was to late he felt a strong hand on his shoulder push him . He stumbled forward clutching  his bag. he straightened up but didn't turn to the man . "What do you want  Wilkes .?"Sherlock said keeping his voice board.

"I  told you to call me Sebastian .I  think you know what I want. Do your little trick. It obvious you poof. "

Sherlock fought back the need to grit his teeth. He don't mind freak but... poof?That stung more than it should.  
He turns around  and rolls his eyes. "It's not a trick. I simply observe  and see what your idiotic lives consists of. Does your girlfriend know you been diagnosed with HIV from that dirty needle you used?"

The other man's face turned the same shade of red as an apple .Sherlock seen it coming.  The fist came fast, but he  ducked  away in time his ankles ached with the movement.  After his dance classes his ankles swelled up and the bruises really started to ache. He lost his footing for just a moment  and the next punch got him right in the stomach.  


Sherlock staggered back and dropped his bag to cradle his throbbing gut...he sucked in a harsh breath.  
"I take that as a no?"

Another fist , this time to his side Sherlock fell to the floor his ankles giving out . He  groaned softly . "I don't have what you want Wilkes . I ran into a problem last night. You didn't give them the right amount."

Sebastian's red face seems to get impossibly redder "Like hell I didn't give you the right amount! You just keep the stash for yourself didn't you , you little queer !" he lifted his fist again aiming at Sherlock's face it was coming.  Time seemed to slow down. Sherlock closed his eyes bracing himself for the hit.

Why did people always do this? They always want something from him...When they get it  they hurt him or call him names.  When he doesn't follow through or completely deny them they  do the same hurt him ...call him names . He's tired  and tried of trying to connect with people. It don't seem to work. Why does it happen like this? Constantly in repeat. Hurt, abuse,  name calling ,put downs , they use and beat him. Why can't one person be kind to him.... Yeah he's smarter than everyone. Of course he doesn't understand how normal ordinary people worked. And yes he is a homosexual but ..he don't understand why . Even if he tries to hide that part of himself it all happens over and over.  Everyone he ever meets .....he tries to impress them with his best skill ...deductions...Again a fist to the nose or a variety of colorful names and phrases....Why can't they just..for once say "  _thanks for doing this..."_ when he does something for them. Or " _wow that was brilliant_."when he deduces something.  No ...he won't ever get that from anyone..All people were the same.... If it hadn't been for John last night he would most likely be in a hospital having  overdose and rape kit done.

Now he was in the same situation . Fist coming down on him for something he has no control over ,words ripping at his self-esteem . Sebastian Wilkes like all of the other people don't care what he almost went though and would care less if it did happen to him again and again.

 

        ....That's it ...

                     Sherlock was done with people...he was better off alone ...He was safe alone....

Sherlock held his eyes closed waiting for the punch....three seconds gone by ..

 

Nothing.

 

He peeks up out of one eye .

"What the hell do you think you are doing !!" Johns voice raing in his ears like waves on a beach "You touch him again I will break your arm off and feed it to you . "He twisted Sebastian's arm back behind his back pulling until the man cried out in pain .

"Tell him you are sorry you laid your filthy hands on him . "

"Ahgh who the hell are you old ma-'ahggh-"

John pulled his arm up so far his back the man's hand was almost touching his neck. It was bent very painfully and Sherlock was sure John was about to snap it off.

"Tell him you piece of trash. !"John hissed voice commanding.

"Ahgh fine just let go-"

John pushed the man over to the he wall , and cracked Sebastian's face against  the brick . John leaned in and whispered his voice was soft and there was a smile playing on his lips. But each word was dripping with  malice . "I remember you you sleaze bag. I want you to repeat the words after me and apologize to Sherlock."

Sebastian nodded and grunted in pain.  
"I am sorry Sherlock.”  
John twisted his arm up impossibly higher  "Say it like  you fuking mean it !"

"I'M SORRY SHERLOCK! Sebastian cried.

" Sorry I laid my  filthy hands on you and I will never touch or speak to you again . Because if I do John is going to feed me my prick for lunch. ”

Sebastian gritted his teeth but said the words slowly between sobs .  
John let him go not even registering the sound of the mans panic foot falls running away.  
John walked over to Sherlock with a soft smile. "You ok there handsome?" John teased playfully.  

Sherlocks whole body flushed what was John doing here ?!  What did he just witness?-!  
His whole body sizzled as he watched John take Sebastian like he was nothing but a rag doll. Sherlock sucked in his bottom lip . He couldn't explain why he was so  incredibly happy .. okay...Happy wasn't the right word, he   _is_ happy to see John but to see John take control like that.   _Again_..Arousal was a better way to put it.  How could someone be so...Damn gorgeous kicking some poor sods arse?

"You okay?"  

That's another thing Sherlock can't wrap his mind around.  That look in John's eye when he's worried . They only met hours ago....yet that soft caring worried look seemed to follow Sherlock since the moment they met.  John was looking at him like he  most important thing in his life and would do anything he could to make sure he was safe. 

Why did John look at Sherlock that way....?  
It made his heart stutter and his gut float like a million butterflies fluttered around  inside him. Johns deep blue eyes were hypnotic....

"I'm fine "Sherlock grumbled . He had to pull himself out of this school boy crush. John was nineteen years older then him and he was from the future. Wait....didn't he go home?  
"What are you going here? Weren't you supposed to go home?" Sherlock  keep his voice steady as he tried to control his rapid  heart rate. He stood up and a pain shot through his side he wrapped his arm around his ribs - Yup he was going to have a bruise. On top of the ones he had from the kicks he received the night before. Perfect . No dancing for him for a wile . 

John's face dropped to something he would have never expected form the man...Fear and sadness filled his features before he schooled them with practiced ease...Sherlock could see the way John clenched his right fist as his left hand trembled . 

"Seems Mycroft’s pet psychopath can't get me home yet . "His eyes dart down to the ground. "So we are gonna see what we can do ..If your brother can't do anything in  the next two days I'm going to America to meet someone that might be able to send me home..and I wanted to know if you wanted to go  with me-"He rubbed the back of his neck and shifted his weight nervously " I know your busy  so its alright if you say no ." 

Sherlock felt a tremble of excitement fill his veins an unexplainable happiness followed .He leaned down to grab his bag and   flinched as a twinge of pain shot through his body . "Well I wouldn't say I'm  busy ."   
John took Sherlock's bag and hoisted it up to his shoulder. He smiled down at the short of man.  “ It will be  a lot better with you there . I might need your help . - "

 ,,"When you put it that way. How can I say no" he smiled " thank you John." The words _...I might need your help_  . Made Sherlock's heart tighten... No ones ever said that to him before. 

 

"I  should be thanking you.  "


	12. Make a call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is in the bunker alone with Mycroft's - freaky -friend? Khoung , and gets an envelope filled with strange instructions.
> 
>  
> 
> ____________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my dear friends I wanted to say sorry for the few day delay I got sick on the plane . Thats why this chapter is a bit short and a bit late. I took my vacation. You guys will never guess were- The USA!! This place is so much different then I thought it would be . Its beautiful I never knew it had mountains like this ! I thought it was all beaches and malls like in most of the vacation spots I looked up.  
> The Smokey mountains are breath taking and I would suggest to anyone who likes to hike, go . Its so warm for being October perfect weather!  
> And the people are so nice!!! and have such funny accents I love herding them talk!  
> Sorry I just had to share!
> 
> PS : Sorry for the non Supernatural fans if this chapter don't make sense
> 
> ______ ____________________ __________________

 

 

Day 2

______

"No Sherlock , Doctor Watson will not be staying with you. He will be staying at the hotel suite we reserved for him for his remaining time here.  "He looked pointedly at his younger brother . " I also do not want a grown man in your flat. Not after the display I walked into this morning "He spoke dryly but his voice was stern and final.

Sherlock crossed his arms and fought to keep his face set in stone so the blush he felt creeping up would not show on his cheeks.

"I told you what you seen this morning was a mistake . John slipped I tried to catch him but fell with my bad ankles . "He rolled his eyes and waved his hand at his swollen ankles in a vague expression " He's also  not gay Mycroft. Do keep your worries to yourself. John is more then welcome to stay with me for his remaining time ! I have a bed in the spare room and all of his clothing are  at my place anyway. "

"Sherlock, Dear brother. "Mycroft said his voice pained like he was talking to a child. Legally his brother was  an adult  but he was still just a child . "Doctor Watson will stay in the sweet end of discussion. Sherlock I understand you feel the need to thank the man. But I assure you.  We will think him kindly when we  return him back to his own time . "

Sherlock slouched deeper into his sofa and crossed his arms tighter . "I don't want to repay him Mycroft I'm not that sentimental.  "He huffed dramatically.  Of  course Mycroft wouldn't let John stay there is no point in arguing. Sherlock could  just go visit him at his room anyway.

" Fine." the younger man pouted. If Khoung couldn't get  John  home in the next two days he has a chance of spending time with the Doctor alone  when they go to United States. He rolled over on the sofa to hide his smile. He might even get to share a hotel room with him . A giddy feeling swelled in his gut . Better make the most of it while John is still here.  


_______________________  
  
  


The next morning John was at the bunker again watching the strange men and women go about their business,whatever that may be. Who knew the post office had this huge bunker like building built into it. He was sitting on the edge of the balcony when Khoung's deep Russian accented voice broke his train of thought.

" What else did the future Mycroft do to send you back . "The red and black man approached him necklace in hand . "Obviously we are missing something . I need to know the events leading up to the time you were sent back. "

John bit his lip ....Should he tell him about that night? Should he tell him about Mycroft’s random  call ? The tape ?...Sherlock's rape , and how he was sent back to stop it?

"Would that really help?" his voice was filled with unease

Khoung handed John the necklace. "If I can recreate the moment you were sent back. We might be able to get you home but not until I know what's missing. . "

John nibbled at his bottom lip then nodded .

Khoung waited for him patiently.  " If it would make you feel better "He gestures to his work space "You can tell me in there." Khoung walked into his lab space and sat on his messy desk."I am loyal to Mycroft Holmes and the British Men of Letters Doctor Watson. You can tell me . "

_The British men of who?_

John clenched his fist . Should he tell this man everything ?It might be his only way home he don't want to put his faith in some voice on the other side of the phone....to some American man with no face.

John walk into the room and closed the  door this was his only way. Young Mycroft seemed to trust this freakishly pale Russian so..maybe the Mycroft in his time trusted him to . So he told him ,everything. Starting  with Mycroft's call then went on from there . all about the tape the trip to the car. everything.

Khoung listen intently taking in John's story. After John finished Khoung rubbed the back of his neck the pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I see "He looked down at John's hand holding the necklace there was something missing ...something  that American Bobby Singer  had that they did not .. " I know a man who might be able to help let me get his number. "

After all of that that's all this psycho had to say?! "What the hell ? You can't help!? What was the point of me telling you all of this then"!? John didn't care that his voice was raised to the point it hurt his throat he just wanted to know what was going on! "Why can't you just 'recreate'  what happened- !"

Khoung looked over at him as he dug through the ever expanding mess on his desk ." To be honest Doctor Watson this is out of my field. I don't have the mojo for this kind of magic...and as of right now neither does this world's Mycroft. A magic like this is going to need someone stronger..." He handed John an envelope . "I will have  everything you need to make the call delivered to your room. Follow each one of the directions carefully ."He pointed to the odd satanic looking star with strange markings on it that cover the top of the envelope "Draw this on the floor just as it is right here. Do not make a mistake. Understand?"

John took the envelope and nodded he was confused again  "Wait ... so I just draw this and ?" he arched an eyebrow .

Khoung smiled a razor sharp toothed smile. " Just follow what's inside the envelope Doctor Watson and  you will be fine....I would suggest doing it before Mycroft returns. " he paused "also tell the man  I  told you to call. "

John nodded he didn't know what was going on but he shoved the envelope into the back of his trousers.  "Thanks for this. "John hurried out when he heard the faintest.

" _Be careful. "_

John knew this was a bad idea...He could feel it. He knew he should talk to Mycroft about this first ...

The short few blocks to the hotel seemed shorter than normal ...He was inside the lobby headed up to his room before he had time to really think.  If this could get him home then he was going to do it. What ever was inside his envelope and whatever he was getting himself into better be worth it.

Once he got to his room there was a rather large box in front of his door marked in scratchy messy hand writing .

**_Doctor Watson Suite 801._ **

John picked up the box unlock his door. His room was as posh as anyone would expect from Mycroft Holmes, but he didn't care about that now . He tossed the box and the envelope on the bed and went back over to lock his door.

John took a moment ...a breath. A pause.....He was always ready to jump into danger and the unknown...but whatever was going on now was bigger then him.... He just found out time travel and magic were real ,that he post office had a secret bunker hidden behind a series of doors covered in the same odd marking as this envelope.Mycroft knows this stuff exists  and how to deal with it .That leads John to his next question.  Does his Sherlock know this stuff exists?

Are they looking for him back home ?

What is he about to do?

Slowly he opened  envelope. Pages of what looked like copies from old handwritten book  fell out . John looked over each page of old handwritten notes.

The first page had odd instructions.

: Salt the doors and windows ....

Draw that star symbol on the floor - no flaws-

 Draw a strange circle out side the star place bowl and three candles inside circle    
Fill the brass bowl with all kinds of ingredients, herb of all kinds and  ...even- John gagged ... _blood_? 

Etc.

John opened the box and read through the list again.  Everything seemed  to be there, the salt , chalk , paint to draw with, bags of herbs , a vial of dark  liquid, John hopped wasn't blood,  few candles , and other things he did not recognise.

He went back to the papers and read through them again. Page  two had a small chant in Latin. ..Did John have to read that out loud? One look further down the page told him his answer was yes he did...good thing he took a bit of Latin in Uni .

He patted his leg a phantom throbbing he hasn't felt in years curled itself around his muscles. He ran his hands over his face and layed back on the plush  satin  sheets....This was all so crazy. Everything here looked like he was going to summon a spirit out of a  bad horror film..He mulled over it for a moment tracing the intricate design of the suites beautiful ceiling with his eyes . Was this going to work ? Nothing that crazy man or Mycroft did has worked so far. So why not give it a shot.  With a sigh John decided to began .

He did as the instructions said, he salted the door ,the baloney door ,the windows looking out at London . He was glad for the hard wood floors in the room when he started drawing  it will be much easier to wash up if all of this was a terrible joke. He put the bowl right outside of the strange star he painted and started putting the odd  ingredients inside ....  
And yes...the liquid was blood ....lovely. .At least he didn't have to cut himself or sacrifice a virgin.  
What was he summing ? The devil ? He scoffed and continued . This was all to much he shook himself and started chanting before he could talk himself out of it . After everything he had been though that might not be impossible..  
Who knows this might not work .He could just be calling one of  Khoung’s crazy  friends - get the help he needs and go back home back to Sherlock.

_Wait ....who was he calling.  Was it a friend of Khoung’s how did this work..?_

To late now.... He lit fire and tossed it in the brass bowl.

Nothing happened ....

A few seconds slipped by ...John sighed  _of course this wouldn't work._

He got up and turned around to start cleaning up when he heard a gravelly male voice greet him from behind with a soft -

"  _Ello_."


	13. Angles Grace?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John talks to a strange red eyed man.
> 
> _______________________________________________

 

John spun around his eyes widening. There was a man standing there looking at him with red eyes. His dark hair was thinning out and messy on his head. He had a closely trimmed beard that fit his scruffy yet elegant face . He was not much taller than John and a third as wide . The dark haired man wore a slick black dress shirt , with a vest that matched a thick gray and red striped tie, with matching trousers that were pressed to perfection . The man was dressed almost like a scruffy Holmes bother with a heavy black trench coat. John fought back the urge to roll his eyes of course he summoned a posh git.

"Who the hell are you" The man asked his voice was like a snake hissing. He looked around the room and then down at the floor . "Dame " he groaned his red eyes flicked over to a more human color , and pinned John with a stare.

John flinched as he witnessed the man's eyes flick...What the hell was that! Something about this man was unnerving and made his heart race.-

_His eyes did just fucking change colors._

John had this same unease around Khoung- But that guy was just bloody creepy...

He straightened his back and held the man's gaze .How could someone's eyes change color like that ?If he hadn't seen it for himself he wouldn't have believed it . After all he's been though he shouldn't be surprised. He put his arms to his side and put his feet together . ."Khoung told me to give you a call. "He said with an even straightforward voice "he said you could help me with my problem."

The can chuckled softly , a warm rusty sound. "Ah I see . Well my help comes with a price. "He straighten his shirt cuff and looked John in the eye. The look made cold gooseflesh rise up the back of John's neck.

"Name it. "

The short balding man smiled . "Your soul. "

A quiet settled over them...

A moment passed -

John just stared.

Then a amused laugh escaped him "My soul? "He said between chuckles . "That's cute. How about not . "John glared at the man. "I don't want to play what ever games you are trying to get at - I just need answers. "He dug in his pocket and held up the necklaces "Do you know how to use this?"

The man's eyes widened. He went to move but stopped like something was holding him in place. He glared down at the strange star John had painted on the floor then looked back at the necklace.

"My ,My how did you get your hands on that? Part of the British men of letters I see. "He seemed like he wanted to take a step closer but didn't move.

"No. I am not 'Part of the men of who ever " "John stepped back and put the necklace back in his pocket "Can you help me or not?" He keep his voice even despite the growing- It wasn't fear is was something else... Who the hell asks for a soul ? What the hall was this guy?

"If you don't know how to use this. Then leave.  " John  wanted this man gone. " this was a waste of time . I don't know why I even trusted that loon to help. "

The man across from John let out a laugh."Well to answer your question. I know how to use it. But I can not help you activate it . You need an Angel's grace - not a demon. Though you could simply sell your soul and I could send you home without all the trouble of powering that up."He held out his hand " Hand that little toy over and we both get something out of this exchange. "

John's eyes widened and put his hand over the necklace. Like hell he was handing it over to this guy. He was talking crazy -

 _An Angle's what? Is that like the angle writing on the neckless -who does this guy think he is ?_ Talking about selling souls like he is some demon . There is no way he would agree to something like that . Yeah he wanted to go home -but for all he knows and after all he been though - this guy could be the devil or something ."How about no- Do you know where I can find an angle? I rather deal with them then a demon"

"I know two boys with their very own pet Angel"

John eyed him " You mean they know a real angle?

The man's smile made John's skin crawl

" Yup wings , halo , trench coat the works"

John's heart raised. If he could find an angle it could read the writing on the necklaces give John some of this ' Grace " stuff then that could send him home right? Angles are the good guys right? So he had to help. " Where can I find him?"

The man was about to open his mouth when the hotel's room slammed open and a strange object like a grenade got tossed in. A bright light filled the room, right before the light became to much John seen a red smoke erupting from the man's mouth.

The brightness burned -  
He close his eyes , tears and sparkles clung to the back of his eye lids. -

Feet stomped inside the room

"Doctor Watson " Mycroft's voice ripped through him like a hot knife "What the hell do you think you're doing summoning him into our county!? How the hell did you get that ritual! ?"

John opened his eyes confused what was Mycroft doing here ? What just happened?He looked around where did that man go?

"I know you are  desperate to get home but don't risk your self or my county in the process ! We have your jet ready get ready to go-"

John licked his lips and clenched his fist ."Risk myself ?Your county !? You are telling me, talking to someone and trying to get home is a risk ??No Mycroft ! You tossing me back in time to save your brother was a risk ! Changing the course of history! Changing my life ! Getting me stuck ten years in the past ! Was a risk and you are telling me not to risk my bloody self-?? You better hope I get don't get home Mycroft ,because you sent me to this hell hole "He pushed Mycroft back into a wall " and your future arse better be ready because if I see him again. "John may be a short man but he pulled himself to his full 5'6 "I will break every bone in his bloody body. Do you understand stand me . I am not his toy or yours . I don't mind helping your brother, I would give my life for him , but this is different you understand me . This changes everything. Demons, angels , time travel and whoever the bloody  fuck Men of Letters are and you. Can all suck my arse . I'm going home! "He slammed Mycroft's back against the wall and stormed past him "I will take what ever risks are necessary to get home back to Sherlock- because you started this mess Mycroft's. .I'm going to end it -"he slammed him against the wall again " I will be in the car . "

Once the hotels door slammed shut Mycroft's legs buckled under him and he slid down the wall. That man was a force he's never seen before. How could anyone stand up to the King of Hell that long and simply not blink an eye . Was it because John didn't know who he had summoned ? Or was he was just so use to adapting that it doesn't phase him that he just spoke to a demon? Or was he just foolish. Mycroft's hands trembled feeling something he's never felt in his life - fear...fear of this short man with deep blue eyes. Mycroft has faced demons, villains, mad men,won wars and laughed at real life night nightmares; but he's never faced a man like John Watson . No wonder he sent this man back.

He so seems so plain under his fluffy jumpers ,neat hair and kind blue eyes. Mycroft could see there was something more to that man. The moment he showed him the necklace , the moment he looked at his brother. It was something that he wished he could possess. Something he's glad John has ...Because this man...this terrifying, kind , passionate, heart filled man- is the man his brother chose to spend his life with. Mycroft smiled to himself.

_You made a good choice bother mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ____________ __________________________ 
> 
>  
> 
> Get ready for some young pinning Sherlock in the next chapter~


	14. Start of our Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds out a few things about Sherlock and his cases

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys I'm posting this a bit early. I been so busy I have the next chapter wrote out so it will be posted when I find time to proof it! Hope you enjoy!!  
> __________________________________________

Sherlock was sitting in the black car bouncing his leg . Mycroft told him to stay in the car quite forcefully.  Normally Sherlock would protest and follow him up to John's room anyway,but his ankle still stung when he walked . He don't  even want to try running, not yet. So he sat there waiting; scrolling  through his phone when something caught his attention.  It happened for only a half a second, like light reflecting off of a window.  Blinding for a moment then gone.   _What was that? It came from the suites._  Sherlock nibbled on his lip ...

Did that come from John's room?

His curiosity was about to get the better of him when he spotted John. His shoulder were tight , his brow was frowned ,and he was steadily clenching his fist at his sides; something Sherlock discovered he did when he was trying not to break something or someone.  Sherlock smiled hoping that fist hit Mycroft's face.

Quickly Sherlock ruffled his curls and straightened  his tight purple shirt, unbuttoned the top two buttons....

_ah better do three -_

He crossed his legs and straightened his back . John slammed the door open slid in across from Sherlock then slammed the door shut.

Sherlock smiled "Bad day was it ? "

John looked up almost surprised to see Sherlock.  Instantly John's face softened all tension leaving his body.

It made Sherlock's heart stop. He can't seem to get use to that look ...He's never seen anything so beautiful. No one has ever look at him with such intense ...what was the word for it?

Venerate?

  Eulogize?

      

          No ....

              Adoration-

He felt his face heat up as John's eyes lingered on his. Then John's eyes  followed the line of Sherlock's  neck to the open buttons of his shirt then  quickly they darted out the window . 

"You could say that. Your brother's pet psychopath had me summon a demon who wanted my soul in return for sending me home . You know the bloody usual. " John said with dismay.

"Wait -! Did you say a demon?? " Sherlock yelp bewildered at how John was so nonchalant about it.

" You didn't make the deal did you!??" The boy asked panicked.

John shrugged again leaned against the window "I'm still here aren't I ? "

Sherlock felt relief flood over him. "Good that's good. "He takes a deep breath "So to the States then ?"

John arches an eyebrow when Sherlock mentions  demons " So you know about demons but are surprised by time travel?"

Sherlock  looked over to the hotel like he was expecting someone to come out any moment." Well yeah. Of course I know about demons. They are not to common in England. But people summon them all the time for stuff they want. It is up to my brother's band of suits to take care of the mess the demons leave behind. " He said like it was completely normal that people summoned actual demons. Demons from hell-

"I help out in some cases dealing with this kind of thing ." he continued causally as if he were talking about the weather.  "  When the yard can't figure it out  Mycroft's Men of Letters take care of the rest" He took his finger and curled a strand of dark hair around it ".. But most boring cases ranking less than a six are normally just people killing people or something equally boring ."

John sits back in his seat. Why did this not surprise him. He don't think anything can surprise him any more. It makes so much since why Sherlock ranks his cases.  He always wondered why and how he did it. " So six  and higher are demons. Anything below that is  ...normal people right?" John had to ask. 

Sherlock shook his head and held up five of his fingers " A five is a werewolf or vampire "he dropped  his thumb  finger down " four is shifter, ghoul , Rougarou , or a spirit.  " he put another finger down"Threes and below are normal people.  "

John blinked wildly at sherlock -ok he takes  that back he is surprised "Vampire ?!?! "

The car door opens and Mycroft slide in "Yes Doctor Watson Vampires ,Werewolfs you name it . - If they happen to slip past our security and make a mess.  Like the one you almost made . Sherlock here  identifies them for us . "

John pinches the bridge of his nose . This was a lot to take in. It seems there is more to the world he lives in then he would like to now. He takes a deep breath" You can thank your freaky friend Khoung for that ." John  looked out the window again . "Just take me to the airport . I know you contacted Bobby's friends ."He looked over at Sherlock with hopeful eyes "You're coming to right?"

Sherlock shifted his weight and smiled brightly "Yes I am . I had to fight Mycroft about it but since I am ahead of all of my classes and I can't dance.He has no other excuses . I'm better off going with you."

John's face softened "Good I don't think I could do this without you. "

Sherlock's heart speed up. His palms  started to sweat and he felt something warm fill his belly . John's eyes were so blue like a bottomless pool. He tore his eyes away from John's and held back the  blush creeping up his face. He can't get use to the way John is so kind and honest about how he feels about him. Warmth radiated off of him in waves ....  
Is this? . _..Is this what a crush feels  like?_

If  Mycroft seen him react like that . Sherlock knew he  would never live it down or worse. He wouldn't be able to go to the USA with John.  So he keep his features even and made sure he looked further out the window away from his brother. " I don't have anything better to do." 

During  the drive  to the airport Mycroft sat watching his brother and the time traveling doctor...(Not that kind) talk . He has never seen his brother smile this much. He and this Doctor Watson fit like a snug puzzle piece. He couldn't explain it. When John made a joke about the supernatural , Sherlock let out a laugh Mycroft hasn't heard since his brother was a kid. He tapped his umbrella his observant eyes on the two not missing anything. Sherlock thought he was hiding his little developing crush by keeping his eyes on John and out the window along with keeping his face turned away from Mycroft.  The politician smiled to himself. Sending Sherlock to the USA with John might actually do the boy some good.  Time away from the boredom and the drugs  could only help. No way he would pass up this opportunity.

___________

John's heart begin to race  the moment the car pulls into the airport parking lot. The smell of jet fuel, automobile exhaust, and hot tarmac combine to assault his  senses.  When he and Sherlock get out and onto the main platform they can  feel the thrum of the engines at takeoff and the vibration of the plane during the flight on their  skin.  
The whirl of wheels on marble and concrete mixed with the mechanical, yet pleasant, voice on the public address system calling for someone to go to the nearest courtesy phone, or announcing that flight 81 is now boarding at gate 11.

"This way "Mycroft said painting his ever present umbrella ."Your things  are on the jet. And brother of mine. "He said grabbing Sherlock's arm "Do teach Doctor Watson how use some of the tools I supplied you with. You know the USA dose not have the protection we do so for your safety and his ...teach him. "

Sherlock smirked "You seem worried bother. Don't be.  I'm sure John is a quick study. "He pulls his arm out of his brother's grip and skips over to John's side .

Mycroft leads them to the jet waiting in private airway.

He watched as his brother climbs inside with a stranger from the future ....before Sherlock disappeared inside the jet Mycroft states "If you need my help bother .Just say the word. "

Sherlock looked back at him and nodded .

And just like that- Sherlock and John were off to find John a way home .

Unaware of the challenges ahead. 


	15. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's setting up a plan 
> 
> _______________________________________

John melted into the soft white leather seat with a sigh and closed his eyes for a moment.  Just to breath take it all in. One thought at a time .

Time travel .

Demons.

Angles.

Vampires.

Werewolves.

All of it. It's all out there.  Of course it was . It makes since. He has seen things in war that no human could possibly do.  The gruesome and unexplainable . He always questioned in the back of his mind but never asked out loud . Finally it all had an explanation. The logical part of his brain ,like any other ordinary man wants to dismiss it.  Wants to forget it all and just go home. He sighed softly and ran a hand through his short sliver blond hair.

He might as well accept it for what it is . It's out there and nothing going to change that.

He looked over at the younger version of Sherlock who was nodding off beside him . His head dipped and lulled for a moment then  his eyes snapped opened.  He leaned forward elbows on his knees.  Then his eyes would droop again and the process repeated in an adorable fashion.

This young Sherlock will never stop taking his breath away.  Every time he looked over his heart twisted and a warm sensation curled its way around his insides. Sherlock is  so small and thin , his skin is flawless and smooth like living ivory. His handsome brow lacked the stress lines of his future self had  permanently embedded there. Sherlock's eyes don't have heavy dark bags under them  -most likely do to his healthy sleep habits . Even his hair seemed more vibrant . His crisp chocolate curls were bright and seemed to be even more flouncy then the Sherlock he knew.

He was stunning. Not saying his Sherlock wasn't, but this boy's youth seemed to make him glow with ethereal beauty that simply took his breath away.

__________

 

Day 3: 

They been flying for a few hours now.  
Sherlock had a plan: Act like he fell asleep and put his head on the doctor's shoulder.

Only problem is, that the doctor keep staring at him. It made it a little more complicated than previously planned. Originally Sherlock was going to wait an hour nod off then fall over. It's been two hours now....and the doctor couldn't seem to keep his eyes off him.

_Does he know what I'm  planning ? No there no way...better just go for it._

Sherlock took a soft breath in and closed his eyes .  He let his head fall to the doctors broad shoulder. Sherlock felt the other man tense up for a moment  but he relaxed almost immediately .Sherlock held back his smile .

He felt John shift around for a moment before he put his arm around  Sherlock's back and pulled him closer to a more comfortable position.

That made the young man smile. He wasn't wrong from what he been deducing.....This man was his lover from the future.  Not to many people get to meet the person they  spend their life with twice.

Sherlock relaxed into John's warm body they still had a few hours to go might as well try to sleep.

______

The flight ended far  too quickly for Sherlock's liking . Dame Mycroft and his jets. He was so comfortable in John's arms and there was no telling how much longer he would get to spend with John.

John shook him softly. "Sherlock we landed. Come on Mycroft told them we would be there by now. "

Sherlock let out a fake sigh and snuggled as close as the seats would let him get to the other man. He felt John tense up again.

' So. ' Sherlock thought.  ' His future self and John  were together , but not that  close yet. Or maybe it was just the age difference. '

Sherlock smiled to himself at John unease and buried his face in the older man's jumper. He could smell the other man. He smelled like  exotic tea, bringing to mind peppercorns , mint , and trade voyages and the mysteries of the waste. But beneath that he smelled  like himself pure earthy and natural,  he buried his nose in the crook of John's  neck and inhaled softly, wanting to taste him . Wanting to memorize this indelible marker of who he was. The only person in the world to stay with him, and care for him so dearly. Sherlock didn't want him to leave . He don't want to wait to meet him all over again ...There was no telling how many more years he will have to be alone. How long he will have to endure the normal idiots that plague his life. He don't want to John Watson to leave.

"Come on"John said pushing Sherlock's small body off of his. He cleared his throat and cleared it again . " Let's not keep the Americans waiting"

Sherlock groaned in protest , muttered  a few choice words , got up glaring daggers at the floor like it was the culprit of making time go by to quickly .

John ruffled his curls "Good morning sleeping beauty.  Have a good nap?" the older man  teased playfully . He quickly walked to the exit. " Come on Sherlock . " he said as he retreated.Sherlock frowned- Was he in that much of a hurry?

Sherlock sat a moment to take in John's reaction.

OH !!! So Sherlock was right they where lovers but they just haven't got _there_ with their relationship yet.So Sherlock  might just have to help his older self out  out. Sherlock  might not have a lot of time. But he can figure something out.A new plan was forming in the young man's mind. 

_Plan: Seduce John Watson before he goes home back to the future._

It's clear John loves him...So why haven't they took the plunge?

Sherlock smiled deviously to himself as he exited the plane ready to set his plan into motion.

 

________ 

The poor boy wasn't wrong John Watson did love him.  
-But everyone knows.  John H. Watson " _Is not gay"_

______________

It was dark when they arrived the airport . It was as busy as ever. John was looking around when he noticed two tall men . One of which was holding up a crud sign that said:

" **Time traveling British dude. "**

Sherlock rolled his eyes "Is that our guy?

John pinched the bridge of his nose " Seems like it.


	16. " Baby"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John meet the Winchesters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for two weeks...We had a death and I had to go to Scotland for a week . My phone and computer didn't seem to want to work there something about their wifi just didn't want to work for me. XD

"I guess you two are looking for us?" John said nodding to the sign the shorter of the two rather tall men was holding.   
"Look's  like it ! Glad ya made it safe."   
The short hair man said with a grin.   
John nodded " Ta."   
The taller of the two men, with long hair slouched his shoulders  looked up from under his long lashes ,his hazel irises glowing in the airports artificial light.  Somehow the six foot four ( possibly five, John couldn't tell)   man  made himself seem impossibly small.   
" Sorry about about the sign . My name is Sam this knuckle head,  is my brother Dean. I hope he didn't offend you its just he has  been watching a TV show recently about a time traveling British doctor.-he thought it would be funny . " The long hair man said his voice trailing off exhausted.   
John smiled he knew how it felt to be the one who had to clear the air when his companion did something stupid. John  was no Sherlock but he could see this man was use to apologizing for the shorter one.   He wondered if that short hair man was as bad as Sherlock. No. Most likely not.  John smiled and held out his hand to shake his. "Doctor John Watson this- " he said nodding to Sherlock, who has been unusually quiet and hasn't moved from behind John."-Is my friend Sherlock Holmes.  No you didn't offend anyone . The sign  made it quite easy to find you.  It's nice to meet you both. " he craned his neck as they made their greeting .It  was unfair he had to strain just  to look up at both of the American men.  He thought his Sherlock was tall but theses two had a good five  inches on him.   
The shorter of the two Dean, swatted excitedly at  his  brother's shoulder. "Just like in  the movies Sammy. " was all he said . That confused John. What movies? He smiled politely up at them as they chit chatted for a moment about how his and Sherlock's names ,were like the ones in the movies. Sam corrected Dean  that the movies were  books first. Dean just  shrugged and rolled his eyes like it didn't matter.   
" Well let's get your bags before we had out. " Dean said jutting his thumb vaguely in the direction of the baggage claim area.    John looked back at Sherlock . " Hey you alright back there ?"   
The young boy scurried up beside john and linked himself  at  John's side. He wrapped both if his around his left bicep and felt the taunt muscle there. He smiled up at the sliver blond hair man "I'm Fine. "   
Sherlock was ready to set his plan into motion.  He had a few good ideas stirring around.   
First:  Get John Watson comfortable at a classy hotel .   
  
Two : Set up a romantic vibe with  sexy music....and roses on the floor. That's what they do right ?  More research. ...   
  
_Ah no time..._   
  
_Better to just wing it._   
  
It was clear John had attractions to his future self as well as himself in the current state. So it shouldn't be hard to seduce him-   
  
_____   
  
  
  
  
  
They made their way out of the busy airport to the vast parking lot toting their bags behind them. Mycroft didn't pack much but John didn't plan on staying very long anyway.  He followed the two strangers zigzagging through the cars when John found himself face to face with  a beautiful classic, sleek-black 67 Chevy impala.   
"What a beauty. .." He murmured on his way past it .   
  
"Isn't she !"Dean gushed as he pulled the keys out and unlocked the door.   
"Wanna ride?."   
  
John's heart leaped" She's yours?!" he asked surprised obvious in his voice.   
  
"Oh yea. She's my baby-"   
  
Sam looked down at Sherlock as John and Dean started talking about the car . Dean pulled the hood up and to show off the insides to the Doctor.  Sam sighed. " He just became my brother's best friend.  "   
Sherlock looked up at the taller man " I didn't know John was a car man."   
Sam opened the trunk with a chuckle. " If he's anything  like  Dean we won't here the end of it. Sherlock sighed and hoisted his bag in the tunk.  After all their belongings were packed away . John slipped in the back seat with Sherlock.   
"Man she's  as beautiful as on the inside as the out. " he murmured   
  
Dean smiled from the driver seat .   
" Wait till you hear her purr. "And just as he said that the engine roared to life sending shivers down John's spine. He and Dean talked about this car and that ,what one was better then the other - the conversation always came back to ." _Baby_ " apparently that's what Dean named his impala.     
  
Sherlock rolled his eyes. This is going to be a long ride . He just wanted to hurry up, get a room quick so he can set his plan into motion.It won't be hard .Sherlock made sure to bring a few extra tight shirts the pulled at all the right places and  showed off his neck. He spotted John staring at it whenever he got a chance. Sherlock held back his grin.  He also brought a few special trousers.  He took a deep breath to settle his excitement. He leaned into the leather seats and  let his gaze wander out the window.  The landscape of the foreign country passed  by.  Flat barren county side that seems to fall right into the cloudless sky. Barn after barn country house miles apart fields of animals it was beautiful- The kind of place you see on old cowboy movies.  The wind rustled the long fields of grass . Bats and lighting bugs flew high in the clear night sky. The night air that brushed his face in from the open window was so warm. This place is so different compared to  smog and  constant cloud cover of London.   
It made something in Sherlock's chest twist...Was this what homesickness felt like...?

He let out a soft sigh and looked over to John who was still chatting about cars…

  
  


_Is that what he feels like?_   


  



	17. Okay

Before Sherlock had time to worry on that feeling the car came to a stop in the middle of nowhere. Nothing was around beside a small hill and an never ending grass valley. 

 

Is that the only plant that grows here? 

 

 

Dean looked back at them and chuckled at their confused expressions. "Here we are boy's come on let's get you settled in." 

 

" Wait ? Where are we ?" John asked his hand instinctively  reaching for the gun tucked away in his belt.

 

Sam and Dean both got out of the car and closed the doors at the exact same time." Don't worry John  this is where we live.”

 

Sherlocks heart stopped.

 

Impossible. ....

 

Theses two idiots can't be....

 

" You two . This is your bunker ?" Sherlock asked in disbelief "I didn't know the American Men of Letters were still......alive... " John looked over at Sherlock. Did they just get sent to another band of suits? 

 

Sam chuckled “ Yes, but we are hunters not Men of Letters "

 

"Our grandfather was he's the one who gave us this place . " Dean said fondly. He rounded the car popped the trunk open "Come get your bags Jumpers . We got a lot of work to do if you want to get home. "

 

John ignored the nickname and perked up at the mention of home . At least they were not some crazy demon or whatever the hell that Khoung bloke was.... 

 

Could these two be demons.? 

 

John shook that thought off  . It didn't matter as long as they could get him home without bargaining for his soul.  They could be aliens for all he cared , as long as they can help him get home.

 

 He  helped Dean with their bag " Come on Sherlock we got work to do"John said almost cheerfully.

 

The sound made Sherlock want to groan.  They weren't getting a hotel room?! How was he going to seduce John before he goes home if they stay here?! Sherlock hits his forehead on the seat in front of him. "Alright....I am coming John. "He said as evenly as possible. ..Theses two men better not rush this. Sherlock took a deep breath through his nose . Into battle then.

______

 

John followed Sam to the side of a hill where a metal door stood . It was the same oblong shaped star on it that the post office  back home did. So they couldn't be that bad.

Inside was what John was expecting . It was the similar, if not the same as Mycroft's Bunker . The room  centers around a table with an illuminated map of the world. There is also a bank of computers and communication devices. There is a large library with shelves of books as far up as the ceiling . A variety of weapons that John was unfamiliar with where proudly a on display. He looked over at Sam.  The tall man nodded and John followed him down the steps of the balcony the metal clanked under the his weight . It was an ominous sound that echoed in the empty halls of the huge building.  "Welcome to our home we have enough rooms so you and your son can have separate rooms if you like."

 

John choked on his saliva and fell into a fit of laugher and choughs. "My son? You mean Sherlock? Heavens no. He's my best friend."

 Sam cocks an eye brow and simply says " oh sorry. " and leads then though the huge room past the table with the map to a long hall lined with doors that were all numbered.

 

"Where  I come from..or I should say 'when' I come from Sherlock much older.....It was" John  paused . he had to take a deep breath as flashes of the night he found Sherlock almost raped and beaten  ran through his head. " I can't say shocking...It was beyond that when I seem him...."

Sam patted his back "Sorry man.  So you are the only one who needs to go back home then? " John was glad for the change in subject.

"Yup...I'm sure Sherlock's brother will get him once I return home...So... Ah- is this my room? " he ask when they stop outside a door with the number 23 on it.

The tall puppy dog of a man smiles "Yup. There are two beds if your young friend don't feel comfortable being alone .”

 

Sherlock walks past Sam and into John's room toting  his bag behind him . Oh yes he can work with this arrangement. “ Of course I'm sleeping in the same room as John. I won't let him sleep alone with the way America lets their monsters run free."

 

Sam chuckles "well the bunker is heavily worded so no monsters are getting in here. If it makes you feel better -." he shrugs. "I'm sure you two are tried get some rest and we will get some food. Are you hungry?  "

 

Sherlock shakes his head but John protest " You are eating Sherlock. " the young boy dropped his bags dramatically on the floor then swan dived onto the bed closest to the wall. " fine! I want to try American food anyway. It could be good research.  "

 

_____________

 

There was 1.372 meters....So that makes 4.5  feet between the two beds. The room didn't leave much space for bags and other personal items. Good . Closeness and crowded quarters provide opportunity for 'accidents' Like tripping on John's bag and falling on top of him , landing on his bed or on the floor...Maybe even walking in on John as he takes off his shirt.

 

But...if he takes in the sound vibrations and density of the walls . It could prove a problem. If he did managed to seduce John the chances of the two brothers hearing them could be from zero to ten. He needed to find their rooms to get an accurate distance for sound travel . It wouldn't have been a problem at a hotel; but here  the two men knew how old or about how old Sherlock was. In the USA 16 was illegal and that in itself could cause trouble for John. They might decide nott to help him if they deemed him a pervert who preyed  on underage boy.

Sherlock scoffed he was not a boy he was a grown man-Strange American laws.

There was to many factors.

 

What if the two men  find a way to activate that necklace and send John home  before Sherlock can help his future self get past first base. He needs more time. 

 

"Sherlock I'm going to talk to Sam and Dean you can unpack if you want. "John looked over at Sherlock . His eyes were closed and his soft curls fell into his face like a dark halo. John knew the young man didn't hear him, he never does  when hes so deep in thought. He smiled to him self brushed a dark curl from the boys for head " I will be right back..."He said without realizing those where the same words he uttered before he was sent back in time. 

 


	18. Angel baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets an angle .

Dean was sitting in the large open room at a wooden table. It was covered in stacks of books and papers that looked like they belonged in a museum.    He had a  beer in one hand and a burger in the other. The tall rugged handsome stranger looked up when he heard John's footsteps . "Hay man. We been doing a bit of research since you called. We found a few things. " he patted the seat next to him and pushed a greasy McDonald's bag toward him. " Take a seat ,  eat , then we can get started.  "  
John stomach grumbled loudly as the smell of greasy fries hit his senses.  
He has never much for burgers but right now anything sounded good . He sat across from the short-haired man and took the offered meal.  
John moved a stack of books and slid some papers over trying to keep the grimy little drips of his burger from spreading all  over something important.  John pulled out the stale brown napkins out laid them out on the table . He  examined the flat  thin  meat patty and took a hesitant bite . A strong overpowering taste of pickles swamped over his tongue , sauce dripped down his chin , quickly he leaned forward and caught the white-red drip of juice on the brow paper towels he found in the bag.

Dean laughed from the other side of the table " Sorry we couldn't get anything better than Mickey D's.  It's the closest thing around. "  
John wanted to gag but he politely wiped his mouth. It was no worse then some of the food he had in the army ." That's fine thank you.  " he set the burger down.  
" So what kind of research have you done ?" .

Dean wiped his hands took a sip of his beer then set it aside " Well a few things dealing with time travel.  
I wanted to ask how you got sent back in the first place . We didn't talk much over the phone "

John picked up a flimsy little fry and wiggled it around as he told Dean the story of how Mycroft sent him back with the necklace . He pulled the necklace over his head and gazed down at the gold pendant and traced the unfamiliar writing engraved in the metal as he finished up his story .    
Dean made little noises as he listened. He played special attention to every word John spoke .  
" So you're  telling me,  this MicCroft sent you back to save that kid .Then told  you that Bobby can get you home..-"

"Mycroft. " John corrected  politely with a nodded " The question is : how did he not know Bobby was dead. That man knows everything. "

Sam's voice echoed in the large room he came in holding a square  box .  
" Maybe something was affected when you were sent back. Time travel is completely unstable and unpredictable.  "

"Ah Sammy you got my pie-!" Dean made grabby hands at the tall puppy dog mammoth of a man .  
Sam sighed and handed his brother the box sat down next to him.  
" Is that what sent you back?" Sam said noticing the necklace in the doctor's hands.  
John nodded.  
" Can I see it ? " Sam  asked his large hand held out expectedly.  
John hesitated then handed him the pendant .

" Enochian? - Hay Dean take a look at this . " The brothers orbit  together ,shoulders brushing, legs melding under the table as they lean into each other .  
" We should call Cas on this one. I don't thank we have anything in the books. " Dean mumbled as he shuffled through the stacks of papers on the table. Sam hummed in agreement. He flipped the pendant in his hand over and over in his palm.  
"It has the same verse over and over. .

 _This is the day we down._  
_The day we carry on ._  
_Bring me on the journey of my desires."_

" What kind of crap is that dude?" Dean gruffed out. " A spell? "

John rubbed the back of his head " Would this Cas guy be able to help out any...?"

Dean nodded and tossed the necklace back to John " Well he would know the most about that angle crap. Let's give it a shot. "  
To John's surprise Dean calls out the guy's name and that they need his help . He even said something about kicking his" feathery ass."  

Sam chuckles softly at the shorter man's expression. " I swear he's not to crazy.-" before he even finished that sentence  wosh of wings filled the room like 100 doves taking off at once.  
" Hello Dean. " came a deep voice from behind John.  
He let out a yelp -jumped up and fell back tripping on the plush rolling chair. " BLOODY HELL " John shouted in  utter surprise getting his balance back quickly . Je rears back and slams a fist into the angel's face.

Dean was about to laugh.  
He remembered the first and last time he punched the angle- he thought he about broke his fist.    
To his and Castiel's shock the angle staggered back from impact  of short man's fist.

The a heavy silence fell over the room for a split second before John recovered and started to apologize.

" I am so sorry . I am normally better at controlling my reflexes! I been nothing but a bundle of live nerves since I left London."

The scruffy angle simply stared at him his deep blue eyes boring into John's.  He tilted his head like a dog trying to listen.  " Who is this Dean."

Sam clears his throat and fills in for his brothers stunned silences.

" Cas this is John Watson he's the reason we called. "  
The angle didn't say anything just  stared at him.

John started to feel uncomfortable.  He rubbed his arm ,shifted his weight foot to foot, Then stepped back and held out his hand " I really am sorry about that.  My name is John.  Thank you for coming to help ."

The angles eyes darted down to the doctors and then back up his body to and rested pendent wrapped around his wrist. " where did you get this?" He asked his deep voice reminding John of Sherlock that time he had a cold. He shook away that thought and  
told his story to this strange man in a trench coat.

\----------------------------------------


	19. Popsicle Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an early chapter-! I like this one so I wanted to post it. My friend wants to do a visual for it I'm not sure when they are going to get it done but I will share with it you guys when I get it!! 
> 
> Also there are subtext of Destiel and Wincest. If you squit. 
> 
> Also a bit more mentions of Dotor Who .
> 
>  
> 
> __________________________________________

John was exhausted. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This time change really is starting to take it tole ;after finding out he hit a real life angle in face he was ready for a nap.  
He listened to the angle describe what exactly the necklace Mycroft gave him was.

" The pendent is shard from a core of something called a TARDIS. To activate it you must read the incantation than feed the pendent with a life force. In this particular pendants case ,an angles grace is used as the power source  
John was trying to follow along . Its not rocket science.

From the moment the demon he summoned till now he had one question :  
" What is an angles Grace?" John said voicing his question .

The dark hair angle stands like stone next to the two brothers.  
Funny how they seem to orbit around to each other . Closer each time John looks over at them. They are closer than before. If one moves the other moves as well like chess pieces . Castiel stands in front of them like a knight.

" Our grace is an energy of pure creation, which all angels are naturally infused with. It is what allows angels to access and experience our species' celestial abilities and attributes. Separating an angel from its grace will render us powerless or worse -mortal."

" So basically you are saying there is no way of charging the thing. "

" No " the angle deadpans like it's the most obvious conclusion. " We don't know how much grace this object needs . "

Sam cuts in " give us a little time to do some research John....alright. " he leans over and clasp the good doctor on the shoulder. " Get some rest I know you must be exhausted. " Sam's hazel eyes sparkled with kindness his handsome brow wrinkled in worry. " We will get you home man. "

John just nods ,stands up .All he could manage was a half hearted "thank you."

Home , Sherlock , 221 B , Mrs Huston everything seems to be slipping through his finger.

He don't want to hurt an angle by taking it's 'grace' or whatever. If it can render them powerless or mortal that would be awful. John don't want that on his conscience . There had to be another way.  
John scrubbed his face. If the grace thing was the only way to activate the necklace then how the hell did Mycroft send him back? There is no way Mycroft Holmes was an angle.

_Dame maybe he should've made that deal._

There was only one angle around here and he already socked him in the face - wait -  
.....  
........  
...

Was this the angle that demon was talking about?

The gravelly voice of the red eyed demon echoes in his head -

_"I know two boys with their very own pet Angel"_

_"wings , halo , trench coat the_ _works_ "

Two boys? Trench coat

His looks over his shoulder at the two brothers huddled over a book and John's necklace. Then over to the angel who don't seem to do much other then stand there and stare at the brothers until they ask him a question .

John watched them for a moment .

" What if we use the same spell that we used to get the colt?"

The angle shakes his head " It won't work -" he said pointing to the object of interest. " He was sent back with this and he needs to get sent home with this. "

Dean sighed while resting his head on his bothers large shoulder. " And this needs a life force from the species from the given text. " he grones " This is why I hate time travel."

There was no doubt in John mind . He walks out of the main hall down to the room Sam showed him to before. That demon knows them . How do these two strangers know that particular demon? Do demons and angles just know were one another are ?

He ran a tired hand through his hair . A few hours sleep - a short nap -should settle the nagging jet lag pulling at the back of his skull.  
A nap should help clear his mind . He needs a clear head to sort through all of this properly.

________

John opened the door to his room only to walk in on something that short-circuited his already frazzled mind .  
Somehow, young Sherlock found a blue ice pop. He sat on the bed nearest to the wall casualty half naked in nothing but his black silk pants . Miles of flawless ivory skin on display .  
Sherlock's body was toned and hard from his dance classes .

The doctor in him notices -all of his bruseing was all but gone now ,beside his ankles.

Somehow despite his thin mucleucler frame Sherlock's boyish softness only complemented his enthral beauty. John sucked in a deep heavy breath . The air around him felt like it was sucked out with a vacuum- squeezing his lungs to tight . He wheezes .

Sherlock lifts the tip of the popcycle to his mouth and nibble at it with his lips . The action causes the melting juice to flow messly over his lips . Quickly he licks some of the mess away only to have half of it fall down his chin. He then wiped sticky dribble with his finger and pushed his finger into his mouth with a rather filthy sucking noise.

John freezes in his spot unable to look away form the lude display in front of him . Sure he was use to Sherlock's utter lack of boundaries but THIS is nothing compared to that

_Why is it suddenly so hot?_

Sherlock let out a soft yelp as drips of the melting popsicle dropped onto the soft white skin .

John hissed as he watched the almost clear blue liquid seep over Sherlock's nipple. The pink flesh pebbled as the cool liquid danced over the sensitive flesh.

Sherlock looks over at John and the little bastard smiles as he takes another long lucid lick up the ice pop then finishes off by biting the thing in half.  
The action sends a phantom pain down somewhere John would not like to think about at this moment. The doctor clears his throat then clears it again .  
" Where did you get that ?" John asked surprised his voice came out even after that display .

"Sam brought it to me . " Sherlock said with a shrugging . He tossed the stick of the ice pop in the ben next to his bed and wiped his mouth with the his hand . " find anything out? "

John suddenly remembered how worn out he was. " it's only our first day here Sherlock. Let's give it some time ...."

 _So they didn't ...good_.

John collapses on the bed , kicks off his shoes and let's out a long sigh. " I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up if they find anything out ... " he buried  his face in the pillow.

Sherlock smiles to himself " Aright I will " He might have more time then he thought.  
That was just a test . And it provided a wonderful amount of data.

1: John Watson finds his lips appealing.

2: John Watson finds him attractive even with the age difference.

3: Licking a popsicle aroused him

4: Time to activate phase two.

___________________


	20. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has a dream .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up. It get kinda smutty from here 
> 
> ______________________
> 
>  
> 
> NSFW gif Visual at the end! 
> 
>  
> 
> ______________________________________

 

John had always been as passionate in lovemaking as he was in life itself. He was vocal about his pleasure, much as he was about his anger , and happiness. The way he cared for his troops and the way he held himself with dignity.  

Now John finds himself standing in a seem unfamiliar room. The cool air made goosebumps  prickled at his skin. No.... It wasn't the cool air .... It was what he  hadn’t been expecting.  Sherlock dropped to his knees in front of him and pushed John's hips against the wall behind him . 

John couldn't move his eyes widened. Shocked as he looked down and spotted the young sixteen year old Sherlock licking his lips as stared hungrily at the tight bulge in John's trousers.    
John's skin was itching to know how that mouth feels.  

Oh god. How could this be happening? 

John  was going to be Sherlock's  first. There was no question about it.   
He had  received many blow blow jobs but this was his first from a man...Not just any man . This man was his best friend . His meaning of life. 

The air he breathes. 

Sherlock... 

This was different  -  _Special_.   

Sherlock slipped further down on  his knees slowly, He wrapped his long pale fingers in the loops of John's trousers and tugged them down his legs , taking John's  red pants with them. 

He reaches out gripping John's thick member with cool hands. Slowly he started itching his Cupid bow   lips  toward the swollen head .   
John sucked in a breath his whole body burning with invisible fire.

“Stop.” 

His voice was  firm . He wanted this.  God knows he wants it.   

But not like this.

He was so young . John came back and saved him from  rape. He can't force this boy to do something like this.  

  
Also

  
He wasn't his Sherlock. 

The detective  froze, eyes wide.  Confused . What had he done wrong? 

John  smiled down at him gently, reaching forward to trace his lips. “You look so beautiful Sherlock  , I just… I can't let you do this.... I want us to enjoy it. I’d never imagined that I’d have you...  so willing. But you are not the Sherlock I know. He would never -

"Oh John let the boy do as he likes. "

John jumps , the deep baritone purr floods over him. It feels like so long since he's heard that voice. The older of the two Sherlock's got to his knees next to  the  younger version of himself . Who blushed slightly and  smiled before  parting his lips to run his tongue along John's  calloused fingers still holding his chin. 

John sucked in a sharp breath his eyes met two sets of silver-gray  eyes. 

This was too much. His heart was hammering his cock was swelling to the point it was painful. 

"Your mouth~ _aN_ ~” his thumb brushed at young Sherlock's lips.  His other hand falling to his older Sherlock's curls.  
" God they're intoxicating  "  The doctor  murmured.  He can't stop this. NO way he could... It's to much- yet not enough.  He moved  his hand from  Sherlock's tangle of soft curls  down along the older Sherlock’s   cheek. His fingers  slipped to   his mouth and down to his chin where he  tilted Sherlock's face upward. John's  bobbing erection brushed against younger Sherlock's mouth .  

  
“You can,” the older Sherlock tells himself.  Glaring up at John in that way of his .  Daring him to say other wise. Though the effect was lost with him on his knees.

The younger boy leans forward eagerly, eyes slipping closed as he opened his mouth and let his tongue peek out. He licks along underside of John's  cock, point tracing along the tip until he gets to the top and swirls around the head. John  moans lightly as he watches the older Sherlock snakes  his  tongue into the leaking slit catching his younger self’s tongue in a messed up sort of  kiss- 

  
John couldn't stop himself he grips the back of both Sherlock's head and thrust between both of their lips.   
______________________

With  jaw dropping, bug-eyed ,  sweaty palms - John's   hot, sticky  head pops up from his warm pillow in a heart-pounding state of arousal.    His body trembling , a cold sweat coating his  skin . His clothing sticking to him  uncomfortably.  After a second of massively intense panic , it suddenly just dawns on him …

John looks down between his legs spotting the massive erection gracing his presence.  

Just as quickly as he woke up his eyes darted around the bunkers small room looking for any signs of Sherlock.  Oh god...if he seen the way John just woke up.    
There was no way Sherlock would  not have deduce his dream. 

Relief floods over him the moment he sees the room is empty. 

God what's wrong with him...  
Sure he's thought about Sherlock once or twice during a waink.  
The man  is attractive . No question there.   
But dreaming something like that was... to much even for him.  He's in his mid thirties.  He don't need to be having fantasies like that about his best friend. 

Dame it . It was that bloody popsicle. 

He sucked in a deep breath trying to steady his heart rate. And get some blood back to his brain.    
No way he could walk to the bathroom like this....  
He glanced down at the painful bulge in his pants begging for attention then glanced at the door.

No.  He was not about to wank one out in some strangers bunker ; in a foreign country.  With the chance of an angel walking in,  or ' _whooshing_ ' in at any moment.

  
The throbbing calls to him. He lowers a hand down between his legs and gives his aching member a slight squeeze.  A  grunt escapes John's  lips. God..hes so close.... Just a few strokes he could finish .

He glanced up at the door. Any one could come in....he felt a pulse between his legs. No way he can ignore it.   
Quickly  he shucks down his trousers,shoves his hand down into his pants .He was already so wet......   
God- he felt like a teenager again trying to get a quick sneaky wank in before his parents got home. 

He took a deep breath and started moving his hand up and down the shaft slowly ; letting the pleasure build  and build. So quickly . Ah to quickly...  
With just seven strokes he was cumming in his hand the with  Sherlock's name on his lips.    
_______

 

Sherlock looks down at his cell phone clock.  It was about time to get John up. They haven't got far on the research but the Winchester have an idea they want to try to get him home so the young detective makes his way down the halls of the bunker.   
Something caught his attention. A small whimper came from the room John and Sherlock where sharing .  Licking his lips he put his back to the wall and peeked in through the small crack left open when he for got to shut the door all the way . He froze eyes wide. 

John was.... 

The steady movement  of his hand. The soft grunts ....it was obvious - and over to quickly.  

John leans his head down into the pillow  with a grunt  -

He  heard it.... Sherlock’s knew he did it was unmistakable .....

John whispered his name. 

Sucking in a harsh  breath like he just come from underwater.  Sherlock forced his body to move rip his eyes from the sight in front of him . He can't be caught  watching .   
His feet started back to the main part of the bunker of their own accord. 

  
Did he do that to John? 

Of course he did....

Though, it could just be that John was thanking of home and got lonely.  

No.

  
It has to be because of his test. 

He tugged at his curls. 

To many variables.  

He needs more data. 

  
Time to start plan number two. 

  
The Winchesters are idiots anyway . No way they can get him home with a demons help.

He had at least another day.

 

 

 

 

 

((WARNING THIS GETS SEXY!)))

__________________________________  
|

|

|

|

 

 


	21. The trip.

Day 4  
  
After that embarrassing display John grabbed the first pair of clean clothing out of his bag and ran to the large communal bathrooms  to clean himself up.   
  
Once he was finished he went out to the main room . When he entered he heard the two brothers arguing.     
  
" What could Crowley possibly help with Dean? This is only something angles can help us with. "   
  
John seen Dean wave his hands in the air . "Common Sammy , Cas already said there's not much we can do. It's too risky to use his grace. We need to find another way.  It’s either Crowley or Rowena. And I rather not deal with a witch right now !  He's the only one we have left."   
  
Sam pulled at his hair " No it's not Dean. I have a lead we just need to look into it. "   
  
Dean rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. " Synthetic grace from a shady hunter in the middle of nowhere Louisiana.  Yeah that's a full proof plan Sammy.  Drag the British dude clear across the country for a false lead. "   
  
" It's better then asking Crowley for help. How can Crowley help anyway? He's a demon! "   
  
When the two men notices John, Sam smiles weakly at him then looks back at his brother "let's let him decide.  "   
  
Dean nodded " Fine . Hay Jumpers - "   
  
Sherlock groans at the idiotic nickname . He don't know how much longer he can stand being around the Two Stooges and their angle. The synthetic grace seems a lot safer than some demon. And a trip to a different state  with John in a single bed hotel sounds delightful.

Sherlock's eyes lingered down John's body the  dark  brown army fatigues he bought John fit him so well...tight in just the right areas.   
Sherlock licked his lips and turns his gaze toward the older  Winchester.     
" Sorry Dean but I have to agree with your brother.  The trip seems like the best way to go." Sherlock said mildly.   
  
" What trip?" John said confused by the nickname and the whole bloody conversation .  He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat down a few seats away from Sherlock. Best to keep his distance.   
  
" We found a hunter down in Louisiana that makes synthetic angle grace. We want to see if we can get some from him. " Sam said as he slid John a cup of coffee.     
  
John tapped his chin . " that don't sound like a bad idea actually. " he admitted light-heartedly.  " Could work and I don't have to worry about hurting your angle friend.  "   
  
Dean huffed . " Well we also could ask a demon so we don't have to take a long trip down to nowhere Louisiana  ."   
  
John shook his head. " No demons won't work. Already tried , they ask for too much  "   
  
The room fell silent.   
  
" You didn't make the deal did you?" Sam asked his voice soft with worry.  
  
John rolls his eyes and held his hands out "w

Why does everyone ask that. I wouldn't still be here if I had. "   
  
Dean shrugged " Alright that settles that.   Let's get ready to go.  We will leave in few hours ."   
  
Sherlock hopped up a smile spreading across his face . " Well we are already packed. "   
  
Sam slapped his brother's shoulder "Shouldn't we give them a bit of time to rest before we head out."   
  
" It was your idea Sam-. "     
  
" It's alright." John said  interrupting  their bickering"  Truth is I want to get home as soon as possible . I rested enough. " John glanced at Sherlock . After that dream he needs to get out of here as soon as possible.  That thing with the ice cream couldn't have been an accident.  It's dangerous to stay.. What if he has another dream or worse?

" You look ready to go as well Sherlock.   "   
  
Sherlock nodded . Oh was he ever.   
  
_____________________   
  
Soon they were on the road the impala rumbling beautifully under them  as miles stretched on and on under her tires.   
Loud American classic rock echoes in the air around them. Dean sat singing to every song on the radio . His hands tapped the steering wheel to the  beat of every song. Sam was sleeping in the front seat next to his brother.   
  
John  looked over at Sherlock the poor boys face was twisted like he was in pain.   
John lets out a soft chuckle  "Now, now Sherlock it's not to bad. "   
  
The young boy glared over at John .” It sounds like someone stepped on a cat's tail. I don't know how much more  I can take . "   
John almost patted him on the shoulder before images from his dream flooded his head. He pulled his hand away " Don't worry only a few hundred miles to go. "  he laughed when Sherlock buries his face in his hands with a  grone.   
  
_________________

  
  


They drove for a few hours until the day turn to night and the world became quiet even  the radio was turned off. Dean started to nod off when he decided to pull into a small hotel in the middle of nowhere.

 

Sherlock felt like he caught herpes just looking at the place. “ Tell me we are not sleeping here “ Sherlock drawled disgust evident in his voice .

 

Dean smiled back at him “ Welcome home boys better get comfy we got a few hours before we head out tomorrow.  

 

John shook his head “ I'm sure we can find something….a bit well-”

 

“Nicer. “ Sherlock finished “much nicer.  I will even pay. I don't feel like coming down with a serious case of Pediculosis pubis.”

 

Sam let put a laugh and clipped his brother on the shoulder “ you gotta use small words with this one Sherlock.  Don't worry I'm sure Dean already had crabs at least once. This place will do for the night. “

 

Dean slapped Sam back “ I never had crabs you are the one who caught the clap!”

 

“ That was a spell you ass! “

 

Sherlock rolls his eyes “ I don't care I just want to get a nicer room ….you two can stay in that filth and get whatever is Iingering in the sheets ,but I refuse to take one step inside. “

A smile crossed Dean's face

“ Don't worry you two will have your own room.” Sherlock caught that look in the older Winchester's eye “  And you know the rooms here are probably smaller than the ones in the bunker~”

_Did his voice come out like a sing song voice?_

_It did… What was he implying ?_

_Oh._

_OH!_

Sherlock opens his door and looks at John “come on then John we can't be picky now can we.”

John felt his brain click ,that settles that ...even the Winchesters can see it…..it's as clear as day.

 

Sherlock was trying to seduce him.

 

What on earth was he going to do ?  Hopeful they get to Louisiana and he can run home… He won't be able to have the self control to fight off this seductive  little bastard.

 

John takes a deep breath .

  
  
_Into battle_.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAMF John and sam. 
> 
> \----------------------------------_____________-------

When John said "into battle " he didn't expect to be attacked from . A man  wrapped his arm large  around John's neck.  Quickly John's military  instincts kicked in. He used his  left hand to grab the top of the attackers  left arm around the elbow joint. Keeping  his left arm raised out in front of him. John shoot out his right hip. He stepped his right foot toward the man's  left foot and darted his right arm underneath his left arm, turning his  back to the attackers chest.  He stepped backwards with his  left foot, turning away from the attacker completely  putting his  butt into the attackers groin and pivoting on  his right foot . He than slammed the man on the concrete . The moment the man was on his back howling in pain John slammed his     foot to the man's jugular  
John was surprised when the man on the ground eyes flicked to  black. Dean was by his side in a flash . The hunter brought a knife down into the attackers chest and pulls it out just as quickly.   The attackers chest briefly glow with orange light, which flickers out as the man screams in agony.  John jumped back away as the man's body slumps to the ground clearly dead.  
At first glance, the knife Dean held  appears to be an ordinary hunting knife with a curved, serrated-edged blade and antler handle However, upon closer inspection, symbols can be seen engraved along the blade.

"Who  the hell was that? " John asked

"Demon.  Let's go before more show up -" Sam said pushing  young Sherlock back towards the car.  
John grabbed Sherlock away from Sam's grip and put his arm around the boy's shoulder. "Demon? "

_Was Sherlock  shaking ?_

 

When they got to the car ten or so demons came out of nowhere and started after them. Sam shot a few of them  with rapid permission . Dean tossed John some sort of long silver blade. He caught it blindly and when two demons attacked he ducked stabbed the first though the bottom of the chin up though his face blood dripped through the small puncture - he  then spun around and impelled  the other demon in the temple. Just like the first demon they glowed orange and collapsed to the ground.

"Being short has it advantages " Sam said without any teasing.  The short doctor stabbed another two demons  and shot Sam a smirk. “ Should see me with a gun."

Sam eyebrows knitted together as he  shot the last of the attacking demons.  

" Dame didn't thank you had moves like that jumpers." Dean said as he walked over to his brother . He patted the taller man shoulder and nodded to the car.

" Seems them army pants aren't just for show. " Sherlock mumbled as he crawled back into the Impala.  
John just shrugged sucked the blade toward the ground to flick off the blood. " I was an army doctor. " he said as he  climbed in beside  Sherlock .  
“  I thought army doctors helped people “ Dean said with a smile.

“ I had my bad days “  
Sam and Dean both chuckled .  

They took off unaware of the figure standing inside the hotel watching them .  __________________________________

Excuse me my Lord " the skinny red-head demon said with his back straight and head held high ." The doctor seems to be more of a challenge then we anticipated.  "

" I seen that you idiot-!  he took out four of my demons.   " Crowley snarled.  "Next time we need to get him alone without the Winchester's interference. "

The demon nodded.  " Yes sir. "

" Wait until their guard is down, get him alone.  Then we  can get him " Crowley said before he disappeared leaving the demon alone in the hotel.

_______________________

Dean's foot never lifted from the gas going 80 down back rodes 100 on highways.  " How the hell did the demons know we were there ? "

" Dean we should be asking why they attacked in the first place." Sam looked back at John " You said you summoned a demon right. "  
John nodded.

" Where did you summon it? A crossroad" Sam asked his leg bouncing .

John shook his head " No I summoned him from my hotel room. "

Dean makes eye contact with John in the rear view mirror " What did he look like?"

John thought back.  “ Chubby demon - posh suit and red eyes. “ He described.

" Crowley " The boys said in unison.

Sherlock eyebrows shot up . “John you summoned The King of hell. “

He shrugged “ I had no idea who he was . I was desperate for a way home . Khoung gave me an option and I took it. " he said plainly  it worried him though. Why did Khoung have him summon someone like that? Other then the fact Khoung was bat shit crazy. Or maybe he knew the demon ....and perhaps...  
"He might be after this necklace… " John said as he fingered at the pendant.  " he mentioned he wanted it - though he insisted I bid  my soul and in return he would send me home. "

" Well that's just perfect - I bet he and his demon minions are hot on our heels so Crowley can get his filthy little hands on it. Hay Sammy  look up  this Khoung guy see what you can find. Maybe we can find out a bit more about this case ." 

 

" that thing must be something " Dean mumbled . " We need to get you home before he does have a chance to get it. "

John nodded - " Sounds good to me . "

The sweet lick of adrenaline is  wearing off . That rush was tapering down like he was coming down from a high. Why did he have to drag Sherlock along with him..the poor boy didn't need to be involved with his fight.  John looked over at Sherlock he looked like he was asleep...No way he would be sleeping after all of that....Maybe the boys just worn out. John wanted to pull him over the seat and into his arms, he didn't-  instead he patted him on the shoulder . "  Should have keep him home. " he mumbled to the bothers.

" Don't be stupid John . " Sherlock ’s  
Baritone rumbles " I wouldn't miss this case it's at least a nine . "

John chuckles that was such a Sherlock thing to say. “ fine fine but when I do go home call Mycroft to come get you. “

Sherlock rolls his eyes “ No way I'm calling that fatty.  I will get my own plane home. “

A silence fell over the car .  
Sherlock looked out the window. He was going to be alone again.  
Soon..... This amazing man by his side is going to be gone.... And he will have to wait to find him again.  What is he going to do until then? Nothing...no excitement.  No light , his life will plunge back to the dark abyss of boredom.    
He let out a sigh...why did he feel this way.  Didn't he just want to sleep the the man? He was gorgeous and just his type -

Sherlock couldn't lie to himself.  This man, John Watson has changed his life in a way no human being has . He felt something tingle behind his eyes . He willed it away before it could spill over .

If they do find this guy….

And the grace dose work…

Sherlock will be alone again.

 

 

 

 _Please stay_ ....


	23. Muggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get to Louisiana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys I'm sorry that I didn't post for so long my computer crashed and I literally lost everything to this story so I had to rewrite the last few chapters good thing about an imagination as you never forget where you're going. So please forgive me since it took so long the next chapter will be up soon. 
> 
>  
> 
> _____ 
> 
> Also- I am a native Russian speaker . So I never been to Lousiana - if my "Cajun" accents are terrible I'm sorry .

Day **5**

 

They made it to Louisiana in a couple hours . The sun began to rise over the endless bridges and the never ending water passing them by . Mile after mile ,they were almost through New Orleans now. The humidity and the unique smell of Louisiana air filtered through the open windows of the impala. John felt his shirt sticking to him. It was an awful feeling. Hot , wet and filthy. How did people live here? He glanced over at Sam in the passenger side . He was curled up , it boggles John's mind: how such a huge man can look so small at times. His eyes drifted to the other side of the car to Sherlock. The young man had a thin sheen of sweat covering his forehead, his breathing was increased but not enough to worry about simply a symptom of altitude change ,his dark curls were wet and plastered to his forehead and neck .

 

“Poor kid looks miserable.” came Dean's voice . John nodded

 

“Yeah. Do you happen to have air condition?” He didn't want to be rude, but he can fill the air on his body like he was sitting in a miserable stagnated ,moldy , fishy sauna-

 

Dean chuckles " I do but it won't help a whole lot" he smacked his brother's shoulder startling the long hair man awake . Sam jumped up like a cat that got squirted with a water bottle . " Calm down Sammy . Just wanted you to close your window, so I can turn the A.C. on. " Sam brushed his wet hair from his forehead and nodded sleepily .

 

“ yeah okay “ he mumbled obviously still half asleep. The man rolls his window up . Soon the cool air from the vents settle over the car. It felt wonderful compared to heat outside.

 

“ Mm - Dean you need to rest .”Sam murmured. The older Winchester shrugged “ Almost there Sammy,don't worry bout me . We can't stop till we get to Morgan City . No telling when Crowley's goons will attack again ." 

 

John sat up a bit in his seat. The two men were so casual yet something in the way they communicated was like the codependency he and Sherlock shared. John wondered if this is how he and Sherlock looked the outside world . Always gravitating toward each other casting worried glances, soft touches, lingering looks - If these two weren't brothers John would think they were shaging. He can see why the yard thinks he and Sherlock have been shagging since they met if they gaze at each other anything like the bothers do .John sighs softly and looks out the window watching the gray moss covered trees pass by .

 

The two brothers chatted about who needs more rest it always came back to hunters " two hour nap " . Their voices blended in with the sound of the roads and the beautiful rumble of the impala. John watches the muggy foreign landscape pass .

 

He misses London...the cool air ,the cloudy sky...The smell of gunpowder, leather and tea... The soft scent of Sherlock's expensive shampoo when he gets out of the shower. The sound of him playing soft melodies as John tries to find sleep and Sherlock knows he's plagued with nightmares. He misses his adrenaline fueled chases over rooftops. He misses the smell of Mrs. Hudson's cakes and scones. The sound of the London rain patterning on the windows..... John wipes his forehead the slick lingering sweat made him cringe . Hopefully not to long now .

 

______________

 

Sherlock was board ,hot and miserable. Nothing has happened since the demons attacked. His legs were cramping, and he couldn't stop sweating even with the cool air blasting from the vents. He was ready to get a room ,preferably one with a strong air conditioner , good water pressure and John . Sherlock glanced over at the blond hair army doctor . The shirt Sherlock chose for him was sticking to his body like a second skin. The one good thing about this terrible humidity and the miserable weather is the way John's clothing clung . He was sweating but not enough for it to bleed through the fabric in nasty wet spots or darkening circles under his armpits. It was just enough to make the cotton cling just the right way over his broad chest complementing every dip of muscle hidden underneath, the cotton hugged his biceps deliciously.

Sherlock locked his lips somehow his mouth seemed so dry maybe it's the heat? .

 

" Here we are " Dean's voice broke Sherlock trance. John tapped his shoulder "Come on Sherlock we are about to get a room"

Sherlock moved his hands away from his chin and blinked. Instantly he regretted leaving his thoughts. The building they were currently parked in front of is worse than the other place the Winchesters tried to get them to say at the night before.

  _Is it to late for another demon attack_?

 

It is a dingy little place with no more than forty rooms. The building was a one story brick building covered in black mold spots. The concrete driveway looks like it was melting into potholes, probably from the heat Sherlock notated. A tall rusted sign stood at the side of the building reading :

**_Morgan City Hotel_ **

There is at least seven men standing outside smoking by the few beat up cars. It was the kind of place that made Sherlock wants to the lock the door. Sam and Dean both got out at the same time. It seems like a habit for the two brothers. They were so in sync Sherlock would guess they don't even realize they do it every time they get out of the car. Movement caught Sherlock's eye. The men standing outside notice Sam and Dean and started to approach.

 

" Stay here ." John said stiffly as he got out and quickly shut the door behind him. The soldier straighten his shoulders his posture streaming authority. It made Sherlock's knees go weak. Even next to the to Winchester's John had an air about him, he could handle his own. Sherlock licks his lips, honestly hoping for a fight. Watching three gorgeous men box it out in the heat would make it worth it. He sat up in his seat getting ready for what he hopes to be good show. Maybe Sam and John's shirt could be ripped off; the boys smiles at the thought .

 

But …

 

To Sherlock's disappointment one of the seven men smile his white teeth a striking contrast to his shoe leather colored skin. The crispy looking man started to speak. Sherlock couldn't quite understand him . Curiously he got out of the car and stood behind John taking a long glance at his arse in those army fatigues

 

" Ah ho'w ya'll doin- wer yae from?”

 

Sherlock looked over the man confused. _What did he just say?_

 

Dean smiles and holds out his hand in greeting " Oh us? We are from Maine . " The lie came out smoothly . " But my friends here are from England"

 

" WHA!! No w'y yous a yankee!! ? “ The man looks over at Sherlock and John like they were some kind of treasure . “ Hay Dion-" he shouted loudly at a burly black man with a white vest and pants that almost hung to his knees .

 

" Dey from were Toba'y is from , dat ‘ew Emlag' place up nor'h!"

 

The black man . Dion tosses his arms up and shouts back . They weren't yelling Sherlock noticed . They were all just ..... **Loud**.

 

" Wha! No way. You boyzwanna hav some craw'fish. " Dion smacked Sam on the shoulder " We cookn dem up right naw-" Sam shrinks away from the man's touch and steps closer to Dean.

 

" Maybe later we need to get a room ..." John looked back at Sherlock obviously as lost as he was and gave Sherlock a look that said it all. _What on earth where they saying?_ They spoke so fast and loud, their words blinded together it was difficult understanding them .

 

"Ah h'y Wild Bill get diez boys a room !" Another leather faced man , who might be from Mexico shouted to a man standing by the door . The messy mud covered man by the door grunted and nodded for them to follow.  Dean was the only able to escape . The men surrounding them started chatting friendly like they knew each other for years, and they were just old friends visiting. Sam tried to keep up conversation . Something about a car or maybe even a boat: Sherlock couldn't tell. At a point Sherlock thought he heard some French.

 Soon, but not soon enough Dean comes out smiling holding the key. " Come on guys let's get our things -" Dean pulls Sam by the arm and bumps John's shoulder and nodded for him to follow. To Sherlock's surprise the men keep talking even after they walk away . Down the small sidewalk to a room and continued even as Dean opened the door . They  continued to chat  in a friendly manner like they were family or something  up until Dean shut the door . 

 John let out a filthy grone as the shallow air conditioning flushed over his body " finally-" he breathed and waved the neck of his shirt back and forth to get some air . " I didn't understand a word they said. " John said honestly. Sam and Dean both laugh. Sherlock and John look at each other as they toss their things on the bed . Sherlock smiled inwardly.

 

_The same bed . Were they going to share the same bed?_

 

" That's Cajuns for you. " Sam said softly

 

" They are friendly enough at least. " John shrugs and walks over to the sink " I thought they were going to start a fight there for a moment.  " he turns on the tap and washes his face . The water smelled like mildew but it was refreshing and  cool against his skin.

 Dean snorts " Start a fight from someone out of town yeah right. They might over feed you and talk your ear off, but they won't fight ya. " John plops down on the bed with a sigh and watches as Sam walks over to the sink wets a flannel with the cold tap then walks over to his exhausted brother. He then places the flannel on the back if Dean's neck. " You should rest a bit ...I will put up wording, and then we can take John to see that guy alright. I'm sure he doesn't mind waiting a few hours. " He murmured close to Dean's ear. Sam shoots John and pleading look. John sighs again " I thank we can all use some rest and air condition. " he smiles at Sam. Dean deflates slowly and walks to the other bed. " Alright but only two hours alright just two..." Sam nods " alright just lay down Dean. " Dean collapses on the bed face down he mumbles " just two hours Sammy." He mumbles his deep voice muffled by the scratchy pillow case .Sam sits next to his brother and adjust the flannel on his neck . "Get some rest Dean.”

After Dean was settled in  Sam dug in his bag and started drawing symbols that are similar to the ones in Mycroft’s secret layer.

 

John watched curiously. Sam looked over and smiled. John had so many questions and Sam seem to read his thoughts and starts explaining. “Warding sigils are a type of spell work used to hide an individual, or protect a location or building from angels or demons.” John nods watching as Sam puts salt on the window and doors, he asks questions and Sam answers every one of them without having to think. It was so intriguing every symbol protected them from something different. Demons ,Angels,  Ghost . Sam seems to  know a way to kill  or at least slow down everything that gos bump in the night . It intrigues John so he listens , learning all he can -

 

 

 

 

> \- So he can  protect Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation to the crazy Lousiana talk
> 
>  
> 
> " Ah ho'w ya'll doin- wer are ya from? .” ( Ah how are you doing - where are you from ? )  
> Sherlock looked over the man confused what did he just say- 
> 
> Dean smiles " Oh us , we are from Minnesota. " the lie came out smoothly . " but my friends here are from England. "
> 
> " WHA!! No w'y yous a yankee!! ? Hay Dion-" ( what no way you a Yankee? ) he shouted loudly at a burly black man with a white vest and pants that almost hung to his knees " Dey from where Toba'y is from , dat ‘ew Emlag' place up nor'h!" ( they are from up north where Toby is from , that New england place) 
> 
> The black man . Dion tosses his arms up and shouts back . They weren't yelling Sherlock noticed . They were all just .....Loud. 
> 
> " Wha! No way. You boyzwanna hav some craw'fish. " Dion smacked Sam on the shoulder " we cookn dem up right naw-" (( what no way you boys want to have some crawfish) 
> 
> Sam shrinks away from the man's touch and steps closer to Dean " Maybe later we need to get a room ..." 
> 
> John looked back at Sherlock obviously as lost as he was and gave Sherlock a look that said it all. What on earth where they saying? 
> 
> They spoke so fast and loud their words blinded together it was difficult understanding them . 
> 
> "Ah h'y Wild Bill get diez boys a room !" ( hay Wild Bill get these boys a room . )


	24. Izzy

Dean's eyes snap open ,he sats up quickly in his bed and looked around. The room was empty his brother and their two British companions were nowhere in sight .  
"Sam!" Dean called, quickly grabbing his gun. He runs over to the window his back to the wall using  the muzzle of the gun to push back the curtains just an inch to see outside. It was dark , why did Sam let him sleep so long? .  
"Dammit-"  he pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed Sam's  number .  
  
The first ring  ,then the second and the third Dean started to pace after the fourth, then the fifth . His heart started to beat frantically. " Common Sammy pick up." Finally, after the sixth ring the line came to life and his brothers voice echoed through the speaker like a song.  
  
"  Dean sorry I didn't wake you. John said to let you sle-" Sam stared : Dean didn't let him finish.  
" Where the hell are you?" Dean interrupted with a hiss.  
Sam but out a small laugh. " Calm down Dean we are outside. The guys from earlier invited us to eat . Come on out sleepyhead."  
Halfway through the sentence the words echoed in Dean's phone as Sam  open the hotel door with a smile. Dean hung up the phone with a roll of his eyes and followed Sam outside  .  
  
" You scared the hell out of me Sammy ! You can't just run off like that."  
Sam bumped Dean's shoulder with his playfully.    
" Stop worrying so much. The whole place is  worded. Turns out these guys are hunters as well "  
  
As they rounded the corner Dean took in the sight before him.  The men from earlier where jaming out to loud rap music, laughing and horse playing  with beers in their hands; Each playful bump of shoulders or misguided teasing punch made their beer slosh to the black gum covered payment.    
  
"That's alcohol abuse" Dean said to the leather face man - Wild Bill. The man let out a bellow of a laugh tipped his beer up to his mouth and finished it off in a few long gulps.  
"H-w bout yu boyz joian   yuu friendz and have som crawfish-" Wild Bill grabbed both Sam and Dean's shoulders and herded them over to a row of long tables set up with plastic tablecloths hanging over to the ground. He pushed Sam and Dean over to the table to them . There was a huge lump  of red steaming crawfish piled up so high Dean barely seen Sherlock's curls from his side of the table at other end of the table had ribs ,burgers, boiled onions , sausages and a few things in pots he couldn't identify. The spices that puffed up from the food made Dean's eyes water.  
Dean looks at Sam, and he shrugs sitting down Dean  sits next to him .  
  
Sherlock's head pops up from the other side of the pile with his mouth full of food. Dean looks over at him with amusement "looks like you're going to need a bigger mouth."  
Sam looks at his brother  giving him the face  
  
" What it was funny " Dean mumble as he stuffed a burger in his face.     
Sherlock rolls his eyes.  
" Hay, where is little platoon?"  Dean asked  
  
Sherlock wipes his mouth and sets the paper towel down . " He's on the phone arranging   a meeting with the guy who makes the synthetic grace." As if summon by the thought of him alone John comes around the corner and hands Sam him mobile . " She  said we can meet them tomorrow at 210 Leona around 8 am no earlier. She said they are busy tonight but tomorrow we can start gathering supplies. "  
  
" She ?" Dean perked up smiling at the army doctor who  shrugs. " Might as well get some rest and relax a bit . " John sat next to Sherlock being mindful not to get to close . He looked over the food on the table and poked at one of the red steaming creatures. " Well can't be worse than what the army made us  eat. " John joked dryly .  
Only Dean laughed.  
  
__________________  
  
**DAY 6**  
  
  
John awoke to the sound of  baritone and gravely laughter mixing in an odd sort of melody... Okay so maybe it wasn't laughter it was more snickering . Feeling the ever so gentle press of fingers on his back.  John groans and flipped over "S'lock?"  
He grumbled softly . He lookes around ,Dean and Sherlock both looked suspiciously guilty. John made note of his body . No whip cream in his hands , no toothpaste in his nose- he squinted at Dean and Sherlock taking in stock his surroundings  . What did they do ? He sits up looking around then spots little sticky notes on Sam's back .  
  
" _Big head. "_  
  
_" Kick me  "_  
  
_" Stupid. "_  
  
_" Samantha_ " and  
  
" _Moose_ . "  
  
The last one made John laugh .  
But it was short-lived he spun around and reached behind him feeling for the notes, just as expected he pulls a few off .  
  
" _Drill Sergeant"_

" Dr. Who?"   
  
_"Caption short stuff "_  
_  
_ " _Doctor 10 inch "_  

God John hoped that was  a short joke.

He found another _:_

_" buttface "_

Mature. 

  
Sherlock starts laughing again, Dean falling in line . Sam grumbled and pushed himself up . "M'so funny?"  
The two of them laugh even harder . John pointed to Sam's back with a role of his eyes. Sam reaches back and pulls off the sticky notes .  
"Really Dean " Sam  groans softly. The tall man crumpled  the paper into one little ball and tossed it at Dean's head . " Are you  in Elementary School?"  . Dean sat next  to his bother and smacked his  back " haha common Sammy that's what ya get for sleeping in. Hurry up you two . We got breakfast and coffee.  "  
  
John smiles when Sherlock hands him his cup ." Thank you."  
Sherlock's cheeks bloom to the most delicate shade of pink as their finger brush.  
The small boy sits next to him and digs in a bag pulling out a white styrofoam to go plate.  
  
After they eat , change and finish their coffee they were off. Down the rode. It was a short five minutes drive to 210 Leona from the Morgan City Motel. One right on Brashear Avenue down  Federal and a short left on Leona. They were parked across the road from a small yellow house with a dark brown wrap around porch. People were standing outside smoking with beers already in their hands.  Three men : one near  his fifties , shorter than John and so skinny he made Sherlock look like Mycroft . The other two men were obviously bothers tall built like a bull with curly sandy blonde hair , though the slightly shorter of the two had the start of a rather large beer belly  
" Are you sure we are in the right place . " Sam asked grabbing his gun .  
  
" This is the address she gave us ." John murmured.    
  
Dean got out the other following his lead. " well maybe she's inside . "  
It seemed like the skinny man heard him " yuz looken for Izzy?" He said with a smile , that showed nothing but black teeth and darkening gums. " She said she be having friends over- she inzide go head get hur. "  
His thick Cajun accent was grovel like he smoked to many cigarettes  with bronchitis.  
  
Dean looked at John.  John shrugged .  
The men came up to greet them shaking hands and introducing themselves. The brothers where Dale and Randy and the skinny man was George.  He leads them inside the surprisingly nice home . It had soft tan walls that meet an even softer yellow where the den and sunroom all meet.  
" Hay! " George calls " yo friends are here come out yo room!"  
  
The white door to their left opens and a short ,well-built girl with cropped spiky  blond hair and long purple bangs falling over her eye comes out. She had some anime on her black T-shirt and striped white shorts that came up a bit to high on her long tan legs .  She looked up through her purple bangs and thick black lashes her blue eyes scanning over them .  
  
 " You  guys da ones dat  called me? Didn't thank I be meetn an army of good looken men. " Her eyes roamed over each one of them; first John then Sherlock ,Dean, than Sam . Her eyes linger on him a bit longer than the others. Her blue irises flowing the shape of Sam  legs uphold chest to his shoulders . She smiles , pretty pink lips curling up to perfect points.  
" Common we cans talk in hur. " She nodded at the door she came out of.  
  
  
The room was small ,the  walls that were not covered in anime posters were candy cane red with white trim .  A messy queen size bed as in the middle of the room taking up most of the space . Two large  bookshelves sat on each side of the bed, filled with sketch pads , books, Japanese comic books (   Manga. Dean corrected ) and a few text books.  
It was crowded with  three groans men and Sherlock  there wasn't enough space stand comfortably . Sam had to duck so his head touch the low the ceiling.  
The girl started.  " Name's  Elizabeth, just call me Izzy . " She plops down on her bed and  crosses her long ,tan ,smooth legs " I want to set this straight . Getting the grace will not  be easy " her Cajon accent vanishes " I don't work for free , you four handsome men are going to have to get the supplies for me . "  
  
John shrugs " Give us a list and I will get it for you . And pay what you want.  "  
She reaches over to one of the bookshelves and pulls out an old textbook. Elizabeth flips though a few pages the hands John a piece a paper   " Here's everything you need. Get them before the sun sets and meet me at the cemetery before the sun sets. .Just say the payment might be one of your lives if we are not careful . "

John didn't like the sound of that . If it go to bad he's going to keep Sherlock at the hotel . He knows the genius will make a fuss . John don't care . He want Sherlock safe. Once they where though Elizabeth  they were on the rode again not long after they chatted a bit about Elizabeth's strange short list . Sherlock looked over at John.  
How much longer does he have with him ?

**The list read :**

**Blood from one who's been touched by an angel**

**The chains  of intimate submission**

**The saliva of a fairy**

**Holy oil**

**Soil from the grave of a soul taken to heaven.**

**Stone  of the weeping angel**

John reread the list . What was a  weeping angel  ? 

 

Maybe it was Cas after he punched him in the face- Oh _. That was wrong ._ John inwardly face palmed . 

 


	25. Happy Birthday Brother  Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are off to get the the items on the list Elizabeth gave them. And end up at as sex store called Digglers

John was shocked to find out the odd ingredients were not as obscure and unobtainable as he thought.  The first ingredient :

 _Blood from one who has been touched by an angel  ._  
Came from Dean himself . Dean had lifted his sleeve revealing a heavy scar shaped like a handprint.

" You're telling me Castiel did that to you when he -" John trailed off unable to keep the disbelieve from his voice .

"Yes when he pulled me out of hell." Both brothers patted him on the back at the same time . John still wondered if they were  aware they do things in unison.  
" You still have a lot to learn.  " Sam said with a kind smile.

The boy’s even had :   _soil from the grave of a soul taken to heaven._ How ? John didn't want to ask... Sam and Dean  looked so sad when they said they  had it . The Winchester's  also had the holy oil and fairy saliva sitting in the boot of the Impala hidden under a  false bottom ( which had  so much more! Weapons , guns ,knives, machetes -  and  _A bloody  rocket launcher !_ Who the hell keeps this stuff in their boot?!)  
Now all that was left was the weeping stone angel thing and  the second item on the list that made John a bit sceptical - It sounded so sexual.

_" The chains of intimate submission "_

John's head snapped up when Sherlock voiced his thought. " There is a sex shop not far from here only about five miles  " he  held up his mobile. " It's called Digglers ."  
The brothers shrugged and just like that they were off to the sex shop just over the bridge.  
They bounced and grinding over and in pot holes the size of the grand canyon that made up the parking lot. One they pulled up to the small blue building in the middle of nowhere ,  
Dean parked the car ( when he found a place not riddled with holes)  and started cursing. "Son of a bitch . If there is one  scratch on my baby, because of this dame  drive way I'm going to murder someone !" Dean jumped out of the car, prowling around the vehicle like a overprotective   mother checking her child for cuts and bruises .  
Sam chuckled as he stepped out of the passenger side." I'm sure she is fine Dean we took her on tougher roads then this. "  
Dean skulked  around the car three more times touching various spots on the Impalas slick black frame before he was satisfied.

" Hay where do you think you're going shorty." Dean  yelped grabbing Sherlock by his small shoulders and steering him away from Digglers small black door.  
" You're way too young to be going in there."  
Sherlock  spun around to face Dean. He crossed his arms and stared defiantly up at the much taller man." I am to aloud in there. I am a grown man! It's not like it would be my first time in a place like that." He gestures to the door  Dean was blocking " Granted it is the most filthy"

Dean grins down at Sherlock amusement visible on his face . " You're what? Fifteen ? Sixteen ? Sorry kid you gotta be  eighteen in the states , Now back to your booster seat. " Dean teased.

" Don't treat me like a child!"

Dean's smile got border as he steered Sherlock back towards the car.  
" Hay Sam mind staying out here with Sherlock just  incase Crowley's goons show up?"  
John finally got out of the car;  the humidity instantly hitting him like a brick wall. " I can stay with him." He really didn't want to go into a sex shop with a man he just  meet a few days ago... to buy chains- and he definitely didn't want to go in after his dream.

Wait .

If he didn't go in ...

He would be alone with Sherlock ... in the heat ; with Sherlock's already to tight clothing clinging to him .  " Wait. " John said quickly. " You're right Sam should be out here. He knows how to kill demons better than I do-"  

_Yeah that sounded convincing Watson ._

Sherlock looked over at him that little wrinkle forming in the spot where his nose meets his eyebrows.

_Why is that so damn cute?_

" I'm sure you can handle yourself John.  I seen the way you fared when they attacked  " Sherlock stated plainly .  
"  You can use my gun. “ Sam tossed it to John and smiles “ You bragged earlier so I wanna see what you can do -” John caught the gun blindly .

 

“ Let's get back in the car this weather is ghastly. " Sherlock walked up and wraps his arms around John's and  started pulling John back to the car . Sherlock's eyes flicked down John's chest and up to his face, he smiles  those crystal blue gray eyes sparking . His  eyes  made John's stomach flutter and tumble. He would melt if his Sherlock looked at him like that.

_Could this boy be anymore obvious!?_

" Sherlock ." John had to pulls his arm away.  Images of  two sets of Sherlock's eyes looking up at him with a mouth full of  his coc-  
_Oh god_

 " It's too hot for you to cling on me  . " Quickly John slid inside the car . " You two hurry up.  " John grumbled at the brothers . Dean shot John a knowing smile " You can have the chains after we are done  . " he gave Sherlock a saucy wink before he and Sam disappeared in side .

John groaned  and put his head on  cool leather seat in front of him.  Even Dean could see Sherlock's pinning . This was bad. He hoped to god this spell or whatever it is  works . He's not sure how much longer he can fend off this younger hormonal Sherlock's advances. It been a week well , six days and  if the boy gets anymore ideas ,( like the ice pop indecent ) John was going to explode. Years of pent up  _lov_ \- ..whatever the hell he feels for Sherlock will come to a boil at any point. Just one little ice pop made John go mad  with images that should be illegal and here in the states ARE illegal. It don't help that in his dream his Sherlock gave his  younger self permission to suc-  
Nope nope  _not_ going there...two sets of Cupid bow lips where to much.  
John shutters at the image . He jumped at the sound of Sherlock voice .  

" You are not going to pass out in me are you? Your face is red. " Sherlock slid in next to him and shut the heavy door . Slowly the boy crawled over the long seat; his long legs bent at the knee his shoulder blades pointing as he approaches like a mountain lion  ,slow and steady before the attack.  
John shutters when Sherlock places a cool hand on his forehead . " It is rather hot. " Sherlock  shuffled in closer and smoothed his small cold hand down from John's forehead to his temple and began tracing John's jaw with feather light touches, softly guiding   John so he is  face to face with crystal kaleidoscope irises.

A startled breath leaves the doctors throat and he swats Sherlock hand away . " I'm fine." he  didn't mean to snap but he was starting to trudge on dangerous territory . This was not his Sherlock flirting with him...  

Sherlock -  _his_ Sherlock  don't feel this way.  
This Sherlock is still a boy...with a school boy crush . He is an  innocent boy who has his whole life ahead of him to make the yard feel like they are  two inches tall and about as smart as a toad. .This is the boy he saved from a brutal rape.  " There is no way I can do this ..." He didn't mean to say that out loud it just slipped...He was so tired . He wanted to go back home . Away from this temptation. This crazy backwards life he doesn't belong in .

Sherlock withdrew with  a look of hurt on his face.  " Do what ? Like me ,because is clear you do . Is it because I'm sixteen ? Or is it because you are to scared to put the moves on your future boyfriend ?"  
John sputtered " Future what!?  No- Sherlock you got the wrong idea. Is that what this has been about ?" He gestures vaguely around to demonstrate Sherlock's actions.  " You think you and I are ..... together ...?" John pauses , the look of disbelief ,hurt and sadness that is sketched into Sherlock face made something deep down inside of  John twist painfully.

"I know I'm right John ." Sherlock said evenly as sat back, his legs tucked under him. "  I can deduce everything. I can see it in your eyes ,the way you care for me . How you are so comfortable  with me like we been working together for years . You know my habits better than I do . What else could you be other than my boyfriend. " he waves a hand at John like it was obvious.  " You are just my type. A tall ,built solder, who's not completely boring and not as stupid as the rest of the world . You smile at my flaws ,and call my deductions amazing. " His voice broke at the end and  he lowered his head curls covering his eyes. " We are ...." His voice is nearly a whimper " together right?"

John sucked in a breath of course.  He wants to let out a laugh . He runs a hand through his hair. Even this Sherlock thinks  they are together . Everyone sees it ... He sees it . They live with each other, they fight over the shopping ,who's turn it is to do wash. They watch crap telly with Sherlock sprawled out on the sofa his feet on John's lap. They fall asleep head rested together after a hard case. They laugh, and smile ,they joke and...

_Oh god._

" We're  best friends -  Sherlock . It's different."

Sherlock tilts  his head looking up through his lashes , eyebrows knitting together.  "Most close partners are best friends? That's how is supposed to go." He said it like a question. Of course he did.

Dammit.   He’s not wrong . " We are everything a couple is Sherlock, but "

How can he explain this to a naive young man?   

" We don't of a physical or sexual relationship. Okay. But we do live together and spend most of our time together, but we are not a couple in that way.  We are  the best of mates Sherlock. “

" Well I would like to change that ." Sherlock said simply. " I'm sure my future self will appreciate my efforts. "

John stares at him bug-eyed. What the hell is going on in side that  funny huge brain of his? "No you don't get what I'm saying we are not a couple . You don't do  sediment. Your body is just transport . You said so yourself."

Sherlock looks at him like he's crazy . "Transport?." He scoffs.  " What kind of man do I turn out to be if there's a man like you in front of me and I don't want to….. " he licks his lips and his eyes travels  up and down slowly saying it all.

Something inside clicks . That explains it ... The rape... it made Sherlock frightened of men and sex maybe even sediment and love . He didn't want to be hurt or reminded of that night so he  didn't let anyone in emotionally or physically . He stayed celibate and keep people from getting too close . That's why everyone calls him 'the virgin ' because they don't know he was just …frightened and hurt.

No one knew , not even Mycroft.

 

Sherlock's words ringing in John's ears like nails on a chalkboard :  _Sex doesn't alarm me._

 

_Mycroft : How would you know?_

" Oh god." John feels his voice crack with a  hysterical laugh threatening  to burst though.  He closes his mouth before it escapes  .

He saved Sherlock Holmes and now he's a normal ,hormonal , homosexual,  sixteen year old ,sassy soon to be detective . He smiles and holds back the pain he feels for the other Sherlock and the fondness he feels for this one . He leans over and kisses a very confused  Sherlock's cheek.

" You become a extremely good man Sherlock Holmes.  " A thought crosses his mind . " You and I have the most meaningful relationship that I ever experienced. We are not sexual simply because  you want to wait until marriage ." He pats Sherlock's curls and smiles to himself.

" The self control you have ." John wants to laugh as Sherlock's face contorted from confusion to   three shades of adorable red.

" M..m "

John never heard Sherlock stutter

" Marriage?!" Sherlock fumbles away from John and covers his bright red face. "m...men can't get married."

John leans forward and whispers like he hideing a big secret . " Not yet … but in 2014 the act of same sex marriage will be written up. “

 

John sat back and smiles to himself  as Mycroft's words from their first meeting swirl around in his head .

 

“ _Mmm, and since yesterday you’ve moved in with him, and now you’re solving crimes together. Might we expect a happy announcement by the end of the week?”_

 

And not long after just a short year after they meet .

John remembers that  cold January afternoon he and Sherlock where sitting watching telly when a the announcement was made for the legalization of  gay marriages passed. Sherlock's mobile went off , as always the detective was too lazy to get up so John had to fetch it for him ..He will never forget  the words on that screen .

 

**Happy Birthday Brother Mine**

**-MH**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ________________________________
> 
>  
> 
> I know that the legal date of gay marriage in England was March 29 2014 . But Sherlock Holmes ( sir Cannon Doyle ) birthday is on January 6. Theres not really a time line here since is already AU time travle wonky. I just thought it would be a sweet thing for our Mycroft to do ,just a little something for his little brother after watching him fall in love John.


	26. On the movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowleys on the move . 
> 
> ______________________________________________

Sam and Dean came out of the store about ten minutes later laughing . They slipped into their seats. 

  
" Did you see that poor guys face ?" Dean said between snorts of laughter .  
  
"That was terrible Dean . "  They were still laughing once they made it out of the parking lot. Sam looked back at their confused companions.  
  
" This moron walked right up to that poor man and flat out asked him if he had ,and I quote ' some fun time chains for my boy-toy here."  
  
Dean erupted into laughter . " Then I smacked Sam's ass!! "  
  
John found himself laughing with them. He could only imagine what that poor man was thanking when two large men like Sam and Dean walk in there asking for something so ridiculous. "As it turns out he was a hunter, we told him what we were really looking for " their laughter died down and Dean held up a small black bag . "Only one more ingredient to go. "  
  
Sam looks down at his watch : a few hours before the sun goes down . " I'm not sure what a stone from a weeping angel is but don't worry we can do a bit of research. "  
  
John smiles at that ..." Hopefully this works .  "  
  
Sam smiles " yeah."  
  
_____  
  
Sherlock was typing on his phone when he let out an unhappy grumble his face twisted into confusion . " . It won't be easy to get that stone... " Dean looked back at Sherlock though the rearview mirror. " What ya find out kid ?"  
  
Sherlock looks up . " I messaged my lard of a brother to see if he knew anything about the stone. " He held up the message for them to read.  
  
Sam turned around in his seat and read it out loud for Dean " Don't blink?" His brow knitted together. " What does that mean? "  
  
Sherlock looks up at the Winchester's. " I don't know... my brother is never this vague - if this is all he knows about that stone then we need to be extremely careful when we find it. "  
  
John settles back into his seat. Something cold washes over him...it wasn't the air conditioning... He knew that ; even with the air blasting over them the humidity  seemed to find a way to seep into the car. No. This cold bleed into his bones , like when he is out on the battlefield and the bombs and gun fire cease . It reminds him of the dusty aftermath of what could come next .... The calm before the storm . An eye of a tornado.  
  
That is what he  is feeling . A silence fell over the car . That good hearted laughter was gone... It seemed even the Winchester felt that ice pickling in their veins . He wasn't the only soldier in the car. John could see it in the way the bothers shoulders were set. They felt it too. Sam pulled his phone out “I'm calling Elizabeth…"  
  
__  
  
“ I knew you would call Handsome. “ Elizabeth's voice echoes through the receiver.  
  
“ We have everything in the list but I have a question about this stone- “ Sam starts,  she interrupts him .  
  
“That's why you are meeting me before the sun goes down silly boy. I knew you would find most of the list but I didn't think you would find them so fast. Listen to me. How about you and your friends meet me at the cemetery in an hour it will be easier to get the angle when it's still light. " Sam nods even if she can't see it.  
" Alright . We will be there. " He hung up.  
" So , what she say ?" John asked. "  
  
We're going to meet her at the cemetery in an hour to get the angle  stone. "  
  
Dean nodded . " Let's get some grub and head that way ."  
  
John looked over at Sherlock. The boy had  been eerily quiet . "Hey you alright? " John places a hand on Sherlock's shoulder , Sherlock jumps a bit.  
  
" Yeah fine ... John..." his voice breaks . " Maybe there is another way we can get you home . We don't have to get this grace... that demon might be safer .."  
  
" Safer ? " Dean huffs.  " If you don't remember he tried to steal your boyfriends soul and attack us not even 12 hours ago ."  
  
" I'm not his boyfriend! " John said out of reflex. "Look , Sherlock he has a point .. We are so close , just one more step and I might be able to go home ."  
  
Sherlock finally looked at him, his normally crystal clear eyes were dark and filled with fear." We don't know what we are getting into - Mycroft don't know much about these things. Only that they are fast and  dangerous . He doesn't want us to seek this thing out . He keeps telling me to find another way . That he's going to come over here if we even try to approach this angle . “ He bites his lip . “ I keep telling him to bugger off." Sherlock  looks down at his phone again frightened eyes dancing over the screen. . “I know Mycroft is a pompous windbag, but - and it pains me to say this , He knows what he's talking about. " Sherlock puts his hand on John's leg and gave his thigh a soft  squeeze. " We don't even know if she can make the grace you need to get home. What if it goes wrong and..." his voice breaks . " -something happens to you."  
  
___________  
  
Nothing's going to happen Sherlock. I can handle self. The worse that going to happen is we get roughed up by some demons again or something.  "  
  
" Exactly! Something! We are not fighting off a few demons , this thing is not a stone John.  It's a... a. . something..." Sherlock huffed back a soft whimper. " Mycroft is never like this ...  he's sending his men.....they are already in America. "  
  
John runs an exhausted hand through his hair .  
  
"  Sherlock.  We face all kinds of 'somethings.' All the time. If it's to dangerous we can retreat, regroup and  do a little more research, find out how to gaink the son of a bitch and get your buddy home. "  
  
Sherlock leaned up to the front seat " If you guys go head first into this ... something bad is going to happen... "  
  
Sam patted Sherlock's messy curls and pushes him back to the back seat. " Look kid we may not look it, but we are tough as nails and seen more monsters than you can imagine.. John will be fine.. We won't let him get hurt alright. "  
  
Sherlock flopped back and crossed his arms still obviously not happy about the answer .  
  
________________________  
  
Crowley  stood by the large stone mausoleum shrouded by the  large cypress tree looming over him. the long grey moss that seemed to grow on every surface of the ground made for easy cover . He  watched as the familiar sleek black Impala rumble up the driveway of the cemetery to a spot in the distance that couldn't be seen from the road or any other passer-by. A smart tactic , always  the ever vigilant Winchesters. He's been following them since his demons failed to grab the doctor .  
  
If you want something done, it's better to do it yourself.  
  
Crowley  is going to get his hands on that man no matter how hard the  Winchester try to stop him. The moment John Watson summoned him he knew ; Khoung had kept his word, after millennia of waiting and searching they found him. Even  better yet they found him with the necklace.  
  
Another car putters up the driveway ; a small  shiny deep-blue Volkswagen beetle. It didn't park as discretely as the boys had, so they don't care if they are seen.   Crowley watched as a short , fit girl with short purple and blonde hair got out . She wiped the perspiration from her forehead and looked around.   Her face lit up when the Winchesters and their two lovely companions walked down the path; she met them half-way.  
  
Crowley watched but only the short blond was all he was seeing  in. John Watson stool tall and proud back straight, arms at his sides. Ever the soldier ,Crowley felt himself smile. It won't be long now. He made eye contact with a few of the demons hiding waiting for his signal. He watched as the group spoke.  
  
"Glad you boys made it . I thought you might have bailed on me . " The girl gave Sam a playful smack on the arm. Then winked at John . " That would have broke my heart. "  
  
Crowley rolled his eyes. Good god.  
  
Crowley noticed, Dean cut in clearing not likening that  he was not getting the attention of the rather pretty girl,     
  
" Look shrimp we got the things you need now where do we get the stone?"  
  
Crowley tilted his head . What stone ? What were they planning ?  
  
The girls flicks her hand around.  " it's not a stone jackass . That was just to test you.  We are after the Weeping angle itself. The other ingredients are to make the stone into flesh.  "  
  
The young curly hair British  boy , Crowley guessed was Sherlock stepped in. " My brother said they are impossible to find and even more impossible to kill. "  
  
A  smile spreads across her face like the  Cheshire Cat. " We don't need to kill them . All we have to do is stop one if the angles  from moving . To do that : you just have to look at them. Simple. Then we can walk right up to it. ." She explained. " Problem is lately there have been sighting of more than one angle here. " She gestures around to the graveyard. " I need you guys to help.  "  
  
Crowley tilted his head , the way she is talking is nothing like the angles he has  met. This girl must be leading these boys on..  
  
Dean pats the girl on the back and nods to where he parked his car. "Alright show us what we need to do. We got angle blades if the dicks try anything funny. "  
The girl nods  and follows then to the impala hiding just beyond Crowley's sight he  snapped his fingers; that was the signal and his demons where on the move.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry we will get back to the JohnLock soon....I been having fun experimenting with characters. ( Winchesters , Crowley and others ) I have never wrote this much in my life .( aside from essays) This is now my longest running anything . And I want to say thank you for all of your support and love and sticking it out this far. Though my typos and pretty bad grammar ( not a native English speaker.) but thank you so much. Really .


	27. Out of nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post this chapter it was just an excuse to write BAMF John Sam and Dean . John gets a bit emotional...with touch of PTSD...  
> ___________________________________

They came out of  nowhere.  
Dean didn't even have the boot open before they came at them. Sam shot a round into  one of the demons head , then another , it didn't fall. Dean tossed Sam a knife and tossed John the same sliver blade he had   in the last attack. John didn't need it he still had Sam's demon killing gun. Two shots ,two demons down, but they still keep coming . They were close now.  
" Sherlock , Elizabeth  in the car now !" Dean shouted . John stood in front of  Sherlock as the onslaught of demons came . He reached behind Sherlock , opens the door  to the impala with his right hand and held the gun with his dominant left . He never takes his eyes off the demon onslaught  . Shot after accurate shot. He watched them fall .  
He shoved Sherlock inside the safety of  the car and slammed the door. "Lock the door Sherlock! "  
  
" Where the hell did they come from ?? " Sam shouted as he pulled out an old canister, shoved a rag in it ,he lit the rag and  tossed it at the demons . They caught on fire. Black smoke erupted from their mouths as they screamed.  
The smell of burning flesh hit John making him sick .  
  
He was on the battlefield again .. gun fire whizzed past him ,  bombs exploding made his ears ring. He could feel the hot blood covering his hands and the stench of burning flesh burned his nose.  
He fired again and again , brought them down one by one ; the ones that got to close he  stabbed with the silver blade. Each demon glowed ,screamed and fell to his feet.  
  
The demons dwindled down to a pathetic few. One got behind John , Dean pulled it off of him and stabbed it in the chest.   
  
Sam was wrestling with two . One on his back the other he was giving sharp punches to the face. He slams  the demon on his back to a tree three times before it finally let go. The one in front of him lunged forward snarling. Sam kicked the demon to the ground and used his body weight to thrust  ruby's blade into its chest. He looked around there were only two left. He ran up to one of the last two and stabbed it right in the chest. He looked up , John suddenly stopped moving his eyes  distant, John was staring down the muzzle of his gun amend at nothing.  
  
Sam didn't have time to say get to John as the last demon started toward him with inhuman speed. It was like time slowed  Sam reached out and tried to yell-  
  
___  
  
John knew this feeling, what he was seeing isn't real, he knew that.  But, he couldn't pull himself back. He was watching his brothers in arms die, again and again. Their screams of agony yelling for their medic. John was shaking, not scared just angry. The screams echoed around the gun fire .. John... John!! Help...! JOHN!!!  
  
Sherlock's voice rang in his ear louder than the echoing gunfire of the past. Then a girl screamed.  
  
"SONOFABITCH JOHN WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!" Dean yelled, "There’s  more coming! They got the kids!!"  
  
John, looked at the impala door , it's been ripped open on the other side.  Sherlock and the girl were pulled out by the demons  
  
"Sherlock!!!" John cried .  
  
It was too late, they were gone in a flash.  
  
"What happened back there!" Sam asked running up to John. The demons were gone Dean flowing after them. .  
  
John starting running toward Dean's retreating back . " Sherlock !!" John screamed again . Sam ran his fingers through his long brown hair with a sigh and chases after them.  
  
____  
  
Somehow the further into the graveyard they went the darker it got. Sherlock and the girls pleas faded into that darkness. John's legs were burning . How long has he been running?  
Suddenly he spotted Dean still as gravestones around them. John tried to run past him but Dean grabbed his arm.  
  
"  Let me go! They have Sherlock!" He knew he sounded like a maniac . He just got his Sherlock back! He doesn't want to lose this one to !  
  
Dean pulled him again and pointed to something ahead of them.  
Bodies ..

  
Demon littered of the ground of the  moon lit graveyard.. 

  
" What and bloody God's name did this?" John bit out.  He raises his gun .  
He felt Dean's tension like it was tangible his alertness and his focus made John's own heighten further.  
  
" I have no idea and I don't want to find out."  
Sam caught up to them not long after. He glanced over the scene and pointed to the far end of the Cemetery. " The kids are over there. "  
  
John's feet started to move before he could stop himself.  Only one thought on his mind.  
  
  
_" God please let him be okay. "_ **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- creeps up to the top tag " slow burn " to the tags. 
> 
> I promise they have a happy ending and you will get what you came here for . 
> 
> -wiggly eyebrows -  
> Little platoon and his bendy little tween Sherlock .


	28. The Sleeping Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A frightening night and a fight to get home.

“ Let go of me !” Sherlock thrashed in   the demons arms. He bit and scratched; he wasn't going to make this easy for them.    
  
" DAMMIT " the demon hollowed when Sherlock gave him a rather nasty bite. The boys sharp little teeth broke skin.    
The demon carrying him tosses him to the ground.  " Why the hell did the king want us to take this boy?"   
  
Elizabeth was tossed next to Sherlock her knee colliding with Sherlock's hip.    
" The hell if I know . Seems the sleeping prince fancies him. " The other  demon sneered .    
  
" Why don't we just kill em?" The Demon said his  lips curling into something nasty his black eyes shimmering with sick humour.    
  
Sherlock  snarls. " Good luck you bastards John will be here any moment, and he will rip you apart just like he did your friends back there !"    
  
The demon who carried him slapped  Sherlock's face hard enough that he fell back to the ground.     
" We are counting on it . " He steps forward.    
Sherlock held his breath , closed his eyes tightly - and waited for what was to come .    
  
A second passed .    
  
Nothing    
  
Then , a painful howl echoed in the ever darking graveyard.     
Sherlock's eyes snapped open just in time to see the demons' corps fall to the ground.  He blinked , the other demon fell. Suddenly Demons start running from the shadows-    
Where did they come from ? Sherlock's  heart thumped loudly in his chest.    
  
Once . Twice .     
  
The demons all fall dead  . Sherlock turned around and let  a shocked cry.    
  
Standing in front of him just a breath away  stood what should have been standing on one of the gravestones ; a stone angel  stood there watching hollowed eyed and dangerous .  It had  pieces of stone crumbling  off but never fully breaking apart. There were cracks all throughout the angles stone robe , though it wings and body...

Oh god - it's face;    
It  was anything but peaceful or judging it was sinister , angry, murderous, with its sharp teeth bared ready to bite into him ,rip his flesh from his bone. Its frightening long fingers  curled , long claws caught the fading moon light peeking through the moss covered cypress trees.

 

  
  
Sherlock could hear his blood rushing in his ears . Cold  tremors went down his spin like needles . He wanted to flee, but he couldn't move his lips , he couldn't look away his eyes glued to that thing .  Terror held him in place like a vice-like grip.   
  
Elizabeth voice breaks through to him ...sounding a lot like Mycroft's. “Don't blink Sherlock!" She cries. "Blink and you're dead."    
He felt her small hand on his shoulder and helped him back up slowly... His body started moving again.     
Slowly but surely they took a step back one at a time . He blinks . Again the angle is closer now . He hears Elizabeth scream .    
  
________________   
  
John ran as fast as his legs could carry him . He could see Sherlock now  ; he was standing alone now .    
  
Where did Elizabeth go? He knew he heard her scream . Sherlock wasn't moving . He stood petrified feet glued to the wilting  grass.    
  
John called his name . The boy didn't look back . Something wasn't settling right . A chill ran up John's spine. It wasn't the demons bodies he was dodging and  jumping over that chilled him to the bone . It felt like someone was following him ...not the brothers it was a different presence.    
  
Sherlock spun around  now facing John tears were falling down his cheeks mixing with blood . He went to say something.   
  
“ J-”    
  
It happens like a slow motion scene in the film. Something grey flashes from behind John.  It catches in his peripheral vision. His body moved ,his fist came up before the gun . John put his whole body into the punch ;he felt the bones in his fingers crack on the impact.  It was like he was hitting stone.    
His eyes caught up with his scenes  in time to see an angle like statue stumble back and freeze the moment his eyes land on it. The haggard statue stared up at him wide-eyed.     
  
He heard Elizabeth's voice squeal .  "DID YOU -" she coughs " just THROAT punch a weeping angel. ?? “     
  
“ Sherlock “ John ran up to the boy and gripped his shoulders “ Are you hurt ? “    
  
Sherlock shakes his head. “ It is  not my blood. “ He points to Elizabeth sitting  on the ground with a rather nasty gash on her arm. “ It's hers… that thing sliced her.” John pulled Sherlock into his arms and kissed the top of his head . Everything  felt better when Sherlock was safe and in his arms. “ Good I'm happy your safe… “ John breathed his voice low and steady like a rumble of far off thunder .    
It made Sherlock shiver .    
  
Sam and Dean came up behind them their eyes glued on the angle .    
  
“ That the hell is that ?” Dean asked with his gun level with the angels head.   
  
“ That's what we are here for “ Elizabeth stood up clutching her arm. “ We need that things grace. Do you still have the supplies ?  With the five of us it should be easy to keep the angle immobile long enough to extract it. “    
Sam pulled the bag off his back and held out the chains they bought at Digglers. “ Let's get started."    
  
"Everyone keep looking at it. " Elizabeth said as she cautiously  walked over to the angle. " John, Sherlock stop making out and come help us!”   
Dean let out a chuckle as the two broke apart , John's hand still on the boys lower back protectively.    
The short army doctor stood in front of Sherlock as they made their way over to the angle.   
  
“ How are we going to get the grace from a statue?” Dean huffed as he and Sam bend down next to Sam's bag . They started sorting through the supplies.     
Elizabeth didn't take her eyes off the angle . “ You need to mix the ingredients you have collected,  firsthand me the chains. “ She made quick work at placing the chains on the angles' wrist . It was a shoddy job the best, it would have to do. The Winchester started mixing the oil with a shiny liquid from a vile . John watched as Dean sliced his finger and let the blood drip into the bole.    
Sherlock cringed beside him.     
  
Soon they had a paste in the bole ready to go .  Elizabeth nodded to the angle . “ Rub it on its neck.  The stone will turn to flesh, but be quick it will only last  for three or four seconds. The moment you see flesh slice it with your angle blade  and get as much as you can.”    
  
Sam nodded and approached the angle slowly blade in one hand bole in the other.    
  
“ Don't anyone take your  eyes off of that angle” Elizabeth clutched her wounded arm as Sam made quick work of applying the mixture and  cutting the angles neck . Glowing smoky sparkling purple universe like substance seeps like fog out of the statues neck and into a vile Sam held just under the cut.    
  
John watched in awe. The grace from the stone angel was beautifully entrancing . He blinked and it was gone the angles small cut was stone again. Sam closes the vile quickly and watched the never ending universe swirl around.    
  
" We need to go before this thing attacks again. “ John guided Sherlock away.  " We got what we came for . Elizabeth needs to get that cut taken care of . Come on we have a first aid kit in the car. "    
  
"How do you know that ?" Dean asked amused.      
  
Sherlock rolls his eyes “  with the life you two lead.  I'm surprised you don't have a hospital in your car .  It is not that that hard to deduce "   
  
John  shakes his head fondly at the grunt and the role of  Dean's eyes . He's going to actually miss these two. " How you two not  dead is a mystery. “ John mumbled more to himself than anyone in particular.    
  
Sam's lip pulled up into a boyish grin " It never really stuck. "   
Dean laughed and binned his brothers shoulder playfully.     
Slowly they made their way out of the Cemetery to the impala. John patched Elizabeth up and gave the girl a hug . If it wasn't for her Sherlock could have been hurt.     
She told them how she got the cut - by jumping in front of Sherlock when  the angle attacked . John couldn't be more thankful.    
  
The sun starts  rises through the trees splashing colour all over the sky above.    
  
John just realised they spent the whole night out, and he's been away from home for an entire week. Sherlock must be going sturr crazy trying to find him. It’s  alright he is going to be home soon. John smiles and looks over at this Sherlock who is talking to Sam. The boy was smiling brightly up. Making all kinds of fighting  gestures , Sherlock even had an angle blade in his hand acting like it is a sword.    
  
-" then Dean came around like a pirate!! " Sherlock jabbed the knife at the air . He was so innocent and happy.  His eyes were alit with the flame he got in cases. " It was like Christmas!! This case had to be at least a 10 !!"    
  
John smiles to himself . He did that. He made Sherlock Holmes happy . John  fixed the day that changed his life forever and Sherlock will never know.   
  
___________________________________   
  
The angle tried to  attack again but it didn't get far. Crowley stopped it just  before it got to the group. He stood there watching it making sure   John Watson got away.   
  
"  It's a shame I  was so close to having him. " The king of hell chuckled his gravelly voice echoing in the dark.  He tilted his head and observed the creature in front of him. " But I can't have you killing him. He's no good to me dead... Though,  he did do quite a number on you didn't he ?" Crowley's red eyes scanned over the angles neck. It wasn't easy to see but with his demon senses he can see  the stone breaking away and falling to dust . " That's a pretty nasty left hook he has . " Crowley smiles . " Even an alien like you seemed surprised by his strength.” Crowley inspected his nails. “ He’s   waking up so you better run little angel , go back to whatever pit you crawled out of . " He spit in the angels face and turned around . It could attack if it wants, he could always get a new vessel.   
  
The attack never came and that graveyard  was once again silent .    


________

  
  
  
  
I think you should hold on to this  " Sam handed John the vile filled the swirling sparkling grace.     
Johns face lit up " I hope this works. "    
  
Elizabeth yanks it from John's hands . " Not yet we need to purify it. " She smiles up at Johns stricken face . " Don't worry cutie I'll give it back . " She winks at him then  closes her eyes and holds the vial close to her heart . She starts chanting . A bright silver glow shines from between her fingers . Once she was finished speaking she opens her eyes and holds the vial out to John .  The dark floating purple universe that was once inside was now a beautiful glowing white blue cloud.    
John takes it with a grateful  smile.    
  
"Think you. "    
  
Elizabeth smiles up at him  proudly " no thank you handsome,  . Hope it works for whatever you need it for. " She turned away and headed back to her little blue Volkswagen beetle.    
  
___________________________   
  
  
Soon they were headed back to Sam and Dean bunker . In  another day or so John would be on his way back home. He smiled … It had been a long week . He has   learned and seen so much . Enough to change his life - and Sherlock’s forever. He watched as the foreign landscapes  change from state border , to state border . He won't ever forget this. Unless of course , some law of time travel makes him forget … He doesn't want to. He looked over at the dozing Sherlock sleeping curled up at John's  side . His little face hurried in John's shirt. John don't want to forget this…. The time he fell in love with Sherlock all over again.he runs his fingers though the messy mop of curls. Most people don't have the opportunity  to find real love once in their lifetime. John is - he got to experience it twice. He smiles and closes his eyes. They were all tired, but he couldn't sleep; so instead they drove all the way back to Lebanon, Kansas.   
  
Soon they were pulling into the bunkers secret garage, the door came up and Dean parked his baby with the other classics cars that lived there.   
  
“ You two want me to call Cas or do you wanna rest first? “ Dean asked as he got out of the car. He smiles when he spotted John holding a sleeping Sherlock in his arms. “ We better rest first… “    
Dean's smile widens to his eyes “ Alright  feel free to stay as long as you like. Common Sammy we should get some sleep to.”    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was scary . But don't worry the next chapter will have what everyone is waiting for -


End file.
